Beautiful Soul  A Jesse McCartney fic
by jessecraze
Summary: Based off a dream, a fan takes on the burden for Jesse McCartney, raising his son that the mother has abandoned and deals with her family and friends trying to talk her out of it but she knows now the purpose in life to fullfil!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Miss Amp and this is a dream I had December, 27th 2011...

As I am a huge fan of Jesse McCartney, I often suprirse myself with how huge I really am. My heart must be the size of Texas, for what I did as a fan... Appearently Jesse McCartney had met many women in his life, many that affected him in a lot of ways. Not the way I affected him though. You see, he just got comfortable with somebody, gave his heart away and got her pregnant. She was right beside him up until his baby was born. The fame, money and fine foods was one lifestyle but acutally having to raise his son, was another. That meant all freedom would be gone, as she now was responsible for another person other than herself. I, was just back home, living a normal life but dreaming big and finally made the descision to live out my dream.

I was out of town when I bumped into Jesse the way I did. I had went to califorina because that is where his home resides. As i'm alone, I walk through the streets of down town, L.A, just seeing the sights and taking them all in. Not sure where i'm truely going, I carelessly bump into Jesse McCartney. At first i'm speechless but he obviously is in a big, hurry. He wants to wait for me to apologize but the longer he waits, the more he focuses into my eyes. I finally get out what little I can, trying to plead forgiveness. Jesse sighs heavily and says, 'You look lost.' I nod nervous and reply, 'I am. I'm just visiting here and not sure what all I need to see.' Jesse smirks and says, 'I'd show you around if I had the time but i'm late.' I nod and say, 'I understand. Um, before you go, i'd like to thank you.' Jesse barely cracked a smile and asked, 'For what?' I shrugged and said, 'For inspiring me to come out here in the first place.' Jesse narrowed his eyes and loosend his hands from his jacket pockets. Then I shook my head and said, 'You probably think im crazy, I mean, even I agree i'm crazy, I just needed to come out here and see what I was missing...' Jesse then smiled and said, 'I know you, don't I?' I looked into his eyes once more and said softly, 'Well, we've met before, just not like this.' Jesse was looking like he he was in deep thought, then said, 'Yea, i've definitely seen you at shows or something.' I sighed and said, 'Well sorry to hold you up.' Jesse just kept facing the ground while brushing his hand acrossed his chin, just under his lip, then glanced back up and said, 'Hey, its ok. Uh, We should try to get together. How long are you in town for?' I felt my smile go from ear to ear and I quickly spoke up with, 'Just till the weekend. I wanted to visit Disneyland and see Walt Disney's museum...' Jesse continued to smile bigger and said, 'I'd gladly take you there. Um, where are you staying?' I gave Jesse the number to my room of my hotel and gently waved as he rushed off again, sticking his hands back into his jacket pockets. What a crazy momment I just had and I don't think anyone will believe me...

Later that night I was tempted to tweet about the whole thing but was concerned of the many comments I would recieve good and bad. I didn't want to draw attention to myself but I wasn't sure I was believing it either. It seemed like a dream, the way the wind blew through his hair and the way he stood while looking into my eyes. I don't know why I bumped into him so quickly too. I kinda hoped to see him but thats not why I came out here to California. Infact, I was kind of getting over him because I knew the past relastionships he had and I feared he wasn't a good boyfriend but what do I know? I decided to just sleep it off and not worry with it yet but I would have to deal with it at some point. Especialy if we were going to be seeing each other again. So the next morning as I stand on the balcony drinking my coffee and looking out at the view of downtown, I hear the phone ringing in my room. I rush to answer it and Jesse is on the other end, asking to take me out. I say yes and think I hear a child on the other end crying but I blow it off. I think I would know if Jesse, my favorite celebrity, has a baby or not. So I hang up with him and dress up in skinny jeans, a dressy blouse and some wedged heels. Then I put on a leather, brown jacket and grab my purse. I didn't put on too much makeup and I had no jewlery on, accept a cross neckless. I'm not big on jewlery anyway. It only gets in my way. Now i'm headed into the main lobby and notice a grey, lexus, waiting outside the entrance. I hesitate to walk up to it because im not sure it's Jesse. Then he rolls the window down and waves me on. I smile, walk quickly and feel my legs shaking as I try to step into his car. As i'm stepping in, I notice something in the back and have to look twice in order to realize Jesse does have a baby back there. Part of me wants to freak out and the other part is confused. Jesse compliments my outfit but before I answer him, I study the baby over to see if it even looks like Jesse. Because I don't answer, Jesse then looks back at that baby as well and says, 'Isn't he cute?' I still don't respond out of shock and finally Jesse sighs and says, 'I know I didn't mention this but I didn't want you to back out of the date...' I then glare at Jesse so confused and feeling like I don't know him. He's like a total stranger to me now because all this time I was a huge, fan and had no idea he even got a girl pregnant. Jesse starts to drive on and then I finally say softly, 'Um, I had no idea you were a dad...' Jesse continues to drive, then glances at me and says, 'Well I guess i'm good at keeping secrets. Besides, i'm on my own so why draw attention to myself?' I then face him concerned and say, 'You mean the mother isn't around?' Jesse shrugged as he continued to drive us and says nonchalantly, 'Yea, she was good to party with me but couldn't handle the responsibilty and what am I gonna do, abandon my own kid?' I felt terrible and really didn't know what to say without getting angry. I sat there building up inside and ready to scream. I held in the feelings out of respect but felt like Jesse was this complete vaulnerable man, this poor and helpless stranger. Where is the night and shinning armor? Where is the sword he carries that makes him a fighter? He's completely weak... or is he? 


	2. Chapter 2

Now that I know Jesse is a single, parent, I notice how hard he really works. Not only does juggle being famous, he carries on the flag of life and waves it for the whole world to see. Maybe he isn't a stranger, hes just very private but nontheless, he's a dad. He's really a dad. I still don't know what I want to think of him right now and I feel so troubled in his presence. It's like I feel the heavy weight of him on his own, doing it all. With no help. I wanna cry because I care so much about him and can't stand this image I see. I never wanted to see this but it's already here infront of my eyes and he's really doing the best he can. Jesse pulls us into the parkinglot of the museum and as we get out of the car, he goes into his trunk for a stroller. I ask if I can help him with anything and he faces me asking, 'Would you carry the diaper bag for me?' I nod and say, 'Anything you need.' Jesse kind of glares into my eyes, then goes to unfold the stroller. I just stand there with the diaper bag and now Jesse pulls out his son. I quickly ask, 'So whats his name?' Jesse sighs and says, 'This little guy is Drew Adam McCarntey. Well, he had his mother's name but I already change it to mine, since she refuses to be apart of anything.' I stand there so shocked but smile when Jesse shake's the baby's hand and says, 'Say hello.' The baby doesn't speak up but obviously doesn't look too scared. I smile now and say, 'Nice to meet you.' Then Jesse put the baby into his stroller and buckled him up. I walked beside them both still wondering if this is really happenning. We enter the museum, Jesse pays my way and then we walk on. The things we learned and saw was fantastic in my opinion and Jesse seemed somewhat intrigued as well. Then after we left, Jesse invited me to dinner. I had no idea what was instore for me though. Jesse obviously did his best to privately enjoy a meal with me and his son but paps had finally caught up to him. I wanted to panic and ask Jesse what to do but Jesse gently faced into my eyes and said softly, 'I apologize, I guess they finally caught me. Just in case they wanna know who the mother is of this baby, try not to turn your head so they can't identify you.' I sighed asked, 'Would you be angry with me if they found me and thought I was the mother?' Jesse sighed as well and said, 'Well youre not the mother and I don't wanna put through all that.' I then smiled and said, 'Well yea, I wouldn't ever try to be the mother and lie about it but I wouldn't be upset about it either. I totally understand about your job and I care too much to be angry at you.' Jesse looked a little relieved now and said so sweetly, 'I just don't think a girl like you deserves to put up with it. It's not even your problem, its mine. I got the girl pregnant, stupidly!' I tried to comfort him and said, 'Jesse, you just made a mistake, We all make mistakes. I made many and if I could take any of them back, i'd gladly do it but actions and words are like leaves. Once leaves blow away out of their pile, its hard to gather them all back. You can't gather back your past but you can focus on the future.' Jesse seemed a lot happier and said, 'Well that was real and sweet of you to say. It's like you understand me completely!' I felt myself shying off and said back, 'Well i'm going to understand you no matter what it takes. You obviously are struggling to keep your job and still be a good dad. I don't know what woman would have the nerve to leave you or her son but I can promise you're not alone in this.' Jesse continued to smile and then the baby cried.

This was all so real and fast for me but I can't complain. Not only did I have a good talk with Jesse, I felt like he wasn't a stranger anymore. It seemed like he trusted me and I hope he did because at this stage in my life, i'm desperate. Yea I had planned to move on from him but seeing him in this condition, leaves me no choice but to bleed love for him and carry his heart on my sleeve. There was always a purpose I knew I needed to fullfil in life other than what I was focusing on but now my focus has shifted and I only see Jesse's baby in my eyes. I really don't even see Jesse, I see through him. He is no longer the actor and performer I obsessed over all this time. He's just a normal, guy with hurt and pain. Emptyness and lonelynees. So lost and afraid. Like the deer you find on the side of the road. I laid in the bed of my hotel just asking God, 'What are you doing? Why did this happen this way?' So many questions I had. I turned to my side wanting to fall asleep but I knew inside me I didn't wanna leave back home yet. The next day I waited around to see if Jesse would call again and if he was okay or busy. It wasn't until 11, that I got a call. He sounded frantic and when I asked what was wrong, he said, 'I got a call last minute to try out for part in a moive, I have to be there at 1pm and there is no babysitter on such short notice. I'm actually freaking out and took the chance of calling his mother but naturally, she chooses to scan my calls. I don't know what to do!' I took a deep breath and said, 'Jesse, calm down. It's okay. Um, could I maybe help out?' Jesse then sighed with relief and said, 'You have no idea how great that would be if I could drop the baby off to you. Normally my mother or sister would take him but both of them already had plans today.' I felt very nervous and said, 'Well i'm very sorry to hear that. I will gladly watch Drew for you. I hope you get the part!' Jesse had more noise going on over the phone, some crying and then he said, 'I'll be right there.' I hung up, sat back on the edge of the bed and took a very big, breath. This was all so fast and crazy. Was I really going to babysit for Jesse? I had to think of a plan and fast. What would we do together? Where would I take him? I've been a nanny before but not for Jesse. I mean, i've had a crush on him but does he only consider me as a friend? I'm very confused now. Jesse showed up nontheless with little Drew and before he left, he kissed his little, cheek quickly and said so adorablely, 'Daddy loves you.' Then Jesse stood up, kissed my cheek and said, 'You are a total Angel. Thank you.' I felt so blood red and watched him rush quickly back into his lexus and speed off. I faced little Drew in his stroller and then he started to cry. I picked him up out of the stroller and said, 'Aw, its okay. Lets go inside and eat lunch.' 


	3. Chapter 3

I walked little drew back inside to the lobby with the stroller and decided to get him something to eat. He kind of stopped crying some but then looked tired. So I held him over my shoulder and gently rubbed his back to put him to sleep while singing a soft lulliby. This still doesn't seem real to me but it's here and its happening. After Drew's nap, I took him for a walk downtown and decided to walk through the park. Drew seemed excited at all the sites and sounds around him. Birds chirped and Drew had wide eyes at them. I sat on the park bench and started telling him a story about Peter Pan. Drew just looked at me like he was in shock and actually listening. I'm not sure he was and then when I asked if he was liking my story, he drooled and said, 'Da!' I smiled and said, 'Awe, you want daddy?' Drew started crying again so I picked him back up and started to rock him back to sleep. People would walk past the bench and awe at me and some would glare. I reminded myself this wasn't my baby or mine to worry with but some reason I felt very attached. I felt such love and compassion for this baby. What idiot leaves her son like this? He's the most adorable thing in the world! Later i'm back in my hotel room and I have cartoons on the tv for Drew and I to watch together. It was getting late and I was worried about Jesse. Just then, the hotel phone rang. I picked it up and it was Jesse saying, 'Forgive me for taking so long but there's a wreck on the highway and i'm stuck behind a semi. I hope everything is going okay for you and Drew.' I sighed and said, 'Yea, I took him to the park and now we're watching cartoons. Hes already had two naps.' Jesse was quiet at first and then I hear him saying in the midst of his phone breaking up,'I don't...what... because...I can't...you enough.' I smirk and say, 'Um, Jesse youre phone is breaking up. You okay?' Then I hear more noise and he comes in clear again saying, 'I'll call you back.' I sigh and hear him hang up. I hang up the phone too and look down at Drew laying on the bed, on his stomach with pillows surrounding him so he doesn't roll off. I'm not sure if he crawls because Jesse hasn't given me any instruction. Now the phone rings again and when I answer it, Jesse says, 'is this better?' I smile and say, 'Much better. You okay?' Jesse responds with, 'Yea, the scouts seemed pleased with me but the only thing is if I get this part, I have to leave the country again. I don't know if I can bare to leave my son.' I feel bad and say, 'Aw, I understand. Jesse, he's a wonderful baby and the so cute. I'm still dumbd-founded how his mother just left him. I could never do that in her shoes.' Jesse sighed more over the phone and said, 'Well thats just because you have a heart and you actually care.' I thought about all he just said and then I hear him say, 'I can't wait to get back to him. Is he wear I can speak to him?' I nodded and said, 'Yea, i'll put the phone up to his ear.' I gently put the phone near Drew's ear and say, 'Your daddy wants to say hello. Say hello to daddy.' Right when I said that, my heart jumped with glee and I had to catch myself. This was not my baby and Jesse isn't my husband but its feeling that way badly and i'm feeling desperate. I wait awhile and as I put the phone back to my ear, I say, 'He was kicking his legs with excitement when he heard your voice.' Then Jesse says, 'Well hey, did you eat dinner?' I say back, 'No, just lunch. I'm hungary though.' Jesse asked me to dinner and of course I accepted. So when he came back to the hotel, the three of us left together. Jesse seemed so happy to be with his son and held him almost the whole time we talked until it was time to eat and then put him back into his high chair. We ate quietly at first until Drew cried again. I automatically grabbed him not even thinking, just use to grabbing him all day and started to rock him. Jesse raised up his eyebrows and then smiled, saying, 'You are sent from heaven, I swear. You just met him yesterday and youre already attending to his needs.' I felt shy again as I patted drew's back, calming him down and said softly, 'Jesse, if anything, Drew was sent from heaven to me. I've never had a child but i've always dreamed of kids.' Jesse actually seemed touched, the way he was fighting tears in his eyes and had to blow his nose. I asked if he was alright and he said, 'I'm fine. I just don't know what to say to you. You're so gentle and sweet.' I glanced down at little Drew asleep and rubbed my thumb gently across his chin. He moved his lip but never woke up, just stayed calm and asleep. Then I faced back up at Jesse and asked, 'Where will he go if you get the part in the movie?' Jesse shrugged and said, 'I'd like to take him with me because I really don't wanna leave him for more than a month but if I take him, that means I need to take a nanny.' I thought long and hard, then asked, 'And where exactly are you going?' Jesse responded with, 'If I get the part, I gotta go to switerzland.' I smiled and said, 'My parents have been there before. I heard it was the most beautiful country to visit.' Jesse nodded and said, 'yea i've been on the border of it.' I continued to hold Drew, feeling so complete and can't quit smiling. Then Jesse smirked, making me go, 'What is it?' Jesse shook his head and said, 'Nah, its nothing... I just had a crazy thought but I'm not going to do this to you.' I spoke up and asked, 'Do what?' Jesse then shrugged and said, 'Ask you to come with me as my nanny and stay with me in Switerzland. Yea i'll be busy working but you and Drew can site see by yourselves.' I spoke up right away without a second thought and said, 'I'd love to! Thank you for asking me!' Jesse then smirked again while raising up his eyebrows and said, 'You mean that?' I nodded and said, 'Jesse, thats an amazing oppurtinity to see such a beautiful place and spend time with the worlds cutest baby.' Jesse bit his lip while glaring into my eyes and then said softly but in a sexy, tone, 'If you go, i'll make sure youre treated with the same luxary as me or better.' I felt shy again and said, 'Oh its okay. I'll just be happy to go where ever Drew goes.' Jesse turned red and then said, 'Hey, you wanna go for a walk and continue this conversation?' I nodded, now gently putting Drew back into his stroller, while trying to lean the stroller back so he can sleep more and Jesse was paying the bill. Then he stood up the same time as me and together we walked on. While we walked through the park, stars were out so pretty and Jesse kept his hands into his pockets. I pushed the stroller and gazed out, feeling like a princess. Feeling like the star of this whole production we call life. All because I met this little baby and i'm already attached to him. I'm not sure about Jesse yet but I know I love his son without a second thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

I slept so good tonight that I didn't wake up till 10. I checked the hotel phone to see if it was flashing a message for me from Jesse but it wasn't. Now that i'm starting to trust him more, I wish he had my cell number so he could text me or something. Unless he's really busy. I'm trying so hard not to fall in love with him or get too attached to him, if all i'm going to be is his nanny but i'm not upset about being his nanny either. I feel really special already. I decide to order my coffee and a muffin to eat. Then I just sit there and wait with the tv on. Still no call from Jesse. I'm guessing he's got other plans today. I feel so bored and decide to dress up planning to go site seeing some more because I only have two days left. Right as i'm putting on mascara, I hear the phone ring. I answer it excitedly thinking Jesse wants to hang out some more but once again, he's frantic and says, 'Hey i'm sorry to bother you on your vacation here but I really need help again. My mom was supposed to have the baby today but she wont fly home in time and I have a conferrence in 25 minutes. I'm so late that press people are not going to be happy with me.' I sighed and said, 'So you need me to watch Drew again?' Jesse sighed and said, 'Are you busy?' I smirked and said, 'Nah I was just fixing my makeup hoping i'd hear from you so we could do something.' Then I hear the sound of a car motor speeing up and Jesse saying, 'Well awesome. Yea, the conferrence wont take long so why don't I pick you and afterwards, we'll go site seeing togther.' I felt shy again and said, 'Oh ok.' Jesse sighed again and said, 'I'm almost to your hotel so i'll hang up.' I didn't repsond, I just let him hang up and stood there so nervous. I'm not sure if he thinks of me as a nanny or if he likes me for more. I'm very confused. I hang up the phone now too and rush back to view myself in the mirror. I have on a white, floral, blouse, white skinny jeans and my brown boots. Then I put my brown leather jacket back on cuz I know it will get windy and then I head down into the lobby. Suprisingly Jesse's lexus is already waiting at the entrance and he beeps as i'm walking out the door. I hurry into his car and ask, 'Have you been waiting long?' Jesse nods and says, 'Trust me, you are worth the wait.' I smile and before I strap on my seatbelt, I face Drew behind me and say, 'Heeey cutie. Have you been a good boy?' Drew smiled making me feel all warm inside but Jesse says, 'Hardly. He resisted to take his bath this morning, screamed bloody murder the whole time I put on his clothes and as soon as I got his shoes on, he had another dirty diaper. I sweat this kid better learn to walk soon so I can potty train him!' I scoffed and said, 'Aw, no. He's perfect at this age. Boys are much cuter as babies! No offense...' Jesse rubbed the temple of his head and then said, 'None taken.' I had my setbelt on now and as I relaxed in my seat, Jesse now turned on the car radio, seeming nervous and stressed all at once. I felt bad and continued to stay calm for him. Finally we pull upto this building and Jesse parks around the side. He faces me and says, 'Well, there is a waiting room with a tv. All of Drew's toys and things are in my trunk. I'm handing you the key now and making you responsible. I have to into my conferrence now or i'll never make it.' I took a deep breath as Jesse handed me his car key, faced back to Drew and said with a sad tone, 'I'll miss you buddy.' I watched Jesse go on out of the car, he shut the door and faced the ground as he rubbed his hands together and walked quickly into the building. I then faced back to Drew and said softly, 'Just me and you cutie. Wanna get out and play with your toys?' Drew didn't respond but he sat there just gazing at me. I slowly got out of the car and went to the trunk. I opened up the trunk with the key and started sorting out what was Drews. Jesse had a lot of junk in there, including golf clubs and what looked like a bolwing ball bag. He must love doing sports of all kinds. I think I have all of Drew's stuff and then I pull him out of the car. He's so soft, small and cuddly. I just wanna squeeze him and love on him all day long. He even smells like Jesse. I guess from always being in his presence. The fact that Jesse trust me like this makes me feel good but also the fact that he dumps his kid on me, makes me feel like hes just using me as a helper and not as more. He did say I was worth the wait but was that because I was babysitting or did he like what I had on again? I'm so confused but also very curious as to where we go from here. What if we do go to switerzland together and what if we start a relationship? I even contemplated us making love together. Of course i'd like to wait till marriage but if we're going to be together. After taking Drew inside the building, it's bigger on the inside and i'm lost. Jesse said there was a waiting room but all i'm seeing is a long, empty hall and a front desk. The lady at the front desk notices me and says out, 'May I help you, miss?' I smile and say, 'I was told there was a waiting room in here with a tv.' The lady nodded and said, 'Are you waiting for somebody special?' I smirked and said feeling so nervous, 'Uh, yes. I'm Jesse McCartney's nanny.' The lady at the front desk smiled and said, 'Aw, okay. Just make a left down the hall...You're very pretty to be just a nanny.' I felt blood red and said still nervous, 'Oh um, thank you.' Then I pulled up the diaper bag more on my shoulder and pushed the stroller on down the hall. I found the waiting room and waited with Drew, playing with his toys on the floor and watching him wanting to crawl across the floor. Before I knew it, time got away and Jesse had came into the waiting room suprising me. He stood there a second to watch Drew crawling, then he faced up at me and asked, 'How long has been crawling?' I smiled feeling so good to be asked that by Jesse and said, 'I guess the past half hour. I really haven't been keeping up with time, i'm just enjoying myself.' Jesse then glared into my eyes longer making me wonder what was on in his mind and then Jesse knelt down to pick up Drew. He held him tight into his arms and asked, 'You like crawling?' Drew started to laugh some as Jesse was holding him and kissing on his cheek. I started picking up the toys and before I could finish, Jesse had his hand out to help me stand up. I took his hand with glee and once I stood up, Jesse somehow had me right next to him, touching sides and I wasn't sure if he was hugging me or what. Jesse also looked like he was unsure what was happenning, so I smiled and said, 'Thanks um, are you done?' Jesse nodded and said, 'Yea, go ahead and grab his bag and we'll go eat.' I smirked and said, 'YOu love to eat, don't you?' Jesse nodded big and said, 'You kidding? I could eat all day!' I chuckled at the same time as him and once I picked up the diaper bag, Jesse started pushing the stroller but still held Drew, just gazing at him with love eyes. Wow what a dad and I can only imagen the type of boyfriend he must me. All this time I was worried about him not being very good, since he's yet to keep a girl more than a couple of years but its clear to me, its not him at all. It's the stupid women he falls for that leave him high and dry. I would never do that though!

All and all, I have to say this has been my best vacation either and even though I worked hard, I made a friend with a toddler and certainly made friends with Jesse. Nobody at home is going to fully believe me and I know they are all going to think i'm crazy but hey, i'm happy. Really happy and excited to show some pictures off to all of my haters! So the next day I was up and packing. I wanted to get a head start because my flight was very early the next day so I wanted to be ready. As i'm packing, I get another call. Jesse wants to know what i'm up to and when I tell him that i'm packing, he sounds panicked on the phone and says, 'Oh, I forgot. You really have to go back home? Already?' I giggle feeling so giddy and say, 'Well part of me is anxious to get back home but the other part of me is having so much fun here.' Jesse then wowed me by saying, 'Good, stay. Please.' I full on laughed now and said in shock, 'But my check out is tomorrow. I'll have to buy more nights here and i'm not sure my checkbook can do that.' Then Jesse sighed heavy and said, 'Well you can stay with me... See, I have a party Saturday night and I really need a babysitter.' I thought about it and said, 'Oh well, what kind of party? Is it like with important people and business or is it just for fun?' Jesse sighed more and said, 'Well for business but I already have a date and everything and suddenly nobody is available for me anymore. I don't know where all my help went, I guess I burned them out and I can't help it. Heck, i'd pay you large to just be my full time nanny because you are so wonderful with Drew, he's comfortable and i'm comfortable with you.' Honestly, my heart was slightly breaking. He obviously doesn't see me as more or he'd be asking me to stay for him and not just for his kid.' I took another breath and said, 'Well I don't wanna leave you without help but...' Then Jesse soudned desperate over the phone and said, 'I could always try to find somebody else but I don't want nobody else. I really want you because when youre around all stress vanishes and its like everything goes so smoothly because I dont' have to worry about my son. I know he's being loved and cared for. Please if I have to show up on my knees.' My heart was racing and as flattered as I was, I was still crushed. I told him I needed a couple of hours to think it out and Jesse begged and begged for an answer. Either I was too nice or I was blinded in love with him but I ended up saying yes... I called up my family to update them and natrually, as I expected, I heard every reason of why I shouldn't do it. Something inside me told me I had to and I couldn't seem to change my mind even though my mother demanded I change my mind. Already I was being picked up by Jesse and checked out early, going to his place. It was scary and new. Kind of weird too but deep down, I knew I was making the right choice. Once we got inside, Jesse showed me to my guest room and then gave me a tour. When I saw his office that had all his awards and achievements as an entertainer, I got excited and said, 'Wow this is amazing. I can't tell you how proud I am to be standing in this room.' Jesse got really red and said, 'Oh well thank you...' Jesse faced our feet awhile, then we heard Drew waking up for a nap. Both of us jumped to his cry and had to smirk at each other. Then I said to Jesse, 'You go ahead. I'll go unpack what stuff I have.' Jesse smiled big and said, 'Make yourself at home, please. It would mean a lot to me.' I felt so crazy and giddy that when I got into my room I guess i'll call it that now, I squealed and did a quick jig to get off some energy of excitement. Then I quickly stopped as Jesse came in with Drew and said, 'Look who is awake and wants to see his favorite nanny!' I quickly grabbed Drew to kiss his cheek and hold him. Then Jesse started stepping backwards and asked, 'YOu got him a minute? I'm gonna go call my date and tell her we're still on for the party.' I sighed and said feeling crushed again, 'Uh, sure... Go a head.' Jesse smiled and waved to Drew. Then I layed Drew down on my bed next to me and faced him saying, 'I wished your daddy loved me the way you do.' Drew didn't have anything to say other than he drooled and tried getting up on his knees to crawl some more. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was Jesse's party and as if it wasn't weird that I was living here and taking care of Drew, Jesse had me taking care of him too. He got me to pick out his tie and shirt, I guess because he thinks i'm good at fashion and then asked me if I would check the weather to see what kind of jacket he needed. I didn't feel like a nanny, I felt like a maid. I wanted to be his wife but i'm not sure its going to happen at this rate. Not if hes got a date. Who is she and how long has he known her? It seems like he jumps from girl to girl very quickly. I'm not saying anything but he knows i'm down because he asked so very plain, 'Are you upset about living here? I didn't mean to force this on you but you have no idea what you mean to me.' I dropped my head some more and Jesse said, 'I hope i'm not hodling you back from something or pressuring you.' I finally tried to speak up without making a fool of myself and said, 'Um no, um, its just im such a huge fan of you and...' Jesse smirked and said, 'I can tell. I mean the way you are with Drew, its like you birthed him yourself and you take all stress away from me. I'd do anything to keep you here just for that very reason. Something about you is so relaxing. Maybe it's your warm smile?' I sighed and said, 'Well I support you in all aspects so you trust me here.' Jesse smiled and said, 'Oh I know. I can't thank you enough, either!' Then I started to leave and before I could leave his room, Jesse got my attention and said, 'Anything you want to eat just look in my fridge, Drew needs to eat about 5 and I shouldn't be out later than 1. I'll make sure I come inside quietly so I don't startle you. Oh and there's plenty of towles in my hall closet when you want a shower. I have razors in my bathroom if you need to shave, I have shampoo but I don't have any girly smells of course, uh, listen to me. I'm just rambling on. Just get whatever you need. However, i'd really like for my office to be off limits only because some of my most prized posessions are in there!' I smiled amazed at how fast and how much he is saying, so I sigh and say, 'Sure. Whatever you want.' Jesse leaned over to kiss my cheek and then said, 'Okay, i'm going then. I'm really excited too.' I wanted to be excited but he's going off with a date while I sit at home and be just the nanny. Of course he said I mean a lot to him but i'm thinking its only because he's got more freedom and less stress because i'm babysitting Drew and him. Or it feels this way. I watch him walk off and he takes a good minute or two just kissing and hugging Drew good bye. He touches my arm suprising me and says, 'Have a good night. Oh and any calls that come in, just let them all go to voicemail. I'll check them tomorrow.' I smiled shy and said, 'Sure. Have fun.' Jesse grinned bigger and said, 'I will, thanks to you.' I didn't respond to that because as special as I feel, I still don't feel good enough yet. I feel disappointed because if ever I was going to live with Jesse, I wanted to be his girlfriend but instead i'm just his nanny and he's going with another girl tonight. He slowly leaves and honks the horn of his car while backing out. I take Drew's little hand and say, 'Wave bye to daddy. Tell him you miss him and to hurry home.' When I said that, I was thinking out loud and had to stop myself because that was what I was feeling, I was wanting Jesse to have a so so time with the girl and hurry home to me instead... All evenining I thought about him and got really nosey, so I wondered back into his office with Drew. I looked around, saying, 'See daddy on the wall? He's got a lot of pictures, doesn't he?' Drew got excited and shouted, 'Da!' I giggled and felt myself so in love but knew I was hurting myself right now. As much as I wanted it to be right in my heart, I was upset. After looking over all the awards one last time, I decided I needed to leave out of there before Jesse caught me. I took Drew back to his room to play and then around 9:30pm, I rocked him to sleep. He actually went right away so I put him in his little crib and continued to pet on him. I felt so much love and continued to think of Jesse like crazy. So after I got ready for bed, putting on my silky tank and shorts, I wondered into Jesse's room and sat on his bed, just taking it all in. I could smell him on his bed and layed back just taking in the smell and started fantasizing about what i wanted to do with Jesse in this bed. I didn't mean to and fell asleep. When Jesse came home early, about 11:40, he found me on his bed and woke me up, asking if I was okay and did I not know this was his room. I got embrassased and said, 'Oh, um, I'm sorry I was nosey and I wanted see your room again so I sat on your bed but then I could smell you so I layed back to take in your smell and I guess I fell asleep...' Jesse smirked this cute smirk and said, 'Wow, well, do I smell good?' I felt so red and shakey but managed to say, 'Um, yea. You smell terrific.' Then Jesse shook his head and said, 'Youre something else, you know that?' I shrugged now holding back tears and Jesse noticed it, now pulling me into a hug and asked, 'Whats the matter?' He staretd rubbing up and down my arm, then looked into my eyes and said, 'Youre cold. YOu need some more clothes on.' I sighed and said, 'But I didn't bring anything warm...' Jesse smirked and said, 'Ah, I see what youre doing.' I then narrowed my eyebrows and asked, 'What do you think i'm doing, then?' Jesse smiled really sexy and said, 'Youre using that excuse so i'll warm you up myself!' I then shook my head and said, 'No, I respect you more than that. Infact, i'm insulted!' Jesse kind of backed away and said, 'Whoa, nanny mcphee! chill!' I scoffed and said, 'I'm not nanny mcphee, thank you.' Jesse sighed heavier and said, 'Hey i'm sorry. I wont call you that anymore, okay?' I smiled and said, 'Its okay. I guess i'm just a little upset...' Jesse smirked and said, 'A little, more like a lot. Whatever it is, you can talk to me.' Then I gazed into his eyes more feeling weak and desperate. I wanted to hold back my feelings to spare my job as nanny but I couldn't take it. Jesse kept gazing into my eyes waiting for a response, then water filled up in my eyes as I said, 'Geez, youre beautiful...' Jesse raised up his eyebrows and said, 'I beg your pardon?' I continued with the water works and said in a shakey tone, 'Jess, your eyes are low and seductive. They tell me a story about life and love and I don't wanna love away from them. Please don't make me.' Jesse sighed, then slowly let go of me so I would lay back on his bed. He never took his eyes away from mine but leaned on his side next to me and said, 'And your eyes tell me eternity is real and not to be afraid.' I wanted so badly to kiss his lips and I thought for sure it was going to happen but then Jesse sat up and said, 'well I should probably get ready for bed. Can I please get you a sweat shirt? You're freezing me in that outfit!' I dropped my head again while standing up off his bed and said, 'No, thanks. I'll see you in the morning then.' Jesse was undoing his tie, started to watch me leave but then touched my arm. I turned around anticpating what he would say and then he says, 'I'm sorry about that.' I shrugg and ask, 'About what?' Jesse sighed and said as he pulled is tie off all the way, 'Sorry if I made you uncomfortable at any point. I don't want to make things weird between us or lose you as my nanny. I'll do anything.' I sighed heavy and said, 'Jesse, i'm fine. You have me as your nanny and i'm here to stay.' Jesse quickly walked up to me, kissed my cheek and said with another smile, 'I owe you my life.' I smirked while tucking some hair behind my ear, gazing at his yummy body just wishing I could have it to myself and then said while looking back into his eyes, 'Its okay. Night.' Jesse sighed while unbuttoning his shirt and said, 'Okay, sleep well.' I purposely walked to bed slowly, getting as much glimpse as I could of him undressing. He didn't even act like he cared, he just stood there with the door wide open or maybe thats what hes just use to, since he lived alone before I came around. I still didn't shut my door all the way because I was in awe at him, watching him now unzip his dress pants and let them fall to the ground. As hes stepping out of them, I notice hes got a hard going on and i'm speechless. I really hope that hard is from me because I wanted to have my way with him and i'm surprised it didn't happen already. What will it take?

The next morning, I rush down the steps, awake and head into the kitchen, still in my silky tank and shorts. Jesse is at the stove and Drew is in his high chair eating dry cereal. I quickly go up to Drew, kiss his cheek and say, 'Good morning little cutie. Yum, you eating some cereal?' I continued to kiss on him, then face Jesse and realize how sexy he looks in boxers and a white t. Jesse faces me now and smiles, asking, 'So did you sleep okay?' I sighed and said, 'Yea, I guess... what about you?' Jesse smirked and said, 'Honestly, I slept like a baby. Knowing my son had a good dinner, was well taken care of and he slept all through the night. I really wanna find out how you do it.' I am confused and ask, 'Do what?' Jesse seems puzzled and says, 'How you make this house so calm and relaxing. Just the very presence of you, makes my mind at ease. I'm not worried about anything cuz you're taking care of me. W-well, I mean Drew!' I smirked and said, 'Well i'm kind of taking care of you too. After all, you have your plate full and I hate to see you over worked and stressed.' Jesse then bit his lip awhile, faced back to the stove and said, 'I'm making scrambled eggs with hot sauce. I have extra made for you too.' I sighed and said, 'Thats fine, i'm not super hungry so i'll only eat a little bit.' I continued to pet on Drew while he ate dry cereal, then when a piece fell off his chair, he grunted and looked down to see where it landed. I smiled big and said, 'Awe, did you drop a piece? Let me get it for you!' I picked it up and before I threw it away, I faced Drew and said, 'This is nasty. You don't wanna eat this because it fell onto the floor. Let me throw it away and give you a new piece.' Jesse quickly set two plates down on the table and cleared his throat, saying, 'Eggs are done.' I sat down next to him and said, 'Looks good. Thank you. You know, I should make you my famous brown sugar toast sometime.' Jesse then raised up his eyebrows and asked, 'You cook too? I swear, you can do it all, ms Angel sent from heaven down to Jesse to save his soul.' I felt so crazy but still confused. All signals point to us getting together and its not happening. Either were both fighting or only hes fighting it but its obvious we need to be together. 


	6. Chapter 6

I call up my mother to talk a little more about staying with Jesse and she tells me she misses me and that i'm going to be sorry. She also demands to know if i'm sleeping with Jesse and I explain to her we aren't even dating or saying we have feelings for each other which is crushing me, then my mom sighs heavy and says, 'Then you don't need to be involved with his child...' I ignore her because I love this little baby. So I start getting dressed and right after I slipped a tank on, theres a knock on my door. I open it up and Jesse is standing there with Drew, saying, 'He was missing you.' I smile and say, 'Awe, I was missing him too. Come here!' I took Drew into my eyes and started holding him up in the air, saying, 'Whose a big boy. Yes, you are!' Jesse continued to watch with a smile, then he sighed and said, 'I'm gonna get a shower and then we're going shopping.' I just faced him a minute, waiting to see what he means and then I asked, 'You and Drew?' Jesse smirked and said, 'Well yea and you too. I wanna take you to some of my favorite stores.' I then felt shy again and said, 'Oh, ok. I'll get Drew dressed then.' Jesse smiled and said, 'Great.' He walked off towards his room and all I could do was peak around the doorway and watch him walk off still in his boxers and white t. He looked so handsome to watch. I took Drew into his room and after putting him in his crib, he got up on his knees and was trying to pull himself up by holding onto the wood bars. I started picking through his closet and said, 'Awwwe, look at the little baseball shirt, it says 'Little home runner' I am so putting you in this! Does Drew wanna wear this?' I held it up infront of Drew and he smiled that cute smile without any teeth. I then lifted off the shirt he had and started putting on his baseball t. Then I took off his pj pants and put on his jeans. Once I had Drew almsot ready, I was putting on his little gym shoes. I start to tie the second shoe when Jesse appears into the room with jeans on below his waste so that I can see his boxers, he has no shirt or socks on and his hair is damp. Jesse smiles down at Drew and I, then ask, 'What did you pick for him to wear?' I show Jesse and say, 'Isn't he so adorable? Look what his shirt says. I absolutely love it!' Jesse grins bigger and says, 'Yea, I do too. My aunt, bonnie, bought it for him.' Then I stand up with Drew and says, 'Youre all ready.' Jesse reached out his hands, grabbed Drew from me and said, 'Come on buddy, lets both do up our hair, dude.' I sighed and said, 'I'm almost ready.' Jesse then faced me to talk and said, 'Great. I need about 10 more minutes.' I nodded and rushed off into my room. The feeling I get when i'm in the same room with Jesse and Drew is overwhelming. I feel like we're a family even though I know we're not. Jesse treats me like family but I wanna be treated like more. After i'm dressed, I go downstairs with my purse and sit on the couch. Soon Jesse hollers down and ask if I will get the diaper and refill it with diapers and make a fresh juice cup. I sigh, jump back up and start getting to work. This really does feel like work and I want it to feel like a relationship. Now we're all ready and we head out. Jesse straps Drew into his carseat and gets into the driver's seat. I go around into the passenger with my purse and we drive to the mall. Once we arrive, Jesse unfolds the stroller and puts Drew in it. We walk on and I carry the diaper bag. I truely feel like we're together as a family, even though we're not. People all around us glare and point. Nobody really knew Jesse had a baby and they certainly have never seen me before. Jesse keeps walking like its all natural and theres nothing wrong. I wanna get nervous but I wanna seem cool enough for Jesse. The crowd is getting bigger and Jesse was walking kind of fast, leaving me three people behind him. He looked to his side, then stopped and faced behind me to see where i'm at. I catch and say, 'It's getting really crowded in here.' Jesse nodded and said, 'Yea, its always like this. Sorry if i'm walking fast but its the only way to push through people.' I got very very nervous and as some dudes pushed along side me to walk, they faced back at me and the one said, 'Watch it, sister.' Without even thinking, I grabbed onto Jesse and felt so seccure when I did. He smirked and said, 'Ignore them. People around here can get very rude.' I nodded and soon Jesse started walking on but I had never let go of his arm. I guess I was frightend. He didn't push me off, either. Drew started crying and Jesse stopped to ask about the juice. I pulled it out of the bag, quickly bent over to reach Drew and started giving him his sippy cup. He finally took a hold of the handles and begain to drink it. Then I stood back up and stopped, as Jesse faced the shoe store and said, 'This is it. Kicks R US.' I smirked and said, 'Sounds like toys r us.' Jesse nodded and said, 'Yup. They have ladie kicks too, so you don't feel left out.' Then I sighed and said, 'Well I can't be spending a lot of money. My bank account isn't loaded.' Jesse smirked and said, 'I got it, dear.' I sighed and said, 'No, its okay. You don't need to buy me anything.' Jesse surprised me, saying, 'But i'm going to take care of you. You are so good with Drew.' I sighed more and felt really really confused. If he doesn't like me the way I like him, why is he treating me like his woman. What about the woman he dated last night? He has yet to even mention her or act like other women exist. I was expecting him to be texting like a mad man and he shows no signs of it. Maybe being a dad has really changed him. While Jesse trys on kicks, Drew is in his stoller drinking his juice and leanning back like he's tired. I awe at him and say to Jesse, 'Look, hes about to go to sleep.' Jesse smiled and said, 'Good, he needs to nap. hey while he sleeps, you should go look at the women's shoes.' I sighed and said, 'I don't. I'm not really a gym shoe type of girl. I mean have you seen me in them yet?' Jesse shook his head while looking at my feet and said, 'Nope, all I ever see you in is high heels and boots. Kicks never hurt anybody though.' I took another deep breath and said, 'Fine i'll be back. Want me to push Drew with me or leave him here with you?' Jesse smiled up at me and siad, 'Just leave him here. I'm not going anywhere. Leave the diaper bag here too.' I dropped the back and walked over to the opposite side. Soon as I got over there, the store clerk came over by me and said, 'Heey, beautiful. What's your shoes size?' I smirked and said, 'Um 7...' Then he smiled and said, 'Nice size. Not too big, not too little. I have the perfect shoe for you, just came in this morning.' He whipped out these kicks that were air max, they were high tops and they were purple, white and black. I thought they looked pretty cool and before I could say anything, he had me trying them on. They actually went well with my skinny jeans but then I said, 'Um, how much?' He smirked and said, 'Money doesn't matter.' I nodded and said, 'I can't buy something without a price tag.' Then he smirked and said, '400. With tax.' I dropped my jaw and said, 'Wow. Seriously?' The clerk looked at me funny and said, 'For you, i'd take it down a hundred. How's that?' I sighed and said, 'Well I don't know. I'm not sure Jesse will spend that kind of money on shoes.' The clerk narrowed his eyes and asked, 'Oh, you aint paying? Hell, you should buy the most expensive pair then.' I shook my head and said, 'No, hold on please. I'm gonna go talk to him first.' I get back over by Jesse and see standing up infront of the mirror and checking out the pair he had one which was also high tops and they were blue with orange. I gasped and said, 'Those look hot on you.' Jesse faced me and said, 'Yea, I dunno. For the price, I have to really love them.' I shrugged and asked, 'Why, what their price?' Jesse smirked and said, 'About 600.' I then covered my mouth making Jesse glair at me funny. Then I said, 'You'd spend that on 1 pair of shoes?' Jesse nodded and said, 'These are a collector item. Whatever you find in this store, you will not find anywhere else in the world.' I sat down so not to pass out and feel like im dreaming a dream. A really messed up and crazy dream. Jesse noticed my reaction and said, 'You ok?' I shook my head and said, 'There is dying and hungry kids all over the world and youre dropping 600 dollars on a pair of shoes. I could by a used car for that.' Jesse glared longer at me and then said, 'That would be one crappy car if it was only worth 600, even if it is used.' Then I took a deep breath and Jesse said, 'So you didn't find anything?' I nodded and said, 'Well I did but 300 for a pair of shoes is nuts.' Jesse shook his head and said, 'No no, you find something you like and i'll get it.' I put my face into my hands feeling so crazy. Jesse spoke with the clerk who asked if we made a choice and Jesse said, 'Which shoes did she try on?' The clerk showed him and Jesse said, 'Nice. Yea, I like these a lot. Hey you should seriously get these and wear these with those jeans.' I looked up at him so nervous and asked, 'YOu really like them?' Jesse nodded and said, 'Heck ya, you'd be sporting.' Then I sighed and said, 'Fine, i'll take them.' The clerk grinned and said, 'Good. Well i'll ring you up then if you just step over here. Jesse left on, leaving me to sit by Drew. I faced him, thinking how sweet he looks sleeping and it starts to make all pressure disappear. Yea it's scary being in this new lifestyle of the rich and famous but i'm doing this for Drew and Drew only. 


	7. Chapter 7

After the mall trip, Jesse was ready to eat, naturaly. We went to dinner and while we sit there, more paps were spying and taking pics. I asked Jesse what to do and he said softly, 'Just keep eating and feeding Drew. They'll go away once they got what they wanted.' So I gave Drew anoter bite of chicken cut up. He was barely nibbling on it because his teeth are still not in yet. After dinner we drove home and I just kept thinking heavy about my situation and wondered what Jesse feels. As we pulled into his garage, we got out and started getting Drew out to take inside. Then at night Jesse was in his room on the phone while I was playing with Drew downstairs. Drew got sleepy so I rocked him to sleep and took him up to bed. I couldn't help but listen in on Jesse and hear him saying, 'Yea, she's great with Drew...No, of course i'm not sleeping with her...well yea she's special to me but i'm not gonna pressure her into anything...Yea she would babysitt while we went out for awhile...As long as we don't stay out late.' I take a deep breath, wondering why i'm so special to him if he wont ask me out and is he planning to see another girl or the same girl or is a guy friend? I have no idea but i'm freaking out. Suddenly i'm noticing his doornob turnning. I rush off into Drew's room and pretend to pet on him like he's just going to sleep. Jesse comes in looking for me, faces me and I say, 'Shh, i'm trying to make him sleep now.' Jesse nodded and said softly, 'I'll talk to you later then.' He left back out of the room, still on his phone and I took another deep breath. That was a close one and i'm obviously avoiding him ask me to babysit again while he's on the phone. Then I left Drew, turned his light off and went into my room to change for bed. I guess Jesse had gotten off his phone, was coming into my room but I was standing in my bra and panties. Jesse quickly started shutting my door back and said, 'Sorry, I should have knocked first.' I sighed, slipped on a t-shirt and opened the door back on. Jesse glared at me in the t-shirt and panties, then smiled and asked, 'You ok?' I nodded and said, 'Ofcourse, I know you didn't meant to purposely look at me.' Jesse sighed as well and then said, 'Well thanks for putting Drew to sleep. He doesn't go to sleep as easy for me.' I smiled shyly and said, 'Its ok. He's so sweet when he sleeps.' Jesse smiled more and then said, 'Well, I was gonna ask you something but it's kind of late and I think we should get some sleep. Hey, I got interview in the morning, it's a phone interview so I wont have to go anywhere but i'll need to be alone in my room so if Drew cries, do you mind to get him?' I shook my head and said, 'No, not at all. Um, you wanted to ask me something?' Jesse smirked and said, 'Its okay, I changed my mind.' 


	8. Chapter 8

I was confused why Jesse didn't ask me to babysit while he goes on another date. Either he feels something for me or suddenly felt like staying in. After I had gotten almost alseep, there is a knock on my door. I rush to open it, standing in my nighty freezing and see Jesse standing there while rubbing the back of his head. I asked him what was the matter and he said he wasn't able to sleep, could he come in my room and talk. I was very nervous now and quickly glanced around my room and bed to make sure it was tighty enough for him. When I saw all I had out was my robe over the chair, I quickly put it on and welcomed him inside. He sat along side me on the bed and asked, 'You like staying here, don't you? and you don't mind looking after Drew?' I nodded slowly unsure where he's getting at, then Jesse smiled and said so sweetly, 'Ah, I just feel bad randomly meeting you and dragging you to live with me and raise my kid. It's not even your responsiblity but the mother is such an ass, I can't even bare for her to visit Drew because she only shows up with toys and doesn't even wanna play with him, just wants to give me the business and tell me what to do...which is why I have a huge favor to ask of you!' I sighed and said still nervous, 'Oh, ok. Sure.' Jesse sighed as well and said, 'Shes coming to stay this week because she needs a place to stay right now, her other boyfriend kicked her out and since shes the mother of my son, I can't just let her go out on the streets but I swear shes going to be a pain and not going to be easy to stay with. The favor I need is for you to keep a close eye on her so she doesn't bother Drew and please don't tell her you're just a fan. She'll think stuff is on between us and run to tell the paps and expose you. Please just tell her you're a trained nanny, that you applied to work for me and I hired you to live her full time.' I smirked and asked, 'Do you ask for all your fans to lie for you?' Jesse chuckled and said, 'This would mean the world to me. You already mean so much ut if you do this one, big, favor for me, well this wont be the only one, if I get the part in the new movie I auditioned for, i'll be off to switzerland and you'll be coming with me...' I shrugged and said, 'Anything for you. Just uh...' Jesse glared at me and said, 'What?' I then shook my head and said, 'never mind.' Jesse smiled, leaned over to kiss my cheek and said, 'Now I can sleep better knowing you have everything under control. Thank you.' I smiled back and said, 'You're welcome boss.' Jesse turned slightly red and then said, 'Night.' I sighed, leaned back on my bed and laied there, gazing up at the ceiling and feeling like pinching myself. Is any of this real? Then the next morning while I was brushing my teeth, Jesse was at my door again saying, 'Wakey wakey. Somebody has been crying for their nanny.' I quickly spit in my sink, shut off my water and rush to open the door. Jesse stands there holding Drew wth little red streaks of tears down his cheeks. I petted on him and said, 'Awe, i'm sorry you were crying, It's okay. Come to me!' Jesse handed him to me and as Drew threw his head onto my shoulder, Jesse smiled with these love eyes gazing at me i've never seen before in my life and he says, 'I'm going to start breakfast. Be down in 15.' I nodded and said, 'Yes sir!' Jesse walked off and I rushed Drew over onto my bed. 


	9. Chapter 9

The day Drew's mother was coming to stay, I was nervous. I've never seen her before and by the way Jesse talks about her, she sounds very bossy and rude. I helped Jesse tighty up the house and wondered where she would sleep, if she would get my bed. Jesse never did say. Finally a red, sport's car pulled in the driveway and out came this barbie, looking, blonde. Her hair was so blonde, it was almost white and it was long and shiny. She wore shades and a sun dress. The wind blew threw her dress and hair, making it look like she was a model walking into a photo shoot. I got out of my stare when Jesse rushed past me to open the door. He rushed outside and quickly went for her bags, grabbing all three of them and followed behind her. I wasn't sure why she needed just three, bags, if she was only staying one week. I watched she yelled at Jesse to be careful with her bags and soon she stepped in the front door. I was just standing there nervous, not sure what to say. Drew was in his playpin in the middle of the room playing with toys. Jesse finally stepped in after , setting her bags down and said, 'Well then. Selena, this my nanny.' I reached over to greet her and as I shook her hand, she now looked around me, lit up and said, 'Theres my baby!' You would think she actually missed him, by the way she ran towards him and picked him up out of the playpin. She kissed his cheek and said, 'Ooh, mommy missed you. You are so handsom, yes you are! You look just like daddy!' Jesse started upstairs with her stuff, not even telling me where hes taking them. I had a feeling the stuff would go into my room but I wasn't sure. I faced back around and now Drew is crying. Selena is trying to calm him down but he keeps crying. So she faces me and says, 'He acts like he doesnt even know me.' I rolled my eyes, took him from her and as he layed his head on my shoulder, I patted his back and he instantly calmed down. Selena blew out air of frustration and kind of looked around like she was bored now. Jesse finally came back, smirked this nervous smile and said, 'Who is hungry?' We ate dinner and it was very quiet. You would think a woman like her would wanna ask questions about the situation and be more supportive but she is so selfish, she just eats and texts on her phone. Once she ate half her meal, she complained she was too full and waited. Jesse and I both sat there as well, very uneasy. Soon Selena glanced up at me and asked, 'Well arent you going to clean up my plate?' I dropped my jaw, glancing at Jesse, then glanced back to Selena and said, 'Excuse me, I am not the maid, I am only the nanny. Jesse works so hard, he really needed help with Drew. So he hired me.' Selena sighed, faced her plate, then faced back up at Jesse and said, 'Im so sorry I ruined your life. I should have never slept with you.' She ran off up the stairs, leaving me to feel bad and Jesse looked like he felt bad too. He touched my shoulder and said, 'Ill be right back. I guess I gotta go talk to her. Just so you know, none of this is your fault.' I shrugged wondering why he said that and then notcied Drew making a mess on his tray. I quickly washed his hands but have to sigh when I hear them fighting, Selena yelling, 'I never asked to be pregnant and have your baby! I never asked to get drunk and sleep with you that night! If I was sober then, I would have ignored you!' Jesse also yelling, 'Selena, I am sorry and I am not mad at you. I love you and our son. I haven't asked you for anything accept i've been there for Drew and you haven't. Even the nanny does more than you have ever done and she's only been here a week.' I heard a gasp, a scoff and I heard Selena say, 'You let some strange lady you have known for a week just take care of our baby?' Jesse yelled out, 'I have known her two weeks and she has been the best thing to happen to me. Dont you dare try to take her away!' I couldn't believe what I was hearing and almost dropped the baby's spoon. I focused on what I was doing, reminding myself its a 'job' although I wish it was more. I wish Jesse would make his 'good for nothing ex' leave and then hold me in his arms so I could kiss his tender, lips and be his girl.

Come night time, I came down to get a drink after putting Drew to sleep, wondering where Selena is. Jesse is making up a bed on the couch and he looks so sexy in his boxer-briefs. I question where Selena is about the time he's going under the cover and he says, 'Shes gonna sleep in my bed toinght so you can stay in yours and I will sleep here.' I sighed while sitting on the edge of the couch, couldn't resist but to pet his head and said, 'you sure you are comfortable here? You can have my bed and I will sleep here on the couch.' Jesse began to gaze at me so sweetly that I was leaning forward like I was gonna kiss him and as I resisted, Jesse said, 'Nah, im fine here. Anyway, you can hear Drew better if your upstairs. Also, I forgot to tell you I have a photoshoot so you will be stuck making Selena breakfast. I will be home in time to make lunch. All the photoshoot info will be displayed on my fridge so if you have a majour problem, you know where to call. My cellphone will be off because I will be busy ofcourse. Any questions?' I shrugged and said, 'I guess not...' Jesse smiled and said, 'Good. Sleep tight.' I watched him turn over on the couch and then I sighed heavier, making him face back at me and ask, 'Whats the matter?' I shook my head and said, 'nothing, its me. all me.' Jesse kind of glared at me confused and said, 'What is all you?' I stood up quick and said, 'Nothing. Just um, night. If you need anything, you know where to call too.' Jesse smiled and said, 'Yup. Sweet dreams.' I nodded and rushed off. The next day was very interesting because when I started down the steps for breakfast, I thought I heard crying. I wanted to run for Drew but realized it was actually Selena crying. I peaked into Jesse's room and saw her on the bed, looking at some kind of book or maybe it was a photo album. I asked her if she was okay and she said, 'Oh, these old pictures make me sad. Jesse was so sweet to me and I have been horrible to him.' I wanted to speak up but she kept talking and said, 'He doesnt deserve my crap and here you are being so perfect for him and being like the perfect mother, I feel like it should be your kid and not mine. You obviously love them both more than me.' I tried to speak up now to defend myself but Selena started crying harder and said, 'Why cant I be more like you? why?' I shrugged so speechless and said softly, 'Uh...im really not that great of a person. Really, im just a big fan of Jesses. I always liked his music and movies.' Selena then sniffed while dabbing a tissue underneath her eyes and said, 'Well that explains why youre so good to Jesse. God im so stupid.' I tried to comfort her and then I hear Drew crying. I just glare at her waiting for her to go grab her son but she just keeps sitting there in tears. I realize shes lazy and careless so I left her to keep crying and got Drew. I carried him downstairs and started making breakfast, putting a few cheerios on his tray to keep him busy while I make eggs. Soon Selena came down in the most gorgeous robe, that was silky and lavender. She noticed me cooking and said, 'Good youre making the breafast now. I was waiting all morning to eat.' I glared at her and said, 'Well im not the made, just the nanny. You could have got up and cooked yourself.' Then Selena scoffed and said, 'yea right. Since Jesse always cooked for me, I never learned how.' I shrugged and kept scrambling the eggs. Then I scraped them out of the pan onto plates and passed them out. I set Drew's plate down and he instantly grabbed a piece of egg with his hand, putting it to his mouth and missed. He leaned over to look at the floor, noticed where the egg had fell and started grunting for me to pick it up. I did, sat it away from him and picked up his little, plastic fork, feeding him myself. He loved it and from the looks of how fast Selena is eating, she loves the eggs too. I sighed now missing Jesse badly and wished he had feelings for me, like i do him. I want this good for nothing selena out of his life and I wanna marry him and have his family so bad. I'm already doing a good job at raising his kid. 


	10. Chapter 10

Jesse finally came home from the photoshoot and he looked drop-dead gorgeous. I actually gasped when he walked in the front door. He smiled sexy at me and asked, 'Did you survive today?' I nodded and said, 'I just put both Drew and Selena down for their naps.' Jesse then chuckled lightly and said, 'Thats too funny. Selena does seem happier when shes had her nap.' I sighed and asked, 'How about your day? Can I see any of your photos yet?' Jesse grinned and said, 'Not yet but in a week ill be on the cover of 17 magazine.' I lit up and said, 'Oh thats wonderful. Congratulations.' Jesse just kept smiling while standing there, making me wish I could walk up to him and makeout with him. Then he sighed and said, 'Well while everyone naps, im going for a shower to get all this hair-gel out and then ill make lunch. Soup and sandwhiches sound ok?' I nodded and said, 'Can I help you?' Jesse got red and asked, 'In the shower?' I also got red and then said quick, 'no no. with making lunch.' Jesse smirked and said in a shakey voice, 'Oh. Right. Sure, I dont mind.' I smiled without hesitation, still wanting to kiss him but as I stood up near him, he was already walking away towards the steps. I quickly sat back on the couch feeling stupid and confused. Maybe Jesse is scared to admit he loves me too or maybe he still loves his ex. Im so frustrated because she clearly doesnt care about him but I do. With all my heart, too. After his shower, I hear camotion upstairs. Im listening wondering whats going on and I hear Jesse laughing and then I hear Selena laughing. Im scared shes trying to get back in his life but I know she doesnt deserve Jesse. I'm waiting in the kitchen to start lunch and can still hear laughter. Suddenly though, it got quiet. Really quiet and theres no movement. Im scared whats going on and can feel my heart shattering. Soon Jesse is coming back down the steps so I try to straighten up myself so he doesn't see im sad. He notices im waiting in the kitchen and says, 'Hey. Ready to make lunch?' I nodded and said, 'Sure.' Jesse smiled and said, 'Okay. Ill get out my cook book. Does homemade clam chowder, sound good to you?' I nodded and said, 'I love seafood.' Jesse smiled but as he was going through his stack of cook books, we can hear Selena at the top of the steps saying, 'Jesse, come here.' He sighed and yelled back, 'What do you want? Im gonna make us lunch.' Then she yelled again and said, 'Please, I need you.' Jesse faced me frustraited and said, 'Sorry, the recipe is in this one. Just look up the ingrediants and I will be right back down.' I sighed as well, so hurt and watched him rush off. I'm not sure what they were doing but it was really quiet for at least 15 minutes and I had already started on the meal. Jesse soon rushed back down and when he saw i've already started, he smirked at me and said, 'You started without me?' I shrugged and said, 'Yea, its pretty easy. I just need the celery cut up.' Jesse nodded and said, 'Im right on it.' Now Selena came back down in a different outfit then what she had on this morning and she sits at the island on a stool. She's watching us cook and sighing, while she plays on her phone. Jesse kind of glances at her and says, 'You ok now?' She smiles and says, 'I guess. I could be better.' I want to question whats going on but im scared. I hope they arent planning on getting back together. I would have to leave if that ever happen. Then Selena got up off the stool and left into the living room. I faced Jesse a minute just wishing nothing was going on and Jesse smiled at me and said, 'Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?' I was speechless and before I spoke up, Jesse added, 'Selena told me shes jealous of you. You really made a good impression with her. She likes you, shes just jealous at how much you can do that she cant.' I stopped stirring the soup and said nervously, 'Well thats very flattering. Im not really that great of a person.' Jesse scoffed and said, 'Yea and Im not a good actor. They pay me anyway just for the heck of it.' I smirked now shy and said, 'Youre funny, you know that?' Jesse suprised me when he leaned over, kissed my cheek and said, 'Life is funny. Isnt it?' I just gazed into his eyes thinking how badly I wanna crash down on him and make love with him so bad. Jesse noticed I kept gazing into his eyes, smiled even bigger and said, 'Youre imaginning us having sex on the floor, arent you?' I jumped out of my stare and shouted, 'No! Of course not!' Jesse then frowned and said, 'Oh... then its just me.' I raised up my eyebrows and asked, 'What?' Jesse giggled and said, 'Ah, nothing. Hey let me stir that soup and you go check on Drew, then come help set the table.' I sighed and said, 'Ok. sure.' I walked off and as I got up the stares, I had to stop a minute to lean against the wall and run my hands through my hair so stressed out and confused. Is he teasing me or does he want me? I want him so bad I can hardly stand it but im afraid to tell him that because his ex is here and hes treating me like his employee half the time. I don't know what to do at all. After I check on Drew, I came down to set the table. Jesse was making the sandwhiches already and quickly walked up to me, trying to feed me one and said, 'tell me if you like this.' I had no choice but to bite down on the sandwhich since Jesse kind of sholved it in my mouth. After I took a bite, Jesse was just standing there waiting on my answer. I really enjoyed it and said, 'This is really good. Did you come up with this yourself?' Jesse smiled so sexy and said, 'Actually, it came out of my book but I wish it was my own idea. Its guiness.' I nodded and said, 'Its gonna be great with the soup.' Jesse kept smiling and then I sighed and said, 'Are you just gonna stand there and drive me crazy?' Jesse raised up his eyebrows and said, 'Oh I didnt realize this drove you crazy. Maybe you could stop being so rediculously cute and I wouldnt have to smile so much.' I scoffed so caught off guard and nervous, saying, 'Im not trying to be cute.' Jesse shook his head and said, 'Well you are.' I then crossed my arms trying not to freak out and said, 'Can we eat now?' Jesse walked back over to the sandwhiches, picked one up and began to feed me again. I ate and just stood there with him feeling so crazy. Finally Jesse kissed my cheek and said, 'Go tell Selena lunch is ready and i'll make you something to drink.' I nodded thinking this is just a dream. Theres no way Jesse is flirting with me like this but its bad. 


	11. Chapter 11

After lunch, I was up in Drew's room with him. He was awake now and playing. Jesse knocked on the bedroom door and said, 'Hey, Selena and I are gonna take a little walk and talk. Shes going through a tough time right now. Do you mind?' I shrugged and said, 'I guess not. Drew is being good.' Jesse smiled, hurried over to kiss Drew's cheek and after he said, 'Daddy loves you.' He reached up and kissed my cheek too.' I smiled so suprised and asked, 'What was that for?' Jesse smiled into my eyes and said, 'What do you mean? Don't pretend you dont know how special you are right now. I owe you my life for staying with me and raising my family.' I sighed and said stern, 'Its not your family, just one kid. Dont make it sound like were together.' Jesse shrugged and said, 'I wasnt but sorry if ive made you uncomfortable. I just wanna make you feel good about being here with me.' I sighed and said, 'I already feel good without you trying. Just dont try too hard cuz youre giving me mixed signals and messing with my feelings.' Jesse stood up, seemed a bit frustraited and said, 'I understand and im sorry. Ill quit.' He walked off and when he did, I faced the carpet, holding back tears. What the heck is wrong with me? Did I really just blow him off and turn him away from flirting with me? I was so mad at myself but at the same time, I was scared to death. The mother of his child is here for God sakes and im suppose to be his 'nanny' cuz he pays me to... If he wanted more, why didn't he just tell me? Why did he have to play mind games? Jesse and Selena were gone for at least 20 minutes instead of 15 and when they came back, I heard Selena shut Jesse's bedroom door and Jesse soon came back into Drew's room, watching me clean up his toys while Drew crawled over to him quick. Jesse picked up him, throwing him up in the air to catch him & making cute faces at him. Then he blew on his cheek and said, 'daddy loves you soo much.' I just watched, making Jesse look over at me with a smile and say, 'You ok?' I nodded and said, 'Im sorry I freaked out earlier. With the mother of your child here, I feel kind of out of place.' Jesse shrugged and said, 'How do you think she feels? Your the one raising her son.' I sighed as I stood up and said, 'Well hey, im not keeping her son from her. Im only trying to help you.' Jesse nodded while facing the ground, almost looking upset and said, 'Ya know, she really does want to try to be a better mother and be the wife I originally asked her to be before all this but she just doesnt have the drive in her. Shes too selfish. I have to give her a second chance because she is the mother of Drew but its not going to be easy and im not sure I feel for her the way I use to.' I then got really upset and said quick, 'Youre joking, right? Shes good for nothing and you wanna give her a second chance? So then what happens to me?' Jesse sighed really heavy and said, 'I feel for you, I really do. I cant say that about anyone else right now.' I shrugged and said, 'What does it matter, if you get back with Selena?' Jesse also shrugged and said, 'I dont really know. You must think this is an easy choice im making and its not. I have to do what is best for my kid. Sorry we didnt birth him together but its the way my life planned out. I didnt ask for this!' I felt tears build up, I started to rub on Jesse's shoulder, down his back and said, 'Jesse, ive not been with you very long but ive been a fan of yours forever and I will always support you whatever you choose. I do care about you and Drew, I was even willing to go all the way to switzerland with you.' Jesse nodded and said softly, 'I still want you to go.' I sighed and said, 'Well what about Selena?' Jesse scoffed and said, 'Like shell care. Im telling you, shes lazy.' I then sighed really aggrivated and said, 'I guess ill still go. You are just really making thing complicated between us right now. I dont appreciate it at all!' Jesse faced the ground awhile but then faced at Drew who was blowing bubbles out of his mouth. We both laughed at the same time, noticing it and then Jesse leaned in and kissed my forehead. He smiled and said, 'Im not saying im really gonna just go back to Selena and forget about you. Im just slowly giving her this trial run to see if she can handle things the way you do.' I then nodded and said, 'I understand. Maybe im just jealous.' Jesse surprised me when he giggled this sexy giggle and said, 'Oh trust me, you have nothing to be jealous about. Shes very jealous of you. Bad.' I blushed and asked, 'really?' Jesse nodded, winked at me soo freakin sexy and said, 'Well hey, im gonna take Drew to see Selena but I wanna see you before you go to bed so meet me down at the couch. ok?' I sighed and said playfully, 'We will just see about that...' Jesse raised up his eyebrows and watched me slowly shut my bedroom door. I instantly got ready for bed and tried to be sexy. I had on a silky tank with matching shorts, I pulled my hair up in a high pony tail and fixed up my makeup. Then I sprayed myself and ran down the steps. I stopped in my tracks though as I hear Selena yell for me. I run in to check on her and she says, 'I cant make him sleep. What do I do?' I smirked and said, 'Rock him in his chair and sing to him. He loves that.' Selena nodded but then said, 'What if he hates me singing voice?' I shrugged and said, 'Then just hum to him softly.' I ran on down and when I got to the couch, Jesse wasnt there yet. I decided to lay and hide under the covers for fun. Jesse came back in with a drink and when I popped out of the covers, he grabbed his chest and said, 'Wow you scared me.' I giggled and said, 'Gottcha!' Jesse then set his drink down and actually started tickling me. I giggled out loud but Selena had came down with Drew and asked, 'Whats going on?' Jesse faced her shocked and said, 'Uh...' I sat up and said, 'He was tickling me cuz I scared him. Were just fighting like brother and sister.' Selena sighed and said, 'I cant get Drew to sleep and im tired from the walk. One of you please put him to bed.' She handed him to Jesse and just walked back off. She never told him goodnight, tried to kiss him or yell at me. nothing. I then faced Jesse and asked, 'No goodnigh kisses?' Jesse gave me this look that said, 'Shut up!' & once Selena had disappeared upstairs, Jesse sighed and said, 'I told you its not like that just yet. Dont rush me into something im not sure I want.' I shrugged and asked, 'Well what do you want?' Jesse smiled, walked up to me and quickly stole a kiss from my lips. My heart sank, my eyes wide and I felt betterflys in my stomach! I just stood there wowed but then Drew started crying. I took him from Jesse and said, 'Ill put him to bed.' Jesse smiled and said sexy, 'You better get back down here, afterwards. You understand?' I bit my bottom lip and rushed upstairs, not sure what is going to happen but already im turned on and feeling super sexy. I think there is tension between us and its clear we both desire sex. I refuse to have sex while Selena and Drew is here. I wonder if he will feel the same? 


	12. Chapter 12

I got Drew to sleep finally and before I went back down, I sprayed a little more perfume on my neck. I hurried down the steps and found all the lights out, with the tv on quietly and Jesse was laying on the couch just watching it. He noticed I was in the room, sat up and smiled. I walked up to him and said, 'Drew is asleep.' Jesse patted next to him on the couch and said, 'Sit with me.' I did and asked, 'so you going to bed?' Jesse smirked and asked, 'Are you my mother?' I shook my head and said, 'Well I know you had a long, day and you probably have another long, day tomorrow.' Jesse smiled and said, 'Actually I only have a few things to do around here tomorrow but if youd like me to make something up, ill play golf all day tomorrow with the boys.' I sighed and said, 'well no, I mean you can but I have to speak up. I love Drew and being here but I dont have my car or anything like that, so I feel stuck here everyday and with Selena here, crying the whole time, its very blan. I wanna take Drew places like the zoo. Is that ok?' Jesse smiled even bigger and said, 'So youre wanting to go tomorrow? You can always drive my suv.' Then I sighed some more and asked, 'What if I have an acceidnet? Wont that work against you on your insurrance?' Jesse kept smiling and said, 'Well its nice youre thinking of me but I think I have everything taken care of. So dont worry.' I sat there longer facing the tv, realizing Jesse is watching some kind of late night reality show. i question what hes watching and he smirks, saying, 'Thats one of my buddies. Him and his roommates have this show. They get pretty wild, partying a lot and invite a lot of hot girls over.' I chuckled lightly and said, 'This is entertainment? All theure doing right now is talking and sitting on their couch. Wouldnt a normal, reality, show have a bunch of cursing, people in their underpants and fist fighting?' Jesse laughed out and said in a flirty voice, 'You crack me up!' I just sat there longer feeling nervous again just realizing im actually sitting next to Jesse McCartney late at night, laughing. I felt Jesse's hand on my leg and I was afraid to say enough until he his hand rubbed up my leg. I faced his hand and as I faced up into his eyes, he instantly attacked me and we made out. My eyes wide, my hands are shaking and i'm so turned on. Jesse pushed me back on the couch and I felt his tongue slide in my mouth. I moaned out so excited and caught up in the rush. Jesse also moaned out and rubbed back up my leg real smooth. The heat was on and I felt so crazy. We thought we heard footsteps so we both sat up quick out of breath. Selena was standing in the middle of the steps, hollering for Jesse. He looked at me with his eyes rolled and got up quick to go talk to her. I just sat there catching my breath and looking around on the couch so freaked out. This all was really going down! It almost like 10 minutes before Jesse came back and I felt myself wanting to fall asleep on the couch. I actually put his blanket over me and realized it smelled like him. I sniffed it and smiled in heaven. Then I layed on his pillow in total comfort. Right about the time my eyes started closing, Jesse came back down, smirked and said, 'Yo, dont go sleep!' I sat back up and said, 'i was getting tired of waiting. She okay yet or is she still crying?' Jesse sighed, faced me and said, 'Actually she was telling me good night and that she loves me.' I felt bad now and said, 'Oh...' Jesse wrapped his arms around me and said, 'Its whatever. Shes told me the same thing right before she left me to party hard. Im not sure I believe her anymore.' I felt even more bad and said, 'Im sorry Jesse. You know im here for you.' Jesse smiled and said, 'Ofcourse you are.' I glared at him and asked, 'What is that suppose to mean?' Jesse continued to smile at me while gazing into my eyes and said, 'You are fantastic. I cant believe I met you and now youre here staying with me.' I got shy and said, 'Well im happy to be here. Its everything I came out to Cali to in the first place.' Jesse then kissed up my neck, freezing me in my tracks not able to move but i started moaning again. Jesse hands hugged up my waste tigher, he grunted out and then said softly, out of breath, 'You smell so sexy right now.' I giggled and said, 'I tend to wear a lot of perfurme.' Jesse smirked and said, 'Thats fine by me.' I sighed as Jesse grabbed me back up in his arms, leaned me back on his pillow and kissed back up my neck. I wanted to speak up but instead I moaned out again. Jesse seemed like he was losing his mind, hugged up to my body still kissing up my neck and then whispered into my ear with his hot breath tracing down my neck, 'I hope you want me as much as I want you right now.' I felt horrible, sighed heavily, making Jesse face into my eyes and ask, 'You dont?' I felt bad glancing away from him but then as I faced him again, I said, 'Jesse, I dont feel comortable with your ex here and Drew upstairs. I mean were on your couch.' Jesse smirked and said, 'I have a blanket silly. I wont be upset if you leak on my blanket. I bet it will smell as wonderful as your body.' I made a gross face and said sarcastically, 'Your not at all like the other guys I have turned down.' Jesse narrowed his eyebrows and said, 'I am too, a gentleman, one that happens to be attracted to his sexy, nanny.' I sighed again and whispered, 'Not now. Maybe when your ex goes home, if that ever happens.' Jesse sat up from me and said, 'I dont care if shes here or not. Shes already had her chance with me and blew it. Id much rather have her catch us and then maybe she will get the memo that ive moved on just fine without her help.' I smirked and said, 'Jesse...' Jesse continued to gaze into my eyes and said, 'You know you want to... Its gonna feel good.' I laughed out loud and said, 'You are crazy! Im attracted to you too but im not ready to get invovled with you like that.' Jesse stood up off the couch and said, 'I understand. Maybe we can just have conversation then. want some coffee?' I lit up and said, 'Of course! Sounds like an all nighter!' Jesse got sarcastic and said, 'No, having sex would be an all nighter...but youre not into that.' I scoffed and said, 'Jesse, its a big step. Sex isnt just a thing for me. Its a bigger deal to me then how youre treating it.' Jesse kept talking sarcastic and said, 'Hey, its a big deal to me too. I wanna share it with you and I would think after of weak of seeing me in my boxers, youd wanna share the same thing.' I giggled and said, 'Yea, you turn me on.' Jesse raised up his eyebrows and said, 'Then whats the big deal about? Im turned on too!' I smirked and said, 'make the coffe so we can have conversation or im going to bed.' Jesse pulled on my arm and said, 'Come help me.' I went with him into the kitchen and while we stand there waiting for it to be done, I sighed and asked, 'So youre really turned on by me?' Jesse raised up one eyebrow and said, 'I thought sure you knew from day one I was attracted to you.' I shrugged my shoulders and said, 'You gave me so many signals, making me unsure what you felt about me.' Jesse wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to lean on him and when I did, I felt so insane. We just stood there leaned against the counter, then I faced up at Jesse and said, 'Hey Jesse...' He looked down at me with these love eyes and I said, 'So do you feel something for me or do you just want in my pants?' Jesse smiled and said so bluntly, 'Both.' I got surprised and said, 'Oh ok. So you feel something and you want in my pants too.' Jesse nodded and said, 'Pretty much.' I sighed heavy and looked at the coffee pot. It looked like it was close so I said, 'I think its almost ready.' Jesse faced it too and said, 'Ok. You wanna get out the cream and sugar?' I nodded and went into the fridge. I honestly felt so crazy and sexy right now. Jesse gave me this huge, confidence boost tonight. 


	13. Chapter 13

Jesse and I sat up till almost 4am, talking and laughing. We learned a lot about each other and then before I went up to bed, Jesse kissed my lips and smacked my butt to move me along. I faced him with a smirk and said, 'See you in the morning.' Jesse winked at me and said, 'Night babe.' I rushed up the stairs but I still couldn't go to sleep. I layed there wondering if Jesse was asleep yet and was he thinking about me?' I finally fell asleep at 4:25. The next morning I felt something slapping at my face. I woke up quick and Drew was sitting there laughing out and smacking my face. Then I looked up and noticed Jesse standing there. I smiled and said, 'You scared me.' Jesse smirked and said, 'ready to get up and take Drew to the zoo?' I sighed heavy and said in a tired groan, 'You kept me up too late... im still tired.' Jesse chuckled, leaned down to blow on my cheek, making me sit up quick and then he said, 'I already made fresh coffee and layed out Drews clothes for you. Im gonna go get the keys to my suv for you and ill be back.' I sighed again and asked, 'You cant go with?' Jesse faced back at me and said, 'Nah, I have things to do here and Selena needs to go pick up her sister at the airport so I have to go.' I shook my head and said, 'Hold up! Youre really gonna treat me this way?' Jesse glared at me and asked, 'What way? Didnt you say last night you wanted to take Drew to the zoo?' I nodded and said, 'But...' Jesse stopped me in my words and said, 'Well then ill pack you some snacks, some water bottles and ill go order your tickets.' I stood up with Drew, walked up to Jesse and bravely kissed his lips. He just stood there grinning and I asked, 'Remember that?' Jesse smirked so sexy and said almost blushing, 'Chyeaa... how could I forget?' I shrugged and said, 'Then act like it. Am I your employee or your friend?' Jesse shook his head and said, 'You are more.' Then I raised up one eyebrow and said, 'We will see... you keep leading me on like that and we may get somewhere.' I walked off away from Jesse leaving him speechless and took Drew to dress him up. I also dressed up in a zebra tank, since its the zoo. Once I came down into the kitchen, Jesse saw Drew and I and said, 'Rawr. The zoo will be alive and wild today. God I hope its mating season.' I brushed some hair out of my face and ignored him, sett\ng Drew on the counter and putting his shoes on him. Then Jesse came up by my and whiserped, 'You mad at me or something?' I faced him finally and said, Well you have yet to acknowledge me this morning. You just throw your kid in my face and give me the business, so much for personal or caring about my feelings. Ill just choose to be your employee today, do my job and you have fun with Selena and her sister. ok?' Jesse dropped his jaw and said frustraited, 'You think im excited I gotta go pick up her sister?' I shrugged and said, 'Why cant you say no? Are you afraid of your ex girlfriend?' Jesse shook his head quick and said, 'Of course not!' I smirked and said, 'Prove it. Drop her and go to the zoo with your kid and someone who loves you and your kid too.' Jesse nodded and said, 'Fine! I will go!' At first I was stunned to talk and just stood there watching him walk away out of the kitchen. I'm not sure what he was doing but I had a good feeling he was dressing up to go with us. I sat Drew in his playpin and proceeded to pack his diaparbag with the snacks Jesse made. Too soon Jesse came back down still not dressed and said, 'Screw it, im not going!' I glaired at him and said, 'Youre kidding me, right? Shes not your mother, Jesse!' He sighed and said sternly to my face, 'Maybe you dont understand this because its not you in this situation but she is the mother of my kid and I want my son to know his own mother. Im tryng to support her and encourage her to stick around in his life. If I dont, she is going to leave again.' I frowned feeling somewhat bad but got brave and said, 'Who wants a mother in their life that doesnt even care enough to check their diaper or see if they are hungry? She doent even wanna hold him or touch him.' Jesse faced the ground thinking deep, looking sad and I started walking off, saying, 'Sorry to be so rude and heartless but I dont think its fair.' Jesse smirked and said, 'It is fair. Shes the mother and you arent. Youre the nanny.' I nodded and as I went to leave, I grabbed Drew, faced back at Jesse and said, 'You can forget last night ever happened and when it is mating seaon, you will not be the animal in my cage.' I stormed out the door knowing I made Jesse super aggrivated and upset. I didn't care at this point because the way hes playing with my emotions is kiling me. First hes my boss, then hes my friend, then hes my boss again, then he randomly comes on to me and tries to have sex with me. We over came that and made a relationship then as soon as I wake up, hes back to my boss. I can't deal with this any longer. 


	14. Chapter 14

I took Drew to the zoo and on my way home, I called my mother. Naturally she told me to bud out of Jesse's life completely and come home where I belong. I felt so horrible and cried my eyes out, sitting in the driveway. Drew started crying too but then I saw Jesse's car pulling in beside me and sure enough, there wasn't just Selena in there but her sister was there too. I waited to get out so they wouldn't see my tears. Jesse came to my side of the window and tapped on it. I rolled down the window and said, 'Drew is only crying because I am. He might be ready for his nap though because he had a long day.' Jesse nodded and said, 'So thats his excuse. Whats yours?' I narrowed my eyebrows and said, 'Oh dont pretend to care.' Jesse shrugged and said, 'Fine.' I got out and saw Jesse going around the side and getting Drew out. He held him and left to go inside. I went around to get the diaper bag and also followed inside. After I sat his bag down, I ran upstairs to pack my bag to go home. Selena and her sister were both in Jesse's room and I could hear the sister asking, 'So whats the story on the nanny? YOu think Jesse has feelings for her?' Selena was quiet and saying softly, 'Well shes very pretty and she has a lot more in common with him than I do. I just wish I was more like her.' I sighed heavy, fell on my bed and about that time, my door swung open. Jesse came in, shutting the door back and sitting on the edge of my bed holding Drew. He faced around to see my case and asked, 'What are you doing?' I covered my face with my hands and said, 'I'm going home!' Jesse freaked and said, 'What did you say?' I sat up and said louder, 'Im going home! Im done, Jesse! This has nothing to do with me. Im just a fan, not the mother of Drew, not in a relationship with you, im nothing to you here. Im going home where I belong. Thanks for making me finally realize Cali and being with you was just a dream and isnt meant to come true.' Jesse scoffed and said, 'If you only knew how perfect you are here.' I shook my head and said, 'I dont wanna be perfect. I wanna be with somebody who values me for me and not for the nice things I do for them.' Jesse faced out in space awhile, then faced back at me and asked, 'Is there anyway I can change your mind?' I nodded and said, 'Stop playing with my heart! You either love me or you dont. YOu cant love me for 4 hours and then magically love Selena the next.' Jesse nodded and said, 'Im sorry. Its so hard because I am falling for you but I cant get rid of Selena as long as shes the mother of my kid. You have to understand this or you dont love me for me.' I then faced the bed feeling so bad but got out of my stare when Jesse kissed my cheek. I smirked and said, 'Please. It hurts me so much when you get my hopes up only to let me down.' Jesse frowned, petted on my hair gently and said, 'Im so sorry. I guess im just nervous about the whole thing and im not sure how to react yet. You know, you came so quickly in my life, I havent had time to rehearsh all the things I need to say to you. Infact, you make me speechless most of the time.' I got really red, giggled and said, 'Aw thats so cute. I really do feel something here for you. My mother just thinks your personal business is not my personal business and I should bud out.' Jesse kissed my cheek again and said, 'Im begging you to stay. Not just for Drew, stay for my pleasure!' I went to speak up but Jesse finished his sentince and said, 'and by pleasure, I dont mean just sex. I mean good company. Someone to share coffee with and stay up talking to them.' I smiled and said, 'I enjoyed last night so much, you have no idea how hard it was to sleep because I wondered about you the rest of the time.' Jesse smirked, kissed my lips and said, 'My pants were thinking of you all night and day. My pants are thinking about you right now.' I laughed out loud and said, 'Well tell your pants to stay zipped or war will take place.' Jesse quickly got straight faced and said, 'Geez.. you little fire ball.' I giggled, kissed his cheek and said, 'I wanna make dinner. Is that cool?' Jesse nodded and said, 'Sure, can I help?' I also nodded and said, 'Maybe we can grind the cheese together.' Jesse nodded and said, 'We can beat the dough.' I stopped in my tracks to face him and said in a sexual, tone, 'We can spice things up with some seasoning.' Jesse sighed and said in a cracky, voice, 'Ok enough talking like that or im going to expload and I promise its going in your mouth.' I shook my head at him thinking hes so crazy and then I hurried into the kitchen ahead of him. He came after me, first putting Drew in the playpin and then coming into the kitchen to flirt more. I wonder what Selena and her sister will think? 


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of this week was torture. Jesse was trying to impress Selena's sister so she thinks hes a great guy and father. Selena was still crying and making Jesse do everything for her. on top of all the that, I was still raising Drew for her and Jesse kept sneaking around to flirt with me and I think he wanted Selena to catch us but I didn't have the guts for that. Maybe he knows her better than I do but she seems pretty bossy and powerful, considering when she tells Jesse to jump, he jumps. I didn't go home but my mother is upset at me and refusing to hear me out. Everyday she calls just to tell me to come home and I explain to her Drew needs me and so does Jesse. I honestly want him probably as much or more than he wants me. I just fear Selena so much. I wasn't going to fear her but since Jesse made it clear about her being the mother of Drew, i'm starting to understand the situation more and go easier on her and Jesse. I thought the original plan was Selena would be here a week but she's making no actions to move. I asked Jesse about it and he told me, she could stay as long as she needed to. I hated it and actually wanted her to leave so I could sleep with Jesse finally. Selena ended up staying for two more weeks with her sister and it was two of the longest weeks. Jesse and I did start planning and packing for Switzerland but it wasn't coming fast enough. Selena found out I was going and taking Drew, then she demanded to know why I couldn't stay behind with Drew and wait till Jesse gets back but he was going to be gone for almost a month and he didn't wanna be away from Drew that long. Telling that to her wasn't understandable because she doesn't even care that much about Drew. That we knew of... the day we were leaving, she cried while holding Drew and said, 'Dont leave mommy. Youre breaking my heart.' I faced Jesse frustrated, wondering what to do. Jesse shook his head, took Drew from her and said, 'He will be fine. You and your sister can just hang out here till I get back and no wild parties while im gone. Im serious!' Selena pouted her lip and said, 'But Jesse...' He looked her deep into her eyes and said softly, 'Im serious.' Selena sighed and hugged Jesse. After they hugged, she faced me and said, 'You better not lose my child in Switzerland and make sure he doesnt catch any sickness.' I actually smirked at her and said, 'I think I got it under control.' I left out the door and Jesse came out behind me, shutting the door. We both got into the car that was riding us to the airpot. We got to the airport and as we walked inside, paps were chasing us down. We walked even quicker to our destination and got checked right in. While we waited to board, I was feeding Drew some snacks and preparing him so he'll have an easy flight, since its going to be a long flight. Jesse just sat there looking around, then faced me with a smile and said, 'You really snapped at Selena today, didnt you?' I sighed heavy and said, 'Well ive been the one raising her kid all this time and then she wants to tell me how to do it. I dont think so. She can kiss my perfect ass.' Jesse smirked out and said, 'Damn girl. Id like to kiss it myself.' I got red, realizing all I said and looked away to focus on Drew. Jesse got my attention though and said, 'You know its not your fault your sexy.' I sighed again and asked, 'What are you gonna do now that were alone again?' Jesse raised up his eyebrows and said softly, 'I think you are know...' I shook my head and said, 'What, were gonna have a tea party?' Jesse smirked and said, 'Ok. We can call it a tea party but its gonna get rough, just to warn you.' I smiled feeling excited but did my best to keep my cool. It's very weird hearing Jesse give me sex talk abut we both know I want it bad so its hard to keep from the topic. I'm just glad Drew isn't big enough to understand everything we say and do. If he did, i'm sure he would say, 'Ew guys. Please stop.' About that time while I was in my thoughts about it, I heard, 'Flight 20 A is now boarding.' Jesse stood up while patting my leg and said, 'Thats us.' I also stood up with Drew, put all his snacks back into the bag and then grabbed for my purse. Jesse was carrying a seperate bag and walked on ahead of us. We gave our tickets to the stewartist at the door and then we proceeded through the gate, onto the plane. We found our seats and Jesse put his stuff up into the storage. Then we buckled Drew up into his little seat for safety between us. Once it was tight and secure, Jesse faced me with a smile and said, 'Im so glad youre going with me. If I had to leave Drew or even you fo a month straight, id die. I giggled softly and said, 'Aw, thank you for bringing me along, sweetie. I couldnt be away from you either.' Jesse leaned over Drew's seat and kissed my forhead. Then I leaned in closer to him and stole a kiss on his lips. He smiled even bigger and said, 'Ok. YOu can do that too.' I winked and then go into my purse to pull out my cell and shut it off. Jesse did the same and both of us leaned our beds back. About that time, the stewartist was giving her speech about safety and then said, 'Now sit back, relax and enjoy flying with United Airway.' I reached over to feel for Jesse's hand, it got his attention to face my hand and then I rubbed my thumb smoothly over his. He smiled and continued to hold my hand. He faced up at me and asked, 'You scared?' I shook my head and said, 'I just want us to start on our journey together, holding hands.' Jesse then put my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. The people across from us were grinning so big and the one girl asked, 'Are you Jesse McCartney?' Jesse nodded and said, 'Yes mam. Im heading to Switzerland to do a movie and with me, is my son, Drew and my beautiful, lady.' I got red when he introduced me because he's never told anyone I was his lady before. Hes always said I was his nanny. Maybe because hes away from selena right now, is why hes being so brave and bold. I love it and can't wait to make love to him overseas.

The flight felt like two days and I don't know why because we were only on the plane for 12 hours. As we stepped off, Drew was crying so pittiful making both Jesse and I go, 'awww.' I took Drew to the bathroom to check his diaper and use the bathroom myself. Jesse was waiting outside and when we came back out, he waved me on quick and said almost out of breath, 'I just saw some paps and I remember these guys. They will get right into our faces if they can. We have to get past them quick so they don't spot us.' I sighed aggrivated and said, 'Okay but I can't run with Drew and the diaper bag, plus im carrying my purse. Jesse took the diaper bag from me and said, 'Ive got it. Now lets go!' He grabbed my arm and started pulling on me so i'll walk and keep up with him. His grip actually hurt and I wanted to speak up but I notice one of the paps facing right at me, I face away quick and kick it into gear. Then I hear them yelling, 'Theres McCartney!' I whisper, 'Oh Crap.' Jesse keeps walking and we get closer to the front doors. His phone rings and I hear him saying out of breath, 'Okay. Pull around.' We make it outside and I see a black car pulling up to where we are. Jesse opens up the car door and says, 'get in.' I climb in first and as soon as Jesse got in, he shut the door and while the car tried to drive off, paps were beating on the windows trying to take pics. Jesse made us duck down and Drew began to cry. I'm trying to calm him down, Jesse starts up in this language I never heard, talking to the driver and the driver responds in that language, yelling and honking the horn at the paps. I face Jesse and say, 'What language is that?' Jesse smirked and said, 'Its a little French, baby.' I didn't respond but I sure got turned on. The driver finally broke free from the crowd of paps and then we road on to the hotel. It wasn't as big as I expected but it was nicer then what I thought. We walked inside the front doors and there was a mountain in the middle with a gold, Angel, spewing out water from her mouth or his mouth. Hard to tell the gender. Jesse came up to the check in, started trying to speak french and then when the service lady respoded in question, Jesse shook his face, looked at me and said, 'Well thats not it. I think im gonna have to call up my buddy from france.' I glared at him and asked, 'YOu have a buddy a from france?' Jesse smirked and said, 'Well he lives in LA now.' I nodded and said, 'Oh. Gotcha.' Jesse called up on his phone and he says, 'Yo, Zachary, I need help translating something in French.' Then I spoke up and asked, 'Why are people speaking french here, anyway? Isnt this Switerzland?' Jesse smiled at me and said softly, 'Yea, theres all kinds of people here.' I shrugged and listened as I hear Jesse repeating what his friend is saying on the phone to the lady. Then she smiled and said, 'Oh, oh, wi. wi. Jesse McCartney. Ah, first. room.' Jesse nodded and said, 'Suit.' The lady smiled bigger and said, 'Suit for McCartney.' Then she turned around and grabbed a card.' She handed it to Jesse and said, 'Ah, Key? For da room. P, Put it ah, in. Da light will turn green.' I was shocked she was speaking english, Jesse smiled and said, 'yes, merci beaucoup' The lady put her book up infront of Jesse, handed him the pin and asked, 'Do I sign in?' She nodded and then walked off. I sighed, smiled and said, 'This is pretty cool.' Jesse smiled at me back and said, 'Youre pretty cook, yourself. Look how calm, Drew is. I swear you have that magic touch. I can't wait to get some of that.' I got red and said, 'Well if youre a good, boy, ill consider giving away all of me.' Jesse looked stunned and happy. He leaned over, kissed my forehead and said, 'You bet youll give it all away to me.' He focused on signning his name and then set the pin down, faced me and said, 'Lets go.' I followed him and he started finding the elevator. I asked him if he new what floor we were on and he said, 'Yea all the information was sent to me in an email before we came, so I studied everything already.' I smirked, thinking how crazy it is that hes this really, famous, guy and gets all this special treatment and since im his nanny, I kind of get the same. We road the elevator for like two seconds and we were already off. Jesse looked down at his key, we walked to the first room and Jesse said, 'This is it, babe.' I sighed and followed him inside. All of our cases were already waiting for us on the beds and Drew started kicking his feet, excited. I lit up and said, 'Jesse, look. Drew loves it here.' Jesse went up to Drew, grabbed him and went out on the balcany. Then he turned to face me and said, 'Come out here. Its breath taking.' I hurried out there and Jesse held out his arm, taking me underneath and hugging me up. I layed on his chest and looked out at all the mountains and scenery. I gasped and said, 'Wow I can not believe were seeing this. Its amazing, Jesse. No words.' Jesse kissed my head and continued to hug me up. I couldn't resist though and leaned up to steal a kiss. Jesse gazed into my eyes and said, 'One isnt enough.' I giggled and went for another but as I went to pull away, Jesse pulled me back in and kept kissing me. Drew stuck out his hand and started smacking at us. I pulled away and said, 'Drew, you silly baby.' Jesse started tickling Drew, making him laugh so hard and I was laughing, feeling so happy and home. I havent had Jesse to myself since Selena moved in and to be in another country, alone, with his him is just making me so turned on and ready for sexual activity with him. I can just see myself making love to him so vivid and thats how I know im more than ready for it. Im ready to be a real, woman. Im actually a virgin but I dont wanna tell that to Jesse, in case he changes his mind. 


	16. Chapter 16

After Jesse and I unpacked some of our things, we left to go meet the director and cast. They took us to dinner and we left on our own to site see what we could before the sun went down. While we ride a train, the sun slowly starts to set and its gorgeous. I lean my head on Jesse while he holds Drew who is also asleep. Jesse faces me and says, 'Hes so tired. After riding a plane and then site, seeing.' I sat up from laying on Jesse and said, 'I think he needs his pjs and a bed.' Jesse rubbed Drew's back in a circular motion and said, 'Yea I think so too.' Once the train stopped, we got off and walked back to a cab. It drove us to our hotel and then we went up to the room. I opened up Drew's suitcase and got out some warm, cotton, pants and a shirt. Jesse layed him on a bed and as I started changing his clothes, Drew cried. Jesse tried to calm him down, saying, 'Get your pjs on so you will be comfy for bed.' I finally got him dressed, through him over my shoulder and patted his back. He began to slowly calm down, so Jesse snuck away to the bathroom to clean up. I rocked Drew on the bed and when he got more sleepy, I walked into the room where they had set up a crib for us. I put him in there gently and tucked some blankets around his waste. Drew's head turned to the side and his hand stretched out near his head. I stood there in aw, almost not able to look away from the precious site. I could still hear my mom in my head, reminding me hes not my child and to bud out but I cant. Im the nanny and im with Drew every single momment of his life. I adore him and i know for a fact, im falling hard for Jesse. I want nothing more now than to make love to him and become the future Mrs. McCartney.' I slowly walked back into our room and Jesse has yet to come out of the bathroom. I sat on the bed and waited. Now Jesse comes out in his sexy, boxer-breifs and says, 'Hey.' I smiled and say softly, 'Drews in his bed now.' Jesse sat next to me, kissed my cheek and said, 'Ok.' He kept kissing my cheek and soon made his way down my neck.' I kind of pulled away though and said, 'Jesse, its our first night here. You dont wanna wait? Dont you have to get up early for your first day on set?' Jesse sighed, and said, 'Yea but its only 9:30. That means we can do it for 30 minutes.' I shook my head and said, 'Not on our first night alone. Let me warm up to you.' Jesse hugged me up and said, 'Warm yet?' I laughed out loud and said, 'You know what I mean.' Jesse hugged me up tighter and said, 'How warm do you need to be? Want me to rent a dirty movie?' I pulled away and said, 'No thank you, ill be fine.' Jesse kissed my forehead and as we sat there hugged up, I leaned my head completely on Jesse's chest and rubbed his shoulders. Jesse firmly rubbed my back and we sat there getting worked up. Jesse sighed as he continued to rub my back and I sat up now running my hands down from his shoulders, to his chest. Jesse smiled and leaned in to kiss me. We began to kiss passionately and slowly fell back onto the bed. I slid my hands back over his shoulders and moved my hands up around his head to run my fingers through his hair. Jesse moaned out and then let go of my lips to kiss down my neck. I moaned too but didnt wanna take it all the way tonight. I spoke up and said, 'Please. Not tonight.' Jesse sat up and said, 'but Drew is asleep and were alone. Selena wont be here to ask what all the noise is. We can actually be rowdy and loud.' I giggled and said, 'As wonderful as that sounds, I think you should get a really good, nights sleep and be fresh for the set. Then we can talk about sex.' Jesse smirked and said, 'We could talk about sex right now. Have you ever wanted to try a kinky position? I actually wanna try scissors.' I shook my head and said, 'not tonight.' Jesse sat up and said, 'Fine ok.' I smiled, sat up and said, 'Im gonna go use the bathroom and I will be right back.' Jesse layed back on the bed and said, 'Sure, take your time. Youre in no hurry to do anything with me.' I glared at him and said, 'Dont make me sleep in Drews room by myself.' Jesse turned on the tv and ignored me. I went into the bathroom and got cleaned up.' I put on some joe boxers and a tank. I came out and Jesse was already falling asleep. I tried to quietly take the tv controller from him. He barely opened his eyes acting like hes watching me but I know hes falling into his dream world. I turned off the tv, kissed his cheek and sat the controller on the night stand. Then I climbed into bed on the other side and turned off the light. Right before I could lay back, I felt Jesse sit up to grab me and fall back on the bed with me. I sighed and said, 'I thought you were falling asleep.' Jesse sighed too and said, 'I am but not without you.' I giggled feeling giddy and found myself laying on his chest. I snuggled up tighter and all I could think of was, 'Kiss my ass Selena. I have your man and your baby.' 


	17. Chapter 17

The first day on set was really scary for me. There was a ton of people, there was equitment everywhere and everything was happening at once. I followed Jesse into the trailer where they were doing makeup and sat on the floor with Drew to play. Jesse was talking to the makeup artist and I was a little frustraited when he talked about Selena and how she's been trying to be a better mother but he knows its hard for her. Considering just last night we were snuggled up in bed together. I hate how he flirts with me when we're alone but when we're in public, he almost dumbs down. Maybe he's protecting me or maybe he's shy. I kind of cleared my throat, hoping Jesse would mention me to the makeup artist but when he heard me clearing my throat, he offered me a drink of water. I kind of scolded him, out of frustration and when I did, he raised up one eyebrow as if he was confused. The makeup artist tilted Jesse's head and said, 'Please, do you want this done right or not?' Jesse sat really still, making me sigh heavy and ignore the fact he's not going to acknowledge me as anything other than his nanny. Once again, its back to business and everything we did last night has been undone. I'm kind of hurt but i'm more tired than anything else. I work my butt off to take care of his kid and to reach out to him for his attention. He might give it to me but not the way I feel like I deserve. After his makeup was complete, he bent down to visit with Drew. Ofcourse Drew was very confused why his dad looked the way he did and kind of got scared. Jesse smiled and said, 'Its daddy. Dont be afraid.' Drew crawled away towards me and leaned his head on my lap. I awwed at him and so did Jesse. To my suprise, Jesse glanced into my eyes, smiled and reached in to kiss me. I pulled away though and said, 'I don't wanna mess up your makeup.' Jesse sighed and said, 'Fine.' I rolled my eyes, making him get up and go to walk off. Then he faced me and asked, 'You sure you would rather hang on set then take Drew sight seeing?' I shrugged and said, 'Its not like I know my way around here. Im afraid ill get lost if you arent there with me.' Jesse smiled and said, 'Well you have a cellphone. Theres maps everywhere.' I shook my head and said,' Drew will be fine here.' Jesse blew a kiss to Drew then blew one to me.' I smirked and said, 'You think youre so clever.' Jesse walked on out of the trailer and I faced back to Drew to watch him bang one block ontop of another. I sighed, wishing I knew for sure Jesse wasn't embarassed by me or upset Selena wont turn herself around and become a great mother and wife. I really do wanna love Jesse and be good to him but I want him to not be ashamed to acknowledge me in public now. I'm prepared for the paps and the fans to know. I've tried to hide to everyone of the fans I talk to, that im with Jesse. I kind of hint to them that my life in Cali is going well and that I did get a better nanny job but they have no idea its for Jesse. Later on around dinner time, I was walking around the set with Drew on my right hip. I found Jesse and asked him if he was hungry for dinner. He said he was starved but that he couldn't leave the set yet till they compeleted the fight scene. I told him I would go back to the room and order in for him so when he got home, he could eat. Jesse smiled so beautifully at Drew and I but as he went to speak up, the makeup team came running over infront of me, crowding Jesse to touch up his face for the fight and Jesse was trying to talk over the noise. I spoke up and said, 'I can't hear you!' Jesse yelled again but it still just sounded like yelling. Finally I gave up and said, 'Tell me back at in the room sweetie. Im going back now.' I walked off with Drew who was sucking on his fingers, obviously starved too. I took a cab back to the hotel and ordered food. I fed Drew and put on some tv. Drew sat on the floor and I layed on the couch. I was afraid to eat without Jesse but I was really hungry and he was taking forever. Finally I heard the front door open and close. Jesse came walking in with his duffle bag and a towle hung over his shoulder. He smiled and said, 'I'm so sorry we didn't get to talk. Everything ok here?' I nodded and said, 'Drew just ate but I didnt because I wanted to wait for you.' Jesse kept smiling and said, 'Oh well, I didnt mind if you ate. I knew you were hungry.' I sighed and said, 'No its fine. I wanted to eat with you.' Jesse sighed as well, faced the kitchen table and asked, 'Is this it?' I nodded and said, 'Yea, it needs to be heated up though. We can put it in the oven.' Jesse nodded and turned on the oven. I waited until it was heated and joined him at the table. Drew had crawled and when he got over to the table, he was trying to grab onto my chair and pull himself up. I picked him up and sat him on my lap. He actually reached for the bite going into my mouth. I laughed and said,' You little piggy, are you still hungry?' Jesse chuckled and said, 'Thats my boy. He likes to eat.' I took a small piece of carrot and blew on it. Then I handed it to Drew. he stuck it right in his mouth and was sitting there chewing. Jesse then started up a coversation and said, 'So you having fun so far?' I shrugged and said, 'Yea, I didnt realize how crazy a set can be.' Jesse smirked and said, 'Today was nothing compared to what a set can really be. Just imagen if this was Priates of the Carribean.' I nodded and said, 'I imagen thats even worse.' Jesse nodded and said, 'what you saw today was a piece of cake. At least I thought it was, they just werent happy with the fight scene, is why I had to keep re-doing it.' I smiled feeling crazy to even be here with him and got to kind of thinking how sexy it is. Jesse noticed I was acting turned on, also got into the mood and said, 'So you probably wanna know what I was trying to tell you before you left.' I sat my fork down and asked, 'I do?' Jesse nodded with this amazing, smile, on his face and said, 'I was trying to tell you to be safe when you got a cab back to the room.' I awwed and asked, 'You were worried about me?' Jesse nodded and said, 'Ofcourse I was worried. This is a foreign country. Anything could happen to you or Drew.' I leaned over to kiss his cheek and said, 'I have a secret.' Jesse raised up his eyebrows and said, 'Do tell.' I smirked and said, 'Earlier when you were in the makeup trailer, I was upset because you kept going on and on about Selena but you never once talked about me or any of your feelings towards me. I know im your nanny but after last night, I thought maybe I was more. Unless last night was just a thing and doesnt mean anything to you.' Jesse sighed and said, 'I care about you a lot and that is why its important I keep my mouth shut about you. the first person I blab to about you, is not only going to expose you but they are going to tare you apart. I cant keep a relationship because fans are so rude.' Then I sighed again and said, 'Well maybe im willing to go through all that for you and I am friends with quite a bit of your fans online. Im sure they wouldnt treat me half as bad as they have treated your prior relationsihp and I would know because ive read a lot of it online before. Im not stupid.' Jesse continued to eat quietly, then looked up at me and said, 'Well despite what you might think, I know what is best around here and I know its better to keep it low key. So if you also care about my career, you can keep your mouth shut as well.' I sighed heavy, stood up from the table and said, 'Ok, I just thought you wouldnt be ashamed of me since you claim we have something going on but clearly im wrong.' I walked away with Drew and went into his bedroom to dress him for bed. Not more than a few seconds later, Jesse walked in and came up behind me. He hugged my waste and said into my ear, 'Listen, I am not ashamed of you or of us. I told total strangers on the airplane that you were my lady. I cant tell everybody though because there will be rumors started and your image will be forever labeled. I know this because ive been in this business since I was a kid. You just gotta trust me.' I faced him into the eyes, smiled and said, 'Ok. Im sorry ive given you such a hard time but once again, I feel like you play my emotions and we constantly go from lovers to business partners.' Jesse nodded and said, 'Thats only because of the business im in. It has nothing to do with you really. I promise no matter what you think, that I do feel for you and I am into you. I cant wait to make love to you either.' I smirked, feeling so heated and said softly, 'We will see. Im surprised you are not more tired than you are acting.' Jesse shrugged and said, 'You energize my joy stick. What else can I say?' I felt really shy and red, so I focused on dressing Drew and rocking him to sleep. Jesse kissed the top of Drew's head and then kissed my forehead. He whispered to me softly that he was going to clean up for bed and that he would be waiting up for me. I got excited that he was going to wait like I waited to eat with him. I finally got Drew to sleep and when I went into the bedroom, Jesse was almost asleep. I walked in to kiss his cheek and said softly, 'Good night sweetie.' Jesse moaned and said in a sleepy, voice, 'Night babe.' I knew right then he was too tired for sex but I didn't mind too bad because I felt like he was worth waiting for and I know he had a long day on set. I dressed up anyway and when I came back into the bedroom, Jesse was awake facing out in space. he saw me, grinned big and said, 'Sorry I dozed off.' I climbed into the bed and said, 'Aw, its ok. I know you had a long day. go back to sleep.' Jesse faced up at me and sighed, saying, 'Im ready to make love now.' I smirked feeling too shy and said, 'I know I held you off last night but I need to hold you off one more night. Im kind of tired myself.' Jesse was rubbing his hand up my arm, then he fixed the strap on my night gown and said softly, 'You look ready as I do.' I continued to feel red and said, 'I promise I will be ready tomorrow night.' Jesse hugged me up and let out some air. I did too and felt him rub my back. I couldn't take it and leaned up to makeout with him. We kissed and then I pulled away out of breath and said, 'Ok. Im ready to sleep now.' Jesse smirked and said, 'You keep saying that but I think youre in the mood.' I leaned my head down on his chest and forced myself to sleep. Soon Jesse was falling asleep too. 


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up feeling like im over sleeping because i've slept so good. I face the clock and see its only 4:35. I sigh, face down at Jesse and see he's also in a deep sleep because his head is to the side and his mouth hangs wide open. I smirk thinking he looks adorable and dicide to kiss his lips. Theyre slightly wet but I don't mind. Jesse kind of moves and then his eyes open. I apologize for waking him up and then he says its ok, turning over completely on his side. I smile so excited and turn over with him, hugging him up. So glad I have him all to myself right now. Jesse moans when he feels me hug up his side and I moan too, thinking he's so sexy in the middle of the night. I guess I was still tired though because once I got comfortable with him, I was out again. I woke up later hearing Jesse in the shower. I face the clock now and it's 6:05. I get up and go check on Drew. He's actually laying there with his feet up in the air, trying to suck on one of his toes. I pull his foot down and ask him if he's hungry for breakfast. He gets excited and I know his answer is yes. While i'm in the kitchen feeding him, Jesse sees us, lights up and says, 'Morning son. You look very happy this morning.' I smile and say, 'Everyone had a good sleep.' Jesse surprised me when he hugged up my waste and said softly, 'I know I slept good.' I nodded and said, 'Me too.' We kissed and it tasted so amazing. Then Jesse went to pour some coffee and I couldn't resist but to take my turn and hold his waste. Jesse smirked and said, 'You are so cute this morning.' I am all smile and say, 'I hope you thought it was cute when I woke you up in the middle of the night with a kiss.' Jesse sighed and said, 'Yea, I didnt mind it.' I sigh too, wondering what that means. I really want him to tell me hes in love with me but he hasn't and therefore, I can say it either. Drew is drinking his sippy cup and then when he sets it down, he yells out, 'Mom!' I face Jesse and say, 'I never taught him to call me mom.' Jesse shruggs and says, 'Well you are the only woman taking care of him, so he probably thinks that.' I feel bad and say, 'Im sorry Jesse.' He kisses my cheek and says, 'No, you dont need to be sorry. You have done nothing wrong.' I pick Drew up out of his chair and take him to get ready. Once we're about ready, Jesse comes into Drew's room to see us. I tell him i'm putting Drew's shoes on and he says he is going on down to get a cab for us. I smile and say, 'OK. Be careful.' Jesse grins this adorable, shy, grin and says, 'I will. See you down there.' I put Drew back in his crib so I can get his diaper bag ready with some toys and stuff. He cries though to get out. I roll my lip under and say, 'Aw, its only till I get your stuff ready to go. Then we get to go back to the set.' Drew continued to pout so I hurried up my proccess. Then I flung the diaper bag over my shoulder and picked Drew up. I rushed out of the suit, shutting the door and went straight for the elevator. We went down and then I exited out of the lobby to the cab waiting. I get in it, Jesse takes Drew from me and says, happily, 'Hey buddy.' Jesse kisses Drew on the cheek really big and is playing with him, tickling him and laughing. I laugh too and feel so good right now. Jesse isn't upset that Drew called me mom and he thought I was cute this morning. Hopefully i'm on my way to a healthy reltionship with Jesse and my future will be bright. We arrive at the set and I get out. Jesse gets out with Drew, kissing his head and hugging him tight. Then he hands him to me and says, 'Daddy has to go into makeup. I love you.' Drew smiles and says, 'Mom.' Jesse rubs his nose into Drew's face and says, 'Say dad. not mom.' Drew giggles and says, 'Mom.' I sigh and say, 'I have never taught him to say mom or dad.' Jesse nods and says, 'I know. Its cute.' I blush, thinking he means it about me or at least I hope he does and then Jesse faces me and says, 'You two gonna be ok? Sure you dont wanna go see anything while im working?' I smile and say, 'No, I wanna watch you on set. Is that ok?'Jesse shrugs and says, 'Sure, if thats what you want. I just dont want you to be bored.' I shook my head and said, 'Im quite fascinated with it.' Jesse now got red, smirked and said, 'Ok. See you in a little bit.' I watch him walk off towards the makeup trailer and I take Drew over to the snack table. The day seemed kind of longer than usual but I knew if I held on, Jesse would be done soon and then i'd get to have him to myself again. I missed last night and how we woke up in the night. That was truly magical.

Finally it was getting time for dinner, my stomach was hungry, I was anxious to be alone with Jesse and after seeing him do the romance seen earlier, I was kind of in the mood. Drew was still on the floor crawling while I was picking up his toys and putting them away in the diaper bag. Jesse came over to where I was at and swooped Drew up. He kissed on his cheek and said, 'Theres my little man. Whats up, dude?' Drew didn't respond of course but he smiled really big, making Jesse smile and of course making me smile. I put the diaper bag over my shoulder and quietly stood next to Jesse. He was so involved with Drew, he didnt even turn around. I wanted to say something but I was scared. Why does he treat me this way? The director now walked up, shook Jesse's hand and said, 'Youre a lady killer, McCartney. Fine, job, on that romance seen. I expect great, reviews, for you.' Jesse just stood there smiling longer and then nodded and said, 'Thank you sir.' The director kind of played peek-a-boo with Drew a second, then he walked off. Jesse finally looked at me, smirked and said, 'You look all ready to go.' I got red and said shyly, 'Oh, just whenever you are.' Jesse nodded while taking a hold of my arm and said, 'Yea, im starved. Come on.' He started pulling on my arm as if to guide me his way. I got kind of excited but not too excited because hes still not treating me like a girlfriend. He's making me feel like either a family member or just his nanny. We go into the cab to take us home and Jesse is holding Drew on his lap. I sit next to him just longing to lay on his shoulder because I actually missed him but im nervous and now sad. Jesse talked to Drew like Drew would understand him the way a grown up would, faced me and said, 'He has it made, doesnt he? Not a care in the world, hes just living life and everybody takes care of him. Feeds him, changes his diapers, he takes naps off and on. I would kill for his life.' I smirked and said, 'Yea, hes a spoild, baby but a cute, one, for sure.' Jesse smiled at me, faced Drew again and said while slowly looking back at me, 'So what do you feel like eating? wanna order fish or something else?' I sighed and said, 'Fish is good. Maybe with steamed vegitibles.' Jesse smiled at me and said, 'That sounds good and healthy too.' I smiled back but still felt my heart racing. We got back to our room, got out of cab and went upstairs. Soon as we got back into our suit, Jesse ordered room service. I got drew into his high chair and then washed myself up for dinner. Jesse did too and then our food came and to my surprise, some wine showed up too. Jesse made me a glass, while I dipped out the food onto our plates. He handed me my glass and said, 'I wanna make a toast to the sweetest and most lovable woman ever to come into my life. Shes the wind beneath my winds.' I was floored he felt that way and almost squealed when he grabbed my waste, pulling me close to him and kissing my head. I enjoyed it, leaned my head on his chest and said, bravely, 'I missed you today.' Jesse gazed into my eyes, obviously stunned and asked, 'Even being on the set with me?' I nodded telling Jesse even being on set, I wasnt with him and the longer I talked, he began to pet on the top of my head, moving some hairs out of my face and giving me chills. I guess it made Jesse crazy that I was getting chills because he giggled and said, 'Aw, just as cute as this morning. I missed you too.' I thought we were gonna sit down now to eat but Jesse reached in to steal a kiss and it took my breath away. I just stood there, Jesse sat on down to eat and faced me, asking, 'You ready to eat?' I snapped out of things and sat down. Dinner was pleasent but I had better things on my mind. We ate, Jesse showered and since Drew ate, he was ready to relax with some cartoons and then go to bed. I sat him on the couch with me, he sorda watched the cartoon but mostly was playing with another toy on the couch. Jesse came out now, in his boxer-briefs with damp hair. I could have seduced him right there. He offered me to go get ready for bed, while he sits with Drew for some one on one time. I kind of had a feeling he was wanting me to purposely go get dressed up so we could get romantic. I didn't know if I should be excited or scared. We've not gotten romantic yet because I kept putting him off, due to the fact he keeps treating me like his nanny and not girlfriend. What if he's just going to use me up? It's so hard to tell with him. He's just not clear with his emotions. Nevertheless, I took a gamble and got dressed up for bed, dressing sexy into a nighty I brought on this trip. It's short, all lace and red. I walked out and leaned against the door frame. Jesse was sitting on the couch, looked up and when he saw me, he lit up. I smiled shy and asked, 'What do you think of this?' Jesse grinned so big, faced his lap while bitting his lip, then faced up at me and said, 'You look ravishing.' I felt so nervous when he said that and thought for sure, he meant that in a sexual way. I decided to walk on out and sit on the opposite side of Drew. Jesse continued to smile and said very softly, 'Soon as Drew gets tired, we can get him to bed and then get to bed ourselves.' I nodded as if he was telling me the business and I was his business partner. I sighed heavy, so unsure of what awaits me. Jesse changed the channel from cartoons to family guy. Luckily, it was in english and not french or whatever language they speak hear. Jesse was laughing, so was I and Drew got excited. It made us face him and love on him. This really felt like a family and I only hope we become one because I love Drew like my own and I love Jesse like he's my husband. I can just picture myself being with him forever. Time flew by tonight I guess because I was so nervous. I had Drew in his PJs and was rocking him to sleep. Jesse came into the room, kissed Drew's head goodnight and told me he was going on to sleep that he'd see me in bed. I sighed, wondering if that meant he was sleeping or if he was waiting up for me. I worried because I thought tonight was the night we'd finlly get romantic. I got Drew to sleep now, tucked him in and then escaped quietly into the bedroom. The lights were out accept the light from the bathroom and the radio is playing softly. with some kind of french commericial going. I focus trying to see Jesse's face in the dark and know if he's awake or not. It's too hard to tell so I try to come close to the bed. Jesse's voice stops me and says, 'Stay in the light. I wanna get a good look at you.' I stand still, smirk awkwardly and ask, 'Right here?' Jesse chuckles and says, 'Yea. Wow.' I just stand there not sure what to say or do. Then I notice him as a dark, figure, getting up out of the bed. He walked over to where I was in the light and wrapped his arms around my waste. I gazed up into his eyes, my heart racing and my mind puzzled. I nervously asked, 'Jesse, do you feel anything for me?' Jesse smirked and said, 'Of course I do. I thought you already knew that?' I shrugged so scared and said, 'No. You keep giving me mixed signals.' Jesse sighs, leans his head against mine to gaze deeper into my eyes and said, 'Im into you and I want you.' I got so excited inside, turned on and felt so good. I smiled looking shy and didn't even know what to do. Jesse grinned at me and asked, 'You wanna come to bed with me now?' I nodded and followed him. He first sat on the bed and then pulled me down with him. The radio now was playing a pop song I knew by the wanted but it was in french. Jesse now leaned me back on the bed and began to message his hands over my breast. I just gazed up into his eyes not sure what to say or think. I'm so hot and ready to have sex. It feels crazy, good, that he's messaging my breast and makes me moan. Jesse giggled and said, 'damn. Its hot when you moan.' I felt so red and shy though. Then Jesse bent down ontop of me and kissed down my neck. His lips trailed so smoothly and quick down my neck and onto my shoulder. He moved my strap off my shoulder and kissed all around it. I moaned again, so on edge and excited. It was all I could do not to breath heavier and feel worked up. After Jesse kissed on my shoulder, he sat up, allowing me to sit up and moved my nighty down, going for my breast and kissing on them too. I tilted my head back in bliss, smiling so big and wanting to hold him close to me and get lost in him. Jesse got done kissing my breast, his hands massaged them again and his lips crashed onto mine. I kissed him quickly and found my hands going around behind him, gripping his hair. Jesse moaned out too, sounding so incredible and it made me even more excited. Before we could lay back on the bed though, Jesse grabbed the bottom of my nighty and started ripping it off of me. I raised up my arms quick, realizing he's in a hurry. Then he layed me back, looking me all over and noticed my panties. He pulled on those and slipped them off quickly too. Then he rubbed his hands up my legs, grunted out and crashed down on my pussy. I moaned out so loud, feeling instant pleasure as his tongue messages my clit up and down. I grip the back of his hair and say, 'Oh my God thats amazing.' Jesse was chuckling with a grin, his eyes glanced up at me while his tongue was tracing my pussy and as he gazed into my eyes, his tongue moved faster up and down my clit. I quivered in my moan and said, 'Oh God Jesse. That feels so amazing.' He kept smiling and then he full on sucked on my entire pussy, sucking out my cum. I whined out so horny and weak. I felt myself cumming in his mouth and my legs shook in his hands. He had his eyes closed, he moaned out and then he sat up saying, 'Your cum is just as sweet as you are. Im ready to pound you now.' I layed there out of breath, so on fire and anxious. I giggled and asked, 'You really like the taste of me?' Jesse nodded with this huge, grin on his face as he got up on his knees, sliding his boxers down. I now get a good look at his cock and realize its pretty, big. I don't know what to do or say, so I just lay there and wait. Jesse sits down, pulling his boxers completely off and throws them where my nighty landed. I'm just anticipating whats to come. Jesse now leans ontop of me, pulling up my legs and sliding himself in. I start to feel pleasure flowing through my whole, body, chills going down my spine, my legs already shakey and wrapped around his waste. His hands grip a hold of my sides, he gazes into my eyes looking so serious and focused. Then he grunts as he already starts to thrust inside me. I moan out, feeling it and feeling so amazing. We went back to making out, our tongues sliding in and out of each other's mouth. I'm moaning, Jesse is moaning and the feeling of him thrusting me is so steady and amazing. The music is playing and you can start to hear the bed kind of rocking. I don't know if I wanna squeal or cry but i'm so happy and excited right now. I run my hands through the back of his hair and my left, leg, runs down his legs. He moans louder and lets go of my lips, talking softly into my eyes, saying, 'You are so sexy.' I smirk so shy and feeling crazy. Then I say, 'You are making me so excited. This feels so good.' Jesse grinned raised up his body some, gripped tigher onto my left hip and started to thrust me even deeper and quicker, making the bed squeak as it rocks. I feel him inside me and it's so goood, I began to make noises I couldn't hold in, 'uh. uh.' Jesse grunted and said, 'Fuck. Youre voice is toxic right now.' I wanted to respond a good comeback but I couldnt get out a word. I could only make more noises. Jesse must have got insanely turned on because he got up on his knees completely, gripped a hold of both my hips and pounded even harder, making his cock hit the back of my pussy, sounding wet and making me cum even more. I whined out so loud, hoping i dont wake up Drew but I cant help it. It's out of my control. Jesse looks so focused now, sweat is starting to appear on his forehead, his body looks like its turnning red and the bed is full on rocking, sounding like a train is coming. I'm breathless, i'm in love and i'm cumming so much harder. Then Jesse began to slow down, catching his breath and moanning loudly too. I made more noises but much softer. Jesse was re-adujsting himself again, putting my legs over his shoulders now, supporting his hands on the pillows i'm laying on and pushing himself in much deeper. I wanted to say something to him special but I honestly had little breath. I was so stunned and amazed by him. Now he starts thrusting back into me, creating a nice and steady pace, then picking the pace up again. I moan again, continuing my noises and gazing into his eyes. He smiled so adorable, making me smile and then he says out of breath, 'Ive been wanting this a long time.' I try so hard to speak up and ask, 'yea? me or sex?' Jesse smirked and said, 'both. I wanted to pound you.' I almost felt like he was being all sexual and not the least bit romantic or personal but the longer he gazed into my eyes, he moved my legs from over his shoudlers, to back around his waste and went back to making out with me. I hugged up his waste so tightly with my legs and wrapped my arms around his neck. Both of us moaned so loud at the same time and he pounded so hard this time. My moans turned into whines, building up as I feel myself reaching my climax. Jesse hears it, lets go of my kiss and says, 'Damn. Somebody is gonna have an orgasim.' I can't even stand the feeling because its so strong, whine out again and said, 'Oh God. Oh my god.' Jesse grips my hips with his hands and pounded even harder. I suddenly feel so weak, feel all of my juices just squirting out so hard and my whole body is hot and shaking badly. My lips are quivering and i'm completely breathless. Then Jesse slowed down all the way, allowed me to catch my breath, as I gaze up at the ceiling and he goes back to kissing up my neck. I'm so amazed and excited at the same time. I wanna tell him I love him so much but i'm scared. I feel like he only wanted sex but it was so good, how could he not have feelings for me? Jesse moaned out, sat up all the way, massaging my breast again and asked, 'How do you feel?' I smiled so big, excited like a kid in a candy store and said, 'Im very excited. That was the best feeling ive had in a long time.' Jesse just grinned, bitting the bottom of lip and then said, 'You are something else girl. How do you feel about round 2?' I noddded quick and said, 'Yes, more sex please.' Jesse chuckled so cute and said, 'Well alright. whatever makes you happy baby.' I wrapped my legs and arms back around him, hugging him up, I moaned out and said, 'I want you so much.' Jesse kissed up my neck and then we made out again. I whined out, never thinking I could ever feel this way but i'm truly stasified and in love with him. I just wish he was in love with me too. Jesse was already back inside of me and thrusting in me, making me feel ontop of the world, like he just gave me wings to fly. He was also moaning out and saying, 'Yea. Take my cock.' I giggled and said, 'Oh God. Youre so good at this.' Jesse gazed me deep in the eys and asked, 'Am I your best so far?' Right away I felt shy because hes been my only. I couldnt lie to him though and said,'Actually, youre my only so far. Ive never had sex before.' Jesse raised up his eyebrows, stunned and said, 'Really? Youre bluffing. You handle yourself too well to be a virgin.' I giggled and said, 'I swear. Youre my first time.' Jesse shook his head and said, 'A first timer cries and bleeds. Your too tough.' I smirked and said, 'Well say what you will but im losing my virginity to you.' Jesse grinned and said, 'Niiice. I like this a lot. Vrigin nanny taking my cock like a champ and having her first orgasim.' I got blood red and said, 'Actually, ive orgasimed before.' Jesse glared at me unsure and I said, 'Because ive masturbated over your pictures before.' Jesse then got red in the face, grinned bigger and said, 'Oh now thats kinky. Very bad girl.' I giggled out, so excited still and decide to start rocking my body against his. He likes it, grips onto my hips and starts to pound me hard again. I whine out hardly able to take it and close my eyes shut, trying to think of it as pleasure and not pain. The bed was back to rocking so hard, you could hear the wet sounds of Jesse hitting the back of my pussy and already we were building a climax. Both of our moans were building up, both sounding like were in pain but were in pleasure. I start saying, out breath, 'OH God. Yes. Yes!' Jesse also was chanting, saying, 'Take it baby. Take it all.' I was back to shaking and feeling on edge. It was overwhelming but so good at the same time. My smile was covering my whole face and I know Jesse was smiling too. My eyes kept shutting though because it was so much to take at once. Finally the sounds of him thrusting me sounded wetter, I felt myself having a huge orgasim and I know Jesse was too because he grunted out loud in a painful tone, saying, 'Yeaaaaa. Oh god.' I was breathing so heavy and just layed there feeling my heart racing so fast. Jesse sat up from me, rubbed his hands over his face and said, 'Wow. That felt amazng.' I just gazed up into his eyes and said softly without thought or care, 'I love you.' Jesse grinned so big and then hugged me back up quickly to kiss me, never saying I love you back but hugging me up, sliding his cock back inside me and rocking so smoothly, slowly and gently grinding with me. I moaned out again, feeling his lips leave mine but tracing down my neck, down my chest and then he surprised me by raising up his body off of me and bending down to lick my pussy with his tongue again. I moaned back out so caught up in the momment but kind of sad now that he didnt say he loved me back or maybe he meant it when he attacked my lips after I said it. I wasn't sure, all I knew is I was still cumming and feeling so good as he sucked all the rest of it out of my pussy. I ran my hands through his hair and called out his name. Then he sat up on his knees again, smiled down at me and asked, 'You doing okay?' I nodded quick and said, 'Im more than okay.' Jesse giggled and said, 'Me too. Im very glad I got to do that with you.' I sat up too now, going into his welcoming arms and leaning on his chest. I moaned, feeling his hands rub over my back and said, 'I wanted to do that too, I was just scared cuz it was my first time.' Jesse looked into my eyes, still rubbing my back and asked, 'What did you think of your first time?' I smiled big and said, 'It was a blast. You made me orgasim hard, two times. Im a very happy woman.' Jesse laughed out and said, 'Thats so good to hear. You deserve to be a happy woman. You make me happy everyday.' I wanted to attack him when he said that, I awwed and said, 'You are so sweet. I love you so much.' Jesse's eyes looked low, he looked almost taken away and said softly, 'Youre my angel.' I smiled at him, hoping that means he loves me too because he wont even say it when I say it, which fears me but its hard to be too afraid when hes being so romantic and passionate with me. We went back to kissing, hugging up and soon Jesse had the bathroom light out, the radio off and he snuggled me to sleep. 


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning i'm awoken by Jesse saying, 'Wake up. Im late.' I sit up quick, gathering sheets with me to cover up, caught off guard and ask, 'You are? What time is it?' Jesse sighs heavy and says, 'Its after 6:30. Listen ive already made coffee but I dont have time to pour you a cup. Just go back to sleep because Drew is still asleep and come to the set later. Be careful though getting a cab too. only flag down the yellow ones. Alright?' I nodded with a sigh and said, 'Yea, um. Im sorry if I made you late. I hate you gotta leave off by yourself.' Jesse smirked, gazing into my eyes and said, 'Im not sorry. Ill see you later.' I shrug, feeling really bad hes leaving and then he shocks me by kissing my lips so strongly and sexy. His breath smells like coffee and mint altogether. I don't know what to say but I feel so much for him right now. After he's let go of my kiss, he's leaving out of the room and not even saying anything. I decide to grab out the sheet around me to cover up with all the way and rush out after him. He's putting his wallet in his jacket pocket and putting on some shades. He notices me standing there and smiles. I smile too and say, 'Just wanted to say bye.' Jesse walked up to me, kissed the top of my head and says, 'Be good. No masturbating while im gone.' I laugh and say, 'Of course not. Im plenty satisfied from last night.' Jesse grinned so cute and started out the door. He told me hed see me on set and then shut the door. It was killing me though because I wanted to kiss him and tell him I love him but he wasnt opening any doors for me to say it nor was he offering to say it back to me. I took a deep breath and ran in to check on Drew. He was still sleeping so I decided to get a shower. The whole time, im thinking about last night and how I felt when Jesse was pounding me. It got me excited again because he did say he wanted me a long time and he attacked me when I told him I loved him. I only hoped its because he was happy I said it and feels it too. Then as i'm coming out of the shower, I hear Drew yelling out, 'Mom!' I smile, rush in there with my towle and pick him up. I change his diaper and take him into the kitchen to eat. Later after we both were dressed, I got us a cab and made it down to the set. My heart is racing again because i'm so anxious to see the man I made love to all night and wondering if he will be happy to see me and his son. I kind of dressed up a little more today, fixed my hair up nicer and put on more jewlery and makeup than usual. I wanna impress him and I already feel so special. I am carrying Drew on my hip around the set and find Jesse, he's next to the camera near the director and waiting while makeup is being applied to the girl next to him also in the movie. Jesse glances up to see me walking with his son, smiles and waits for me to walk up. I approach him, cant control myself and reach up to kiss him. Jesse had these low eyes again, smiled and said, 'hey. You came early. I thought you would go back to sleep.' I shook my head and said, 'Drew and I wanted to see daddy.' Jesse got a little red, he was playing with Drew and seeming more upbeat and happy than normal. That made me feel even more special. Almost as if it's conformation that were in love and were a couple. I'm about to pull Drew away so Jesse can get back to work, even though i'd rather stay beside him because i'm so into him right now but I hear somebody calling his name. Both Jesse and I look up and were both floored when we see its Selena. My jaw drops and Jesse's eyes are big. She walks up to him, hugging him and says, 'I had to come see you and my son. I couldnt stand to be alone anymore. I missed you and ive been thinking so much at what a terrible mother ive been and I promise to make it all up to Drew and to you. We have a baby together and its stupid not to be a family for Drew's sake.' My heart was pouding and surely Jesse was going to tell her sorry that hes invovled with me now but instead, Jesse talked really soft, still sounding surprised and said, 'Well i-i'm glad you decided to grow up and take responsibility.' Selena kissed his cheek and said, 'Im not leaving your side anymore. I cant do it. I miss you so bad.' Jesse got shy again, his smile grew and my heart just shattered into a billion pieces. I walked off with Drew far away from the scene, wishing it was acting but I don't think Selena could come up with lines like that without it being from her heart. I wanted Jesse to be happy and have his family but I want the family to be mine too. I just made love to him last night, gave my whole self away and all for nothing. I felt like such a tramp now and I regreted ever meeting Jesse. I sat Drew on the floor near the snack table to play, kept looking at him and was close to crying my eyes out. I've grown to love Drew with all I have and my mother warned me about this but I ignored her. Now im sorry. Selena now came over to see Drew and was on the floor actually playing with him. I decided she had taken over from here so I left to get a cab and went back to the hotel, I layed in the hotel room bed and cried my eyes out. How could I be so stupid?

It wasnt more than a hour or two later, I hear Jesse in the living room, yelling, 'Anybody in here?' I raise up my head from bawling my eyes out and said shakey, 'I'm in here.' Now Jesse walks into the bedroom, sees me and says, 'I was worried. I couldnt find you on set.' I looked up at him confused and asked, 'You were worried?' Jesse nodded and said, 'Were in another country, you dont know ur way around and theres a lot of killers out there. I didnt want you to be harmed.' I sighed and said, 'Well it doesnt matter. You got your family and youre complete. I think its time for me to go home now.' Jesse sighed really heavy now, sat on the bed next to me, hugging me up and said, 'Well honestly I was stunned to see Selena becuase she normally doesnt care about anyone but herself. I am happy that she wants to be in her sons life but I dont feel for her the way I feel for you.' I then stood up away from him and said, 'But everytime I say I love you, you never say it back. Dont you know how painful that is for me?' Jesse smirked, came up to hold my waste and said, 'You honestly think just because I don't say three, little, words, I dont feel anything for you?' I shook my head and said, 'They are three, big, words to me. They arent words I just throw around to anybody. I meant those words with all my heart.' Jesse was looking like he was thinking deep, then he faced me and said, 'I thought making love you would make it clear that I care so much for you. I dont just go around getting romantic with fans of mine.' That made me smirk, I walked back over to him and sat on the bed next to him. Jesse wrapped his arms around me, making me lay my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed his hands up my arms. I swayed with him quietly, then I faced into his eyes and asked, 'But whats wrong with saying it? Dont you feel it?' Jesse smiled and said, 'Nothing is wrong with saying it. Cant you read it in my eyes?' I kind of frowned and said, 'Well everytime were in public you act like im just there taking care of your son. You dont act like were a couple.' Jesse nodded serious and said, 'We talked about this. I have to protect you and my son. I dont go around infront of paps, parading my son. I dont want you or him to get attacked. Youre both special in my life & I have every right in keeping you to myself to protect you.' I decided he knew best, dropped it and continued to lay on him. Then Jesse hugged up my waste really tight, got me to look him back in his eyes and reached in to kiss me. We kissed really sweet and passionately for a minute, Jesse let go with a smile and said softly, I think last night brought us closer together.' I smiled back and said, 'I agree. Last night was perfect. I wish every night could be that good.' Jesse smirked and asked, 'You would have sex with me every night if you could?' I nodded and said, 'Yes. Its so good.' We kissed again really sweetly, then Jesse sighed as he let go and said, 'Well im sorry but I have to get back down to the set. Im sure Selena is looking for me.' I frowned again and asked, 'What are you gonna tell her?' Jesse narrowed his eyebrows and asked, 'What do you mean?' I shrugged and said, 'well she wants you back with her since you two share a child.' Jesse nodded and said, 'I know. Listen, I cant just up and tell her off. She came all this way, shes obviously had some kind of change in heart and i want her to be a good, mother. Im not just gonna break her heart the very first momment shes here. Let me work up to telling her how I feel. I promise it will be soon. Please understand how delicate my situation is.' I felt bad, kissed his lips quick and said, 'Im sorry Jesse. Ill try to be more understanding.' Jesse smiled so sexy and said, 'Its not your fault baby and thank you for sticking by my side every minute that ive needed you. Thank you for last night too.' I kissed his lips again with my smile, moaned and said, 'No problem. Thank you for the many orgasims I had.' Jesse and I both giggled out, I feel like a million bucks and then Jesse stood up to leave. He stuck out his and asked if I would go back to the set with him. I glady accept his hand and followed him back to the cab. It took us back to set and when I saw Drew, I wanted to grab him squeeze him so happy but Selena was walking around on set with him, showing him off with pride. I guess she should be proud because Drew is an amazing baby but it hurts me that she just randomly decided to be a good mother, when ive been with Drew all this time. Im going to miss him if she takes over watching him and I wonder what I will do. 


	20. Chapter 20

That night I was laying in bed thinking so deep. I could hear Selena trying to sing to Drew in his room and she wasnt half bad because she was trying so hard. Then hear Jesse saying good night to Drew and her. She questioned if I was in his bed and I was shocked when he said, 'Yup. Weve shared a bed this whole time.' I honestly didnt know if he had the guts to tell her that but I was wrong. Selena whined around and asked, 'Are you two sleeping together? I mean, have you been fooling around?' Jesse was quiet at first but then I heard him saying softly, 'Its my business now who I fool around with.' I now hear Selena whispering to jesse like shes arguing with him but I can't understand what shes saying. Now Jesse appears into the bedroom, shutting the door fimrly and coming into the bed quick, with a sigh. I ask him if everything is alright and he attacks me. I squeal out so stunned and asked very quietly, 'What are you doing?' Jesse hugged up my body to his and said, 'She cant tell me what to do, just because shes the mother of my kid. If I wanna have sex with another girl, ill have sex till my dick falls off.' Im just stunned and more stunned when Jesse pulls the covers up over us completely, making it dark and attacking my neck, kissing it fast. I start to speak up and say, 'What are you doing? Calm down.' Jesse kissed down my chest line and said in between kisses, 'I am...calm...' I feel his lips trail as far as down to my vagina. Then I squeal even louder when I feel his lips sucking on my clit. I try to stay quiet though and say, 'Jesse, stop. Your making me get loud and Selena is going to hear me. Jesse giggled in a sexy, deep, moan and said, 'Good. I hope she does her and realizes what shes not getting.' I felt bad and said, 'Jesse, dont be so mean. She came all this way.' Jesse sighed and said, 'I think she just came here for attention from me but she wont get it. I tried so hard to get her attention before you came into my life and she woudlnt give me the time or day.' I felt bad again, wrapped my arms around his neck and said, 'I didnt think about your pain. I hope I can make it all better.' Jesse smiled and said, 'Its over with, im not holding a grudge but im not afraid to get a little revenge.' I smirked and asked, 'You want to get revenge?' Jesse nodded while wrapping my legs around his waste and asked, 'What do you say you show off a little bit? Make her jealous.' I chuckled and said, 'Youre bad.' Jesse continued to gaze into my eyes and asked, 'So you wanna make some more love? Do a repeat of last night?' I nodded while giggling and said, 'OK. Yea, lets get it on.' Jesse got red, leaned his head in and started kissing me. We kissed and I moaned out right away, not even holding back, hoping Selena understands that Jesse is mine now and im the better person. Jesse let go of my lips and said softly, 'Yea thats good. I wanna pound you so that your moans fill up the whole suit and Selena hates your guts.' I just looked his face all over with my eyes and then said, 'Your a freak.' Jesse smiled bigger and sad, 'I just wanna teach her a lesson. She cant tell me what to do.' I sighed and said, 'I get it.' We kissed again for awhile and then Jesse ripped off my panties, pulled off his boxers and quickly slid back inside me. Instantly I had to grunt from the feelig of him just sholving his cock in me and then he started to thrust in me deep. I whined out and said, 'Oh. Jesse.' He was all smile and said, 'Mmmm what a sexy, woman. You like that?' I grinned out in pleasure feeling this overwhelming but amazing sensation taking over my body as Jesse thrust so deep and steady in me. Already the bed is bouncing in a steady motion, you can hear the boxsrpings squeaking and Jesse starts moanning out so loud like hes feeling an orgasim already. It actually drives me wild and makes me moan as well because I think hes so hot. Jesse got excited and thrusted faster. I gripped the back of his hair and said out loud, 'Oh GOD, YES!' Jesse chuckled so deep and sexy, saying, 'You are so like a pornstar. So professional.' I blushed and asked, 'Does my moans make you closer to having an orgasim?' Jesse smirked and said, 'Yea, your voice is so hot when you whine in pain.' I ran my fingers up through his hair and started pulling in hair, saying softly, 'Give me all you got, baby.' Jesse smiled at me this really, big, goofy grin like he's so happy and then he started kissing up my neck, his hands gripping my hips as he starts to thrust so hard and quick in me. I call out his name so loudly in a whine and then I grunted out in excitement, screamming, 'YES! YES!' Jesse moaned out loud and long, 'Mmmmmmmmmmm!' Then he raised up his head from my kissing my neck and started chanting softly, 'Cmon, baby. Just relax and let all your sweet, cum, pour out on me.' I decided to also chant to help him and said out loud, 'Ooooh, yea. I wanna have your baby!' Jesse gazed deep into my eyes and said softly, 'I think you would make a terrific mother.' I smiled bigger and said, 'You already make an amazing, daddy. You are so sexy, I wanna be your baby, mama.' Jesse smiled again and leaned in to kiss me. I hugged his waste up with my legs so tight, continued to run my fingers all through his hair as we made out and we both moaned out at the same time, starting to climb to our climax. I felt myself getting so weak and shakey, then my lips began to quiver. Jesse let go of my kiss and asked, 'You gonna be ok?' I nodded out of breath and said softly, 'Its coming.' Jesse smirked, took his right, hand, up to pet on my head as he gripped my right hip with his left, hand and he thrusted so deep and steady in a quick pace. He chanted to me so sweetly, trying to make me cum. I felt myself getting on edge and cried out in pain. I was so excited but the climax was very overwhelming and shocking to my body. So I cried and said, 'Oooooh. Its too much.' Jesse actually slowed down, kissing my forehead, hugged me up while turnning on his back so I was now the one on top. He rubbed his hands up my back and asked softly, 'Did you body get into shock?' I nodded out of breath, still shaking and said back softly, 'My body has never felt such a powerful orgasim before. Jesse kissed my lips real passionate for awhile before he carressed my face and whispered looking into my eyes, 'I love you.' I grinned so big, got up all the way ontop of him and kissed quickly down his chest. Jesse kept rubbing his hands up and down my back, he smirked and said, 'So cute. Im glad youre my girl.' I was heaven, feeling so crazy and rushed up to kiss his lips and makeout with him quick and deep. We moaned out and Jesse rolled me on my back again, grinding on me making me finally cum out slowly. He lets go of my lips to look down, making me giggle out as he says, 'Niiice. Your cum is just oozing its way out there. Feel good?' I nodded and asked, 'What do you think?' Jesse sighed and said, 'I guess that was a dumb quesion.' We kissed and hugged back up. I wasnt sure when we were going to sleep but I didn't wanna keep Jesse up too late so I asked, 'Do you have to get up early for the set? Shouldnt you get some rest?' Jesse sighed while laying off of me, onto his back and pulled me to lay on his chest. She smiled and said, 'I do have to get up but I was just enjoying pleasuring you.' I got red and said, 'Aw, sweetie. You did an amazing job. I am very satisfied.' Jesse gazed up into my eyes with this adorable grin, where his nose is scrunged up some and then he cleared his throat and acted like he was gonna close his eyes and turn his head to sleep. I got up out of the bed, flipped the switch so the lights are out and then I slowly find my way back to the bed. I crawl back in and snuggled back up to Jesse. My hand flirmly rubs his chest in a circular motion and I kissed up cheek towards his ear. He moans out and says, 'Thank you baby. This the nicest way to fall asleep.' I giggled and said, 'Night sweetie. I love you too.' Jesse also giggled out made his hand rub up and down my arm a few times smoothly and then he was so quiet and still. I also got still and started listenning to his heart beating so steady in his chest. I'm so happy that I just lay on his chest grinning so big as I try to fall asleep. I don't think I want this momment to end but I dont wanna keep him up all night.

The next day i'm awake in the kitchen, in a robe and making coffee. Jesse is in the shower getting ready for work. Selena came into the kitchen with Drew, suprisingly and put him in his high chair. She looked up at me, smirked and said, 'Well hello there.' I smiled too, unsure why she's being so nice and say, 'Hi. Did you sleep well?' Selena surprised me again, when she said, 'Hardly. Your nasty, noises, kept me up.' I honestly didn't know what to say and before I could speak up, Selena said, 'You might pretend you just wanna help Jesse out and take care of his son but lets face it. You only wanted in his pants. How does it feel to get what you want? Whore!' My mouth dropped wide and my eyes were wide too. Then I cleared my throat and said, 'No, I love Jesse and unlike you, I didnt leave him in his time of need.' Selena scoffed and said, 'You think sleeping with him helps him out? What if i wasnt here and my son would have cried. Would you have even run to get him or would you ignore him because youre too busy with your legs spread, fucking with my man!' I raised up my hands so in disbelieve and said, 'Just wait a minute! Your man? You really think hes still your man?' Selena crossed her arms, scoffed and said, 'Jesse and I share a child. You still stop at nothing to take that away from me, dont you? Cant lose, can you?' Jesse finally walked out, seeing everybody. He smiled saying, 'Morning ladies.' He walked up behind me, hugging my waste and rubbing my stomach. I glanced up at him not speaking, Jesse faced Selena who also looked upset. Then he sighed and asked, 'What is wrong?' I sighed while getting out of his grip and handed him his cup of coffee, saying, 'Nothing, hon. I ordered you breakfast and its on its way. Ill be in the shower. I then kissed Jesse on the lips real strong and sweetly. As I pulled away, I smiled at Selena and walked off. Jesse was standing there drinking his coffee and talking sweetly to Drew. As I go for a shower, I decide to shave quietly over the sink and listen to hear wat Jesse and Selena talk about. Jesse is asking Selena if shes hungry and she says, 'No I didnt work up my appitite, having sex all night.' Jesse was responding and saying, 'So you heard us?' Selena laughed and said, 'Are you kidding me? How could I not hear you? You two are sick. If you do that again tonight, I have to leave and im taking Drew with me.' I felt bad because I don't want Drew to leave. I do care about him just as much or more than Jesse. This is so hard now because my mother told me not to get invovled and already I have Drew calling me mom and ive already made love to Jesse twice. Both times so amazing. That actually made me smile, feeling good and I got done shaving so I rensed off in the shower. I was taking longer, so as I start putting clothes on, Jesse popped into the bedroom and said, 'Hey the director called and he wants me on set right now. Selena and Drew are ready so they are going on with me but you can take your time and come down when youre ready.' I sighed and said, 'Ok. Are you sure?' Jesse nodded with a smile so handsome and said, 'Yea. Just be careful.' I smiled with slipping on my T-shirt and said, 'I will.' Jesse left out quick and I also hurried to finish getting ready. I actually hate being away from him now because I realize how amazing he is and I feel so close with him, since ive made love to him. Almost like theres apart of him with me. So I get ready, I hurry down to cab and go to the set. Now i'm on the set and on a mission to find Jesse. He's standing with another actor, talking while the director is adjusting his camera and setting it up. I don't see Selena or Drew. I'm approaching Jesse from across the way, he glances up from talking to the other actor, grins almost like hes shy and when I reach him, he puts out his arms and actually hugs me up. I hold him tight, laying on his chest and he rubs my back firmly with his hands. The other actor smirks and says, 'Hello there.' I smile shy, barely saying hi back and Jesse says, 'This is my girl.' I smirk as I look him back up in the eyes, he reaches down and kissed me so sweetly anad romantically, his eyes are so low and I feel so amazing. I whisper I love you and he whispers it back, making me on cloud 9. The actor spoke up and asked, 'Would you two like to get a room?' I got embarassed and Jesse sighed, saying, 'That was last night but I dont know how ill ever get enough.' I got even more red, hugged him up tighter and felt him kiss the top of my head. Then the director's assistant spoke up and said, 'Jesse, were ready for you.' Jesse sighed heavier, looked down into my eyes and said, 'You gonna hang out and watch?' I nodded and said, 'Of course.' Jesse cuffed his my face into his hands and said, 'Love you.' We kissed again and I feel like im dreaming this. Jesse legs go of our kiss and rushes off. I just stand there rubbing my arms, wondering what im feeling if its love or shock and then I face behind me and realize Selena has been watching the whole time. I decide to smile at her just to be nice but I know she doesnt like me and I don't like her either so it works out. After I smiled, Selena rolled her eyes and looked back at her son, playing. I looked at him too in aw, thinking hes so cute and I wanna kiss his chubby cheeks so bad but I decide to let it go and focus back at Jesse who is in his position ready to start his lines when the camera rolls and he glances over at me, smiling at me so cute. I smile back and mouth the words, 'Good luck.' Jesse mouths the words 'Thank you.' and then he bites his lip so sexy. I honestly feel in doubt that hes mine right now. hes too good to be true. 


	21. Chapter 21

I managed to make it through the trip, even though Selena was acting the fool over the fact shes jealous that Jesse and I are a real, couple. I almost didnt believe we were a couple but Jesse has been working so hard to prove to me we are. On the long, flight, home from Switzerland, I layed on his shoulder, he layed his head on my head and we slept so sound. It felt amazing, knowing hes mine and I wanna spend forever with him. I only hope he wants the same for me. We got to the L.A airport, straight flight and have to wait on our bags to arrive. I'm leanning against Jesse as he holds me so tight and Selena is sitting against the wall with Drew asleep on her shoulder. I can tell she's upset about the whole situation but so am I. I miss holding Drew when he sleeps, even though i'm closer to Jesse, I know I love Drew like my own and Selena just randomly decides she wants to be a good mom and wife. Good thing Jesse is too smart to take her back just like that. Finally our bags arrived and Jesse started grabbing them and pulling them onto the floor. I started to grab Drew's diaper bag but Selena already had it, had her duffle bag and was walking off. I scoffed and pulled up the handel on my case so I could roll it. Jesse had his and then said to me. 'You ready?' I nodded, took his hand and followed him out to our cab. It took us home and when we got back to his place, it felt so good. It was very nice to to have my bed back and I was wondering if Jesse would be sharing it with me, since hes been on the couch this whole time? I start to unpack and then I get a knock on my door. I say come in and Jesse walks in with a smile, shutting the door. I smile back and say, 'Hey baby.' He walks up to me, kissing me and says, 'I wanna talk to you about something important.' I smile bigger and ask, 'What about?' Jesse sits down on my bed, getting me to sit down next to him, making me think its really serious. I sit beside him, hoping its nothing bad and anticipate for him to speak up. He takes my hands into his, rubbing his thumbs over my hands and says really soft and sexy, 'I wanna know how you feel about moving into my room with me and letting Selena have your room. I know we arent married but baby, I think we already crossed the line and I dont know about you but I think this thing between us is a big deal and im ready for the next step. How you made me feel in switerzland, on set, was just beyong my wildest dreams. Im crazy about you and I wanna celebrate our love and be together. I dont think I could sleep without anymore. Not after the many nights we shared this past month.' Tears were overflowing out of my eyes, I squeezed his neck and said, 'Of course ill move into your room. I love you so much baby.' Jesse kissed me deep, let go and said, 'Im so glad to hear you say yes.' I smirked and asked, 'Well why wouldnt I? We did already cross the line and im anxious to cross it again.' Jesse got red, smiled bigger and said in laughter, 'Yea I dont think we even have a line to cross anymore. I think were already where we need to be.' We hugged up, made up passionately for a good few minutes and then talked about arrangements in his room. The only thing that I totally forgot to ask him about is if he told Selena.

When Selena found out we were switching rooms, she was very angry. The fact Jesse didn't even ask her, which I thought for sure he would, since he asked me first but he kind of treated her like 'this is my house and I will do what I want.' Which I don't blame him but I feel really bad for her. She is the mother of his child and shes not being treated so good but I realize Jesse knows her better than me and from how hes acting, she must be full of it. I had almost all of my things moved in, standing in Jesse's closet thinking in my head how crazy this all this that my heels is next to his kicks. He came in the closet quietly, surprised me by hugging up my waste from my behind and kissing up my neck. I squeeled out and said, 'mmm. You scared me.' Jesse also moaned and said deep, out of breath, 'Mm. Are you almost moved in yet? cuz I have a house warming gift for you.' I sighed and asked, 'Is it in your pants?' Jesse got red and asked, 'Whatever do you mean?' I kissed his cheek and said, 'I mean...are you gonna make me comfortable here tonight?' Jesse raised up his eyebrow and said, 'Damn. I better.' I kissed him again, feeling his hands rub over my ass and squeeze it. I loved it, giggled out and then said while letting go of his lips, 'Alright. Save it all for tonight and let me go check on dinner.' Jesse smiled and said, 'Ok. Ill be down to set the table soon. I have to make some important calls first.' I kissed his lips one last time and walked off. Jesse smacked my butt and said, 'Go on sexy.' I looked at him feeling red cuz i'm still remembering how the last time felt and i'm anxious but nervous to feel it agian. So i'm down stairs doing dinner and Drew is in his high chair kicking his legs excited. I can't help but to reach in with a huge smile and kiss his cheek. He's so adorable, i'm crazy about him as much or more as I am crazy about Jesse. Selena came down, saw me making googly eyes at Drew and asked, 'What are you doing?' I shrugged and said, 'Drew is so cute. Youre such a lucky mother.' Selena sighed while throwing her pony-tale out of her face and said, 'Yea, hes my treasure.' She picked him up out of his chair and took him into the other room. I shrugged, thinkin she's crazy and then go back to the stove. As the food is almost done, Jesse came down with a smile and said, 'This whole place smells so good. I love it.' I smiled and asked, 'Is my baby hungry?' Jesse nodded and said, 'Hes very hungry. Is mommy gonna feed him?' I raised up my eyebrows while slowly pulling him in towarsd me by his jacket and said softly, 'Mommy is gonna do a lot of things for you tonight.' Jesse smirked and said back soft, 'Great. Im very excited.' I looked down and noticed he's slightly bulging. I get red and ask, 'How are you going to hide that from Selena?' Jesse shook his head and said, 'I dont care. Shes seen it before, you know.' I sighed again, wishing she never exsisted and said, 'Well can we set the table now?' Jesse rushed over to the cabnet and pulled out plates. I was dipping out the food and then we yelled for Selena to come in. She came in with Drew, putting him back into his chair and sitting down at the table to eat. We all ate very quietly but the only thing on my mind was sex. I couldn't get out of my head and watching Jesse eat, some reason is turnning me on very badly. I only hope I make it till tonight. If not, i'll be taking him right on the dinner table like a piece of meat. Wont that make Selena extra mad?


	22. Chapter 22

At bed time, i'm undoing the sheets on Jesse's bed, feeling very nervous for some reason. He's really making this whole 'relationship' a very big deal by moving me into his bedroom. It's like were already married when I know we're not. My biggest fear is playing house with somebody who is willing to settle where we are and not make things right. It's not that I don't love Jesse but I don't really feel right about all of this. Maybe it's just my mother in the back of mind or maybe it's really how I feel too. Jesse finally came into the bedroom with Drew and said, 'Somebody wants to kiss you good night.' I puckered out my lips, hoping to kiss Drew but Jesse reached in and kissed me. I pulled away and said, 'Heeey! I wanted to kiss Drew, not you!' Jesse rolled his eyes being silly and said, 'Fine, choose the 1 year old, drool machine, over me.' I petted on Drew, kissing his little face and said in baby talk, 'Good night cutie. Sleep tight in your bed and have sweet dreams.' Jesse then sighed and siad, 'Alright, enough. Get ready for bed sexy.' I sighed and said softly, 'I am ready for bed.' Jesse turned around to face me and said, 'But youre just wearing a robe. Dont you wanna wear something less stuffy?' I smirked, walked up to him and whispered into his ear,' What im wearing to bed is underneath the robe.' Jesse then grinned really big with his cheeks red and he said, 'Oh ok. Well, I will hurry back then. Just uh, uh, turn on the radio and go make yourself comfortable in my bed. mi casa es tu casa!' I smirked and started getting into his bed. Jesse left and I felt like he was gone for quite some time. It was hard to stay awake because the music was relaxing and his bed was so comfortable. Finally Jesse came back in, quietly shutting the door and then shut off the lights. I scoffed and said, 'Jesse, I cant see now.' Jesse now turned on the light in his bathroom, barely shutting the door to make it dim and said, 'I like the lights dim, the radio on and you underneath me.' I smirked out and said, 'Well alrighty then. Come to mommy already.' Jesse crawled into the bed as I sat up, he wrapped his arms around me and we made out. I moaned and got excited when I felt him leave my lips and trail down my neck. I moaned again and then asked, 'Do you have to work at all tomorrow?' Jesse let go of kissing my neck and said, 'I actually have to make a couple stops tomorrow but i'm not waking up till 10. Is that cool?' I nodded faster and said, 'Yes, I was hoping we could sleep in together.' Jesse chuckled lightly and said, 'Ah, youre so cute. I swear every word that comes out of your mouth is amazing.' I smiled looking into his eyes, got up on my knees and untied my robe, releaving my lace bra and panties. Jesse smiled really big and said, 'Damn. Thats so hot.' I giggled and asked in a seducing tone, 'Is this atire okay to recieve my house warming gift?' Jesse giggled and said, 'YOu really thought my gift was in my pants, didnt you?' I nodded and said, 'Well I know for sure my gift for you is in my panties.' Jesse laughed out and said, 'Okay. First sex, then ill give you your gift.' I wrapped my arms around his neck, making out with him and moaning so loud as I feel him rubbing his hands over my ass. It makes me laugh though when he's squeezing my butt cheeks and playing with them. I let go of his kiss and ask softly, 'Will you take me now?' Jesse giggled out, leaning me back on the bed, adjusting the pillows for me and adjusting the covers over us. I sighed and asked, 'Are we having sex or are you getting us comfortable to fall asleep?' Jesse smiled and said, 'Both. I wanna celebrate this special night and instead of being rough like the last time, I wanna make tonight more romantic and relaxing for you.' I ran my fingers through his hair and said, 'I swear, you are amazing. The perfect man. Im falling so in love with you.' Jesse kissed up my neck slowly and then whispered into my ear, 'Not as hard as I am falling in love with you.' I sighed, so excited, thinking i'm in a dream world and have to moan out when I feel Jesse grinding on me while he kisses on my ear. I just love it so much and have to hug his waste up with my legs. Jesse sighs as well, lifts up from kissing me and says, 'I am so ready to get you out of that bra and panties.' I sat up with him so happy and anxious. He unlatched my bra, pulled it off slowly and tossed it behind him. I laughed and said, 'You goof ball.' Jesse smiled and then slowly took off my panties, licking his tognue up my right leg. I moaned out again and said, Oh God, yes. I want you.' Jesse tossed my panties, spread my legs and then started to pull down his boxers, revealing a condom on. I shook my head and said, 'Oh now you decide to wear one.' Jesse nodded and said, 'If youre going to share this room with me, we have to be really careful from now on.' I shrugged and asked, 'Is that the only reason you asked me to move in your bedroom? So you can have tons of sex with me?'' Jesse got red in the face and said, 'Um, of course not. Just that, you are my girl and I do want to celebrate tonight.' I nodded and said, 'I know but youre acting like were going to be having even more sex throughout the time that I live in your room, God willing if I should ever move out, then what are you going to do?' Jesse put his head down, shrugged and said, 'I-I-I guess live life depressed.' I felt bad, awed at him and said, 'Baby thats so sweet. Dont worry, I have no plans to move out.' Jesse smiled, kiss my lips softly and then started to slide himself inside me. I moaned out loud and said, 'Mmmmm yea. Im so ready.' Jesse hugged me up tight, kissed my lips and began to smoothly grind inside of me. I moaned out again and gripped onto his waste. Jesse obviously liked what we were doing and went deeper while still keeping his smooth pace inside of me. I whined arounad and said, 'Oh God. It feels sooooo good.' Jesse moaned out and said, 'Oh, baby oooh.' I giggled getting so excited and started to rock my body on him, not able to help it. I need speed now. Jesse laughed out and said, 'So much for smooth and slow. You freak.' I laughed too and said, 'sorry youre driving me crazy. I need speed.' Jesse began to focus, gripped my hips, pulling me closer up on him and then began his speed, digging deeper inside me. I whined out, saying, 'oooooooooh. my God.' Jesse moaned out too now causing a loud, wet, smacking sound as he continues to rock so hard and fast in me. I let go of holding his waste to now gripping the sheets. Jesse surprised me, went harder to the point I actually squirted out my cum, shooting some up onto his legs and mine. Jesse laughed out with a huge smile on his face and said, 'Damn. that was straight up the hottest thing i've ever experienced in bed before. You porn star.' I was so red and on fire. Then i tried to catch my breath and said while shaking all over, 'Y-You hit so hard I had no where else for my cum to go.' Jesse giggled, bent down to hug me up while griding on me and making out with me. My legs were super shakey and weak and as he grinded with me, more cum quickly shot out. Jesse continued to giggle out loud and said, 'Wow i'm the happiest man in the world right now.' I felt so good as well, got excited and raised up my head to kiss his lips and makeout with him fast and deep, sholving my tougne down his throat. Jesse moaned out and continued to grind on me, making me even more excited. I let go of his kiss and asked, 'Since I orgasmined so fast, you wanna try again and give yourself a chance to orgasim?' Jesse smirked, kissed my lips and said, 'You are the bomb. I dont think I ever met a girl like you.' I sighed, hugged him up tight with my arms and legs, saying, 'I love you and I wanna satisfy you.' Jesse nodded and said, 'I wanna do the same.' We kept kissing passionately while Jesse slid back into me and went back to thrusting again so good. I ran my legs down across his and whined out loud feeling so on edge and sore. Jesse made out with me so sweetly and sexy, making his lips suck on my bottom lip. His eyes were low, looking into mine and it made me smile. Jesse smiled back and started moving some hair out of my face gently, running his nails through the top of my hair while he continued to thrust gently in me. I didn't know what to do or say because I was so stunned and feeling like this is just a dream. There is no way i'm really in bed with Jesse McCartney, getting treated like a queen. Jesse had went back to kissing on my neck and moved his hand down from my hair to massaging my left thigh. I moaned again and said softly, 'You are so sweet.' Jesse had kissed his way up by my ear and sucked on my earlobe. I moaned out louder, saying, 'Mmmm. Thats amazing.' Jesse continued to suck on my ear, grinding my lobe with his teeth, while his hot breath trailed down my neck. I grunted out feeling his over hand go from massaging my leg to massaging my vagina with his thumb while he rocks thrust me. Jesse now sat up from me and said asked softly, 'You think we can pick back up the pace like before? I feel like I could orgasim now.' I smiled and said,' Sure baby.' Jesse was still sitting up on his knees and slid back in me, gripping my legs around his waste and going back to thrusting deep and fast. I instantly cried out in pain and gripped back onto the sheets. Jesse grinned with his face red and I asked, 'Are you okay? Not getting too tired?' Jesse kept thrusting though and said, 'No, im alright. You okay?' I sighed and said, 'Yea, not sure I can orgasim again tonight but im just making sure you are ok.' Jesse smile and said, 'Youre so sweet.' I smiled and decided to move some hair out of his face now. Jesse stopped what he was doing, layed down beside me and said, 'Sorry I need to rest for a second. I sat up now and said, 'Fine by me. No offense, I was tired of that position.' Jesse sighed and asked, 'Well what else do you prefer?' I climbed up on top of him, massaging his chest with my hands and trying to sit on him. Jesse quickly slid inside me, grabbed a hold of my hips and said, 'I really like where this is going.' I smirked and said, 'I hope this is better for you.' Jesse started rocking me back and forward on him, creating a pace and moaning out. I moaned out too, feeling how deep he is inside me rocking. We picked up the pace and went harder. Finally Jesse grunted out in pain and said, 'U-u-uuh! G-Goood!' I continued to rub my hands over his chest and asked, 'Orgasim?' Jesse was catching his breath, he raised up half way while gripping my waste and started thrusting up into me. I whined out, wondering if hes not done. Jesse continued to grunt, then he fell back onto the bed, catching his breath again and said, 'Wow.' I bent down to kiss his cheek, kissed over by his ear and layed next to him, petting his head. He stayed really still and quiet for about 3 seconds. I got his attention now and asked, 'You ok?' Jesse smiled and said, 'Im great.' We smiled while gazing into each other's eyes and then we went back to making out. We moaned in our kiss and then Jesse sat up all the way, getting off the bed. I wondered what he was doing and watched him walk off into the bathroom. I sighed and turned over on my side, rubbing my legs across the bed to stretch and realizing the bed is wet. I get embarassed and try to pretend I don't know its wet. I hope Jesse isn't grossed out by it because im sure its all from me squirting. Finally Jesse came back out and crawled back into the bed with me. He layed on his side facing me and asked, 'You sleepy?' I nodded and said, 'Yea, I dont think I do anymore. Im sorry.' Jesse smiled and said, 'Hey, its already been 1 hour and a half. Dont feel too bad.' I sighed and said, 'I just wanted to be a good sport and be romantic with you.' Jesse kissed my cheek and said, 'Trust me, you are something else.' I kept looking into his eye, got curious and asked, 'Is that a good thing?' Jesse smirked and said, 'Yea, id say so.' Then he turned over on his other side, turning away from me. I leaned over him and asked, 'Is something bothering you?' Jesse looked back up at me and said, 'Of course not. Why do you think that?' I shrugged and said, 'Youre turnning away fro me.' Jesse smirked and said, 'Well it is 2am now.' I felt bad and said, 'Oh, I wasnt looking at the clock. You better sleep.' Jesse grabbed onto his pillow and closed his eyes. I kissed on his shoulder and said softly, 'I love you baby.' Jesse grapped my hand, holding it around his waste, kissed my hand and said, 'Love you too. Now go to sleep.' I kissed on his back and then tried to sleep. 


	23. Chapter 23

It's been over a month that i've shared a room with Jesse and I love him but i'm bored. Selena is actually taking really good care of Drew and she's being overly protective. If I just look his way, she throws a fit. Jesse is not doing anything about it and he's being so content with where we are. I'm trying to figure out what i'm going to do because the reason I moved in with Jesse was to raise Drew, not knowing I was moving positions up to being sexually invovled with my boss and I feel like thats all we are right now. I believe Jesse likes me a lot and cares but to say he's crazy in love would be a maybe. If he is in love with me, I wish he would make more happen other than sex. The sex is good but I know everyone back home is disappointed in me. Even my friends who are Jesse fans, say i'm better than just being a sex toy for the rest of my life. Jesse is so busy he tries to make time for us to go to dinner or to museums. So far that is all we've done. Tonight I was in the kithen baking up a storm because I was so down and bored. Jesse walks in the room from being in the studio all day. He comes into the kitchen and says, 'Whoa. Whats up with all the deserts? Is company coming over?' I shook my head with a sigh and said, 'Just felt like baking you something while you were at the studio.' Jesse hugged up my waste, kissed up my neck and said, 'Thank you so much sexy. They all smell delightful.' I smirked and said, 'Youre welcome.' Jesse continued to hold me, swaying a little, then he sighed as well and asked, 'Is something the matter?' I faced him, leaned on his chest and said, 'Im just feeling down today.' Jesse gazed into my eyes and said, 'Im sorry you feel bad. I think I know what can cheer you up.' I raised up my eyebrows and asked, 'You do?' Jesse nodded and said, 'Yes, im taking you camping this weekend.' I glared at him and asked, 'Camping?' Jesse nodded and said, 'Yup. Were taking a train to a private spot I know in the snowy mountains and we can hike, skii and watch the sun rise and set. Sound romantic?' I sighed heavy and said, 'Yea, I think so. Ive never done any of that before. Well I mean ive been camping before but no where far from my home or far away from a shower.' Jesse smirked and said, 'Well neither will we. There is a building close by with bathrooms and showers. I promise.' I smiled and said, 'Ok. That sounds a lot better.' Jesse hugged me up and said, 'Just pack light because its only for two nights and its going to be cold so pack warm cloths and wear boots, not your sexy, little, high heels. As sexy as they are, you wont be able to hike in those.' I scoffed and asked, 'What, do you think im stupid? I know that already.' Jesse smirked, hugged me up tigher and said, 'Im just teasing you baby.' I sighed as he rubbed his hands up and down my back, then I looked him into the eyes and we kissed some. Jesse pulled away and started helping me put the deserts in the fridge for later. Selena came into the room looking frustrated and said to me, 'I need a mop. Quick.' I just glared at her and asked, 'You dont know where a mop is?' Selena sighed heavier and said, 'No and Drew threw up. I have him in the bathtub playing but there is puke on the bathroom floor.' Instantly I felt bad and Jesse said, 'Aww, sweetie go get his mop and im gonna go check on him. My poor little, guy.' I rushed off to get the mop and Jesse left upstairs. I took the mop and bucket upstairs, filling the bucket up with soap and water. Jesse was petting on Drew in the bathtub, trying to show him his toys and play with him. I got the mess cleaned up, Jesse faced over at me and said, 'Thank you so much babe. Selena just isnt good at taking care of a house. Its amazing shes even been taking care of Drew on her own at all.' I nodded and said heavy, 'Yea, I know.' Jesse could sense something was still wrong and asked, 'You sure you are ok?' I shrugged and said, 'Yea, im just a little frustrated.' Jesse just glared at me and then asked, 'Well, is something you are willing to tell me?' I finally caved and said, 'Well I dont wanna make a big deal about this cuz I respect and I truly do repsect Selena but lets be honest, she's jealous of me badly because we sleepp together, when youre not around she's calling me names like 'whore' and 'slut' and everytime I try to see Drew or spend any kind of time with him, she throws a fit about it. I just don't get how she randomly changed her heart and took the best thing thats ever happen to me away. Not that I don't enjoy being with you but lets face it, I fell in love with your son first. Jesse just kept standing there looking like he was taken back by me, he rubbed his hands on his knees and then said softly, 'I had no idea she was treating you that way. Listen, I dont give a flying flip if she is jealous and doesnt want you near Drew. Sweetie, you can be near him anytime you want. You took care of him for like a month or so straight without her help. I do trust that you care about him and I know you would never hurt him.' I kind of cried some, making Jesse stnad up and hug me. Then he smiled really big and said into my eyes, 'Do you realize how sexy it is that youre in love with my son more than me? I wanna take you right now.' I giggled and said, 'But its true. I miss spending time with Drew during the day. Jesse, im bored as heck just waiting everyday for you to get home.' Jesse kissed my lips and said, 'Well thats all about to change. Im gonna talk with Selena and find you some hobbies.' I smirked and said, 'You are so amazing. Thats why im so crazy about your son because he has you for a daddy and you are his example.' Jesse bit his lip, smirking and then said softly towards my ear, 'When we go camping this weeend, I will be very much in the mood with you, all weekend.' I giggled and said, 'I cant wait. Although im gonna miss Drew. We better not be gone for more than three days.' Jesse nodded and said, 'I swear. Well leave Friday when I get home from work and be back Monday morning after we have morning sex. I mean, breakfast.' I chuckled and hugged him up, rubbing my hands on his back. Jesse was rubbing up my back too and then started kissing on my neck. I moaned looked over at Drew and said out, 'Aww, look who is getting sleepy in the bathtub. God, I just wanna hold him while he sleeps on my shoulder. Hes so adorable.' Jesse got a towle and handed it to me. I glared at him and he said, 'Take it. I dont mind if you dry him off.' I smiled and took the towle picking up Drew with it out of the tub and hugging him up in it so he will dry. Drew layed on my shoulder and started sucking his thumb. Jesse was petting his head and talking so sweetly to Drew, I could have cried. Selena walked in now anad when she saw me holding Drew, she said, 'Oh. You got him out of the bathtub already...I was coming right back.' Jesse smirked while facing Selena and said, 'Its ok. Drew was getting really sleepy and wanted to rest.' Selena sighed and said, 'Well im here now.' Jesse nodded and said, 'Yea, I wanna talk to you please.' He tried to get Selena to walk out of the bathroom but she stopped herself and said, 'Well I need to dress Drew up for bed. Jesse faced me and said, 'I think shes got him. Lets go talk.' He pulled tight on Selena's arm and walked out of the bathroom with her. I felt kind of bad but the more I held Drew, the happier I became. So I took Drew into his room and got him dressed up for bed, rocking him to sleep and then laying him down. Instantly, I felt like I did before Selena came here and it was amazing. Then I walked out but I walked out too soon because Jesse and Selena were fighting in her room, Selena saying, 'I will go to police if she continues to touch him or harms him.' I quickly rushed into Jesse's room and sat on his bed trying not to cry. I know it's not my baby but I just love him so much like I love Jesse. I don't understand why I can't have both. 


	24. Chapter 24

So it's Friay now and I didn't touch Drew anymore for Selena's sake but I missed Drew. I packed for our trip, packing both my bag and Jesse's bag. when he got home from the studio, he used the bathroom, took some time to say goodbye to Drew and was talking to Selena, saying, 'You need to call my mom if there is any problems while im gone because I dont think ill have service.' Selena was whiney but Jesse managed to ignore her and then came over by me quick, grabbing my arm and saying, 'Come on. Lets get out of here.' I sighed and asked, 'Is she going to be okay here with Drew by herself?' Jesse nodded and said,'Yup. She doesnt know it but my sister is gonna drop by later to check on her.' I nodded and said, 'Ok. I feel better then.' Jesse smiled at me and guided me to the car. He thanked me for packing our bags, put them in his trunk and then got into the drivers seat. I was already in the passenger seat and waiting. We drove off down to the train station, the only one close by for miles and miles, then Jesse got out our tickets and we hopped onto the train quick. It felt for real that were just escaping away like this all alone. Kind of romantic. I hold Jesse's hand and say, 'Im excited. Ive never just went away for the weekend with anybody. Well, I came here to Cali on my own but I had it planned for well over a year, so its not like I just spontaneously went.' Jesse smiled and said, 'Well im happy we get to go away. You are going to love it up in the mountains. You packed us sweatshirts and jeans, right? No shorts or sandels.' I nodded and said, 'I also packed your black and white turtle-neck.' Jesse kissed my forhead and said, 'Thanks. I forgot about that one.' He hugged me up, rubbing his hand up and down on my shoulder, making me feel so special. The train wasn't more than two hours and we arrived at the station. It was already cold so Jesse hugged me up while we both rolled our suitcases. Then I looked up at him and asked, 'So if we are sleeping in a tent, where are we getting a tent?' Jesse smiled down into my eyes and said, 'This place already has tents set up with air-matresses and lanterns in them for light. You really think I would carry a tent on a train and put it up myself? In this freezing weather?' I shrugged and asked, 'Why not just stay in a cabin?' Jesse smirked and said, 'Trust me, you are going to be fine in a tent with me.' I sighed hoping he's right and continued to follow him while he walked me into this nice, cabin, where we checked in. The guy who checked us in, guided us out side, we walked up the mountain, instantly my breath was heavy, I was shivering and wishing we were already there. Jesse seemed to be doing way better than me at walking up this mountain. Then the guy showed us this descently, sized, tent that was lit up with white, christmas, lights around it and roses were trailing inside it, making a heart shape on the little, matress. I was speechless, feeling Jesse rubbing his hand on my back. He kissed my cheek and asked softly, 'What do you think?' I faced him surprised and said, 'Wow. This is very romantic.' Jesse smiled bigger and said, 'You havent even looked over the mountain yet. It gets better.' I smirked, still cold, thinking i'm the luckiest girl in the world right now. The guy warned us about wolves, about the ground rules for skiing and other things. Then he walked off, leaving us by ourselves. Jesse opened up his case, pulled out one of his sweatshirts and put it on me, zipping it up and wrapping me up in his arms. I sighed and said, 'I love you so much.' Jesse gazed me in the eyes, nodded with his eyes looking so sweet and he kissed my lips. Then he guided me out of the tent, zipping it up tight and pulled on my hand to show me over the mountain. We barely get to the top, the edge and look over. Down below is nothing but pure, white, snow, the reflection of the sunshine makes it shine and it's so peaceful with only the sound of the wind blowing. I lean on Jesse, making him hug me up, he swayed with me and asked, 'Isnt it romantic?' I nodded, kissed his cheek and said, 'I never had any idea something like this was possible. How do I deserve to be here?' Jesse smirked and said, 'What do you mean? Youre my baby girl. Im going to spoil the heck out of you.' I giggled and said, 'Ok.' We stood there at least another 5 or 10 minutes, just taking it all in and enjoying this time together. After that, Jesse asked me if I was hungry and we walked quite a ways until we reached a different cabin that ended up being a restaurant. We sat next to a fireplace, blazing hot, we were served samon with rice and seasoned vegitibles. Then they served us wine and desert. Jesse and I fed each desert before we took a walk back up the mountain, took a skii lift over the mountains which was a little scary for me but Jesse was just fine with it. I held tightly onto him, trying to look down and enjoy the view but we were so far up. Jesse hugged me up and ended up kissing me. It was crazy how we started making out so high up in the sky and the only thing on my mind now was how inlove I am and I wish we were more than this. I wish I knew this was forever without doubt and that we could always be this romantic and spontaneous together. Then we landed back on the mountain and walked to our tent. I was kind of tired but mostly cold. Jesse had a fire going outside of the tent, pretty strong and we sat infront of it on some blankets, hugged up and kissing. Maybe I died and went to heaven or maybe i'm just dreaming. The fire was dying already because of the cold, air and the was already setting quickly. I faced behind me while Jesse kissed near my ear and I said, 'Jesse, look at the sunset. Quick!' Jesse's eyes looked in that direction while he still sucked on my ear, then he stopped and said, 'Man. Thats a sight you dont get to see everyday when your in the city life.' I sighed, pressed my chin on his shoulder while he hugged me up, kissing my forehead and I said, 'I wish something like this lasted forever. Like I wish we didn't have to hurry back home.' Jesse smirked out and said, 'Aw. If I didnt have a job or need money, this would be our lifestyle.' I sighed standing up and said, 'Its getting dark. can we go in the tent?' Jesse nodded while following me inside of it and then he zipped it back up tight. I sat down indian style on the bed and let out some air. Then Jesse faced me and asked, 'How you holding up?' I shrugged and said, 'Truthfully, im freezing my ass off.' Jesse felt bad, hugged me up again and asked, 'Would you like to make up our bed and snuggled each other up? You know, I hear you get warm faster if you hug up naked.' I smirked and said, 'Ofcourse you would hear something like that and insist its true.' Jesse giggled and said, 'Okay, im just offering. I do have more body heat than you do, being a man.' I smiled and said, 'Fine but I need to hear some smooth jazz or something first. Maybe some Marvin Gaye.' Jesse raised up his eyebrows and said, 'Sure, ive got Marvin on my favorites list. Let me just hook up my ipod.' I waited paitently, hoping I dont stink and that my legs have stayed shaved, since we've been here. I did shave this morning at the house. Once Jesse hooked up his ipod, he was on his knees, scrolling through his ipod and some reason it turned me on very badly. Now the song 'Whats going on' starts to play and Jesse faces me, saying, 'So whats going on, baby?' I giggled, thinking hes so silly and said playfully, 'Oh I dunno...Just thinking about taking my clothes off.' Jesse smirked, quickly climbing up on me, pushing me back on the bed and wrapping my legs around his waste while we makeout. I moaned out so excited that i'm actually with Jesse in a tent, up in the snowy mountains and theres music playing, rose petals everywhere and we're about to make love. I could have exploaded right then. Now Jesse sits up, unzipping his jacket fast, throwing if off and pulling off his t-shirt. When he was shirtless, I had to smirk because his body looked froze by how stiff his tits looked. Jesse noticed I smirked, looked down at himself and said, 'You know, I cant help it.' I ran my hands up his chest and said, 'Aw, poor baby. You better hurry up so I can warm you up.' Jesse shook his head and said, 'You are a dream.' I sighed and continued to lay there while he sat up on my lap and undid his belt. I pulled them open and unzipped them for him. He sat up off the bed now, trying to take off his pants in what little, space, we had. I sat up now also unzipping the sweatshirt I had on, pulled off my blouse and got up off my knees to unzip my skinny, jeans. Jesse crawled behind me, kissing on my shoulder and unlatching my bra strap. I smirked and then moaned when I felt him kissing up my neck. I then leaned foward and Jesse quickly started tugging on my jeans and pulling them off of me and before I could move or say anything, he already tugged on my panties. I giggled and said, 'You are so horny right now.' Jesse was being playful, smacked my ass and said, 'You are a very naughty girl.' I then sat back up on my knees, facing him and said, 'You havent even seen naughty out of me yet.' Jesse got red in his face and said, 'Im ready to find out. Its so freakin cold in here.' I wrapped my arms around him, hugging up to him and said, 'Dont worry hunny. Im gonna take care of you.' Jesse smiled bigger and said, 'I think I should be the man here and take care of you instead.' I just gazed into his eyes while he continued to hug me up and layed me back onto the matress. He pulled over the covers so we were both tucked in pretty tightly and warm. I smiled and said, 'Wow. This feels better already.' Jesse smiled and said, 'Just wait till we actually get in the middle of things how much warmer we will be.' I smiled and said, 'I cant wait.' Jesse bent his head down and we made out again. I wrapped my legs back around him and felt him grind on me. I knew this was it and I knew I was more than ready. Finally Jesse slipped himself inside and raised up from my kissing me to start thrusting. I whined out and said, 'Thats so hard.' Jesse smirked and started kissing my neck. I hugged him back up tighter and embraced myself feeling him thrust so deep in me and smooth, knowing soon he's going to pick up his pace. Thinking about being up in the snowy, mountains, it's freezing outside but i'm in a cozy, little, tent, making love to Jesse McCartney, anything could happen to us up here but we're not worried, being in each others arms, surrounded by snow and rose petals. One of the christmas lights was flickering because the bulb was going to burn out. It flashed the same time Jesse picked up his pace, supporting his arms on the pillows and raising up his body to go deeper. I moaned out loud in pain and closed my eyes just trying to enjoy this momment. Everything was so romantic and perfect tonight. Jesse was also moaning out loud as he continued to thrust into me. I have no idea how long time went on since I wasn't looking at a clock but it seemed like an endless pleasure. Towards the end of it all, we were both super wet and we had already reached our climax yet we werent stopping. I guess it just felt so good we had to keep going. At least I wanted Jesse to keep going if he had the energy. It was weird though hearing the wet sounds. It almost sounded like a water puddle but I knew we both had released a lot of stress from our bodies. maybe it was the cold air that made us so tense. Now Jesse kisses down my neck, looks down at our legs and says in laughter, 'Wow. Dont wanna gross you out but were laying in a wet puddle of sweat and cum.' I sighed feeling kind of tired now and said, 'I dont mind, if you dont mind. I cant really help it. The last time we had sex, the bed was wet.' Jesse kissed my cheek and said, 'I think its really sexy of you that you truly orgasim. I mean some woman just fake it and nothing happens but they want me to think stuff happened but you, there is pure, evidence.' I got red, feeling shy and said, 'Well ok then. Did I need to know that?' Jesse just gazed into my eyes and then hugged me up, letting me lay on him as he petted on my head.' Jesse moaned again and said, 'I think this whole night has been just beautiful. I mean, we really had sex in the snowy moutains. To be honest, ive never dreamed of having sex in a location like this.' I agreed and said, 'Oh trust me, I never dreamed of a place like this, nor did I dream I would even have sex with you.' Jesse smirked and asked, 'Are you disappointed?' I shook my head quick and said, 'Heck no. Im very satisfied and happy. I mean, look at how hard you make me orgasim.' Jesse grinned really big and said, 'Well I hope you know I cherish you, not just for your amazing orgasims and I did not bring you up to the moutains just to have sex with you. I never mind to but I have other priorities and reasons to be with you.' I instantly had my full attention on him and asked, 'So you see us doing more together than just having sex?' Jesse chuckled and said, 'Yes, crazy. I see us with a family, with our friends, taking care of each other for the rest of our lives. When I bumped into you and looked into your loving eyes, I knew right away you would make a beautiful, partner for life. Yea, you have a pretty face and a sexy body but they dont compare to your heart. You are just amazingly sweet and loyal. I know I can depend on you for anything and everything.' I wanted to cry, kissed his lips sweetly and said, 'Jesse, I will do anything for you and I mean anything. Even stuff I dont like, such as coming up to a freezing tent to get butt-naked.' Jesse laughed out loud and said, 'Its good to know youre good for something.' I laughed out too and then said, 'Seriously, I am so inlove, you have no idea. I like that youre able to talk with me about the future because we have yet to even mention it and I was getting my feelings hurt by that.' Jesse pouted his lip and said, 'Well you know things take time. Its not like weve known each other forever. I havent even met your family but honestly, after making so much good love to you this last month, I realize youre something im not getting tired of but im getting use to and liking every minute of it.' I made out with him, moaning out, thinking I truely died this time and went to heaven. I hugged him up, waiting for fireworks to burst out of my chest. Jesse rolled me back onto my back making out with me and grinding with me again. We both moaned out so loudly until Jesse pulled away from my lips with big eyes, his smile so gorgeous and he sighed, saying, 'Wow. Okay, I think im ready.' I glared into his eyes and asked, 'Ready for what? More sex? Im kind of tired though...' Jesse shook his head and said, 'No sweetie, hold on.' Jesse sat up on his knees, digging into one of his jacket pockets and pulling out a little, black, box. instantly I sat up too almost crying, feeling shakey and my heart is racing so fast. I have a feeling of what hes going to do and im so stunned it doesnt seem possible or real. Jesse climbs back over to me, sighs and says, 'I actually wanted to wait and do this over dinner tomorrow night but this momment just seems so right, I cant even explain to you how I feel with you.' I just continued to gaze at his face not believing him at all. Jesse smirks and says, 'And were naked too but hell, were going to spend the rest of our lives seeing each other naked.' That made me swell up with tears. Jesse noticed and said, 'YOu okay?' I nodded and said, 'Um yea...Just uh, whats that in your hand?' Jesse smirked so sexy and said, 'I think you know.' I couldnt even breath after that or speak. Jesse slowly opened up the box still on his knees, butt naked and revealed a diamond ring to me. Then Jesse smiled bigger and said, 'I need to know, right here and right now, will you be Mrs. McCartney?' I just gasped so breathless, happy and overwhelmed. Jesse kept smiling at me while getting the ring out of the box, I nodded quickly and managed to get out, 'Yea.' Jesse smirked, put the ring on my finger and said, 'I already knew your answer but I had to ask anyway.' We hugged up, I leaned my head on his shoulder, thinking to myself, 'Wow. No way.' Jesse rubbed his hands up my back and then looked me into the eyes and said, 'We should have brought the wine with us so we could toast.' I smirked and said, 'Its okay. Im just happy right now. I cant even believe this is happening.' Jesse kissed up my neck then hugged me up to keep more warm. I hugged him back up and as we layed back together on the wet, matress, I just kept gazing at the ring on my finger. It's real. 


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up the next morning, realizing Jesse isn't there. I wrap one of the blankets around me, put on my boots and walk out of the tent to find him. He's standing in the snow with his boots, jeans and a heavy sweatshirt on with the hoodie on his head. He faces back at me and says, 'Look who is awake.' I come up to him also wearing boots, and nothing else but the thick, blanket, around me. Jesse hugs me up, smirks and says, 'Where is your clothes, crazy girl?' I giggled and say, 'I was too anxious to find you first.' Jesse continued to hold me tightly and said, 'Watch the sun rising. Isnt it amazing?' I nodded and said, 'Amazing like you.' Jesse smiled down at me, reached in to kiss my lips and then smiled some more, saying, 'I love you.' I now smiled back, big and said, 'I love you too.' We kissed a little longer until Jesse asked me to get some clothes on so we could go eat breakfast. I asked him if I looked like crap and he said, 'No, you look fine. I'm not getting dressed up either. This is vacation, baby. Relax.' I smirked while shaking my head and said, 'Ok then. I will relax.' I went back into the tent to try and put on deoderant, put my hair up and brush on some foundation really quick. Jesse was yelling for me to come on and then I came out. We left, holding hands and walked down to the cabin where we ate last night. We sat in a different spot but the place was still heated enough. We were served breakfast and we sat quietly, eating. This girl came up to us, recognizing Jesse and said, 'Oh my God. Jesse McCartney?' He smiled up at her and said, 'Yes?' She covered her mouth and said, 'No way. What are you doing up here?' Jesse smiled trying not to act bothered and said, 'Actually, im here with my girlfriend for the weekend. I mean...fience. As of last night.' I was trying not to blush out so big, feeling so embarassed but excited. The girl just looked so shocked and said, 'Oh thats so exciting. Congratulations!' I smiled at her and then looked at Jesse who was trying to eat a piece of bacon but facing away from the girl. Then she sighed and said, 'Ill leave you two alone. Nice meeting you.' We both nodded and said the same. She walked off finally and I smirked asking, 'Well she was friendly.' Jesse nodded still facing down at his plate, then his eyes glanced up at me and he said, 'So you up for skiing today?' I smirked and said, 'To be honest, im terrified to skii down any mountain. Could we just go tubing instead?' Jesse smirked too and said, 'You will be fine. Ill be with you the whole time.' I smiled with a sigh and said, 'Ok, I trust you.' We finished kept eating but the girl came back with another girl and said, 'I know I already bothered you but could my friend and I please get a picture? I promise we wont bother you again after that.' Jesse smiled and said, 'Sure. Let me just make sure theres nothing in my teeth.' I smirked as he faced me and smiled. I smiled back and said, 'Youre good, hon.' Jesse nodded, facing the girls and said, 'Fire away.' The friend of the girl ran around behind our table, squating down and smiling. Both Jesse and I leaned foward over the table and smiled as well. I felt so weird to say the least but I guess if im really going to be Mrs. McCartney, I have to get use to stuff happenning like this. The girl snapped the picture and then they both waved as they left. Jesse smirked at me and said, 'Im sorry about that.' I shook my head and said, 'No, its fine. I wouldnt be surprised if ive seen one of them on twitter before.' Jesse narrowed his eyebrows at me and asked, 'What do you do on twitter?' I got caught off guard and then said, 'Uh, well, ive been on twitter the same time you got a twitter. I actually got one because of you and well, I have friends on there...' Jesse sighed and said, 'Well I just hope you arent telling them all of my business.' I shook my head and said, 'Never. Infact, most of them have no idea im with you. I just told them I was a nanny for a really rich guy in Cali, I just refuse to say names.' Jesse smirked and said, 'Fine. Im not upset, I just need to know I can trust you at all times and that you wont cause me trouble.' I nodded quickly and said, 'I swear with all my heart. All your secrets are my secrets. I love you too much to break our bond.' Jesse stood up then and said, 'Im going to go pay our bill and use the bathroom before we skii. Meet me outside in five minutes.' Jesse walked off and when he did, I felt really bad. I should have told Jesse right away that I tweet to other fans and while most don't know about us, there is a few fans that I trust and tell everything to. If Jesse knew that though, he wouldn't trust me anymore. I can't help that I have a lot of online friends. I use the bathroom as well and when I come back outside, Jesse is just standing there looking out towards the sunshine. I stand beside him quietly, he faces me and says, 'Lets go.' He walks on and when he does, i'm holding back tears. I know he said it was ok but I can tell he's really upset. I follow him and as we start up this hill, i'm getting out of breath. I have to stop in my tracks to take a breath. Jesse faces behind him and says, 'You ok?' I shake my head no and say, 'I can't breath. I have to take a breath.' Jesse smirks, gets me to climb up on his back and starts carrying me up the hill. I giggle and say, 'Aww, you would really carry me up the hill?' Jesse kept walking, just not as fast and said, 'Well im not leaving you behind by yourself.' I continued to hug his neck to hold on and sighed, feeling so bad. We finally get to the top and there is people already skiing, theres a guy with a stand that holds all the gear and there is another skii lift going to the taller mountains. Jesse sets me down, faces me and says, 'Okay you ready?' I shrug nervously and say, 'Im actually nervous. Ive never been anywhere close to skiing. Theres not always a lot of snow back home.' Jesse smiled and said, 'I want you to relax and try to have an open mind. I will be with you every step of the way.' I took a big breath and went for it. We suited up, Jesse showed me what to do and then we road the skii lift up to the hill everyone is skiing down. I'm holding his hand, so freaked out and Jesse smirks, saying, 'Its too late to back out. I swear you are going to love this. Just think of it as a stroll down a gorgeous, snowy, mountain.' I nodded, took a gulp of air and then when the lift got to the drop off spot, Jesse jumped off, grabbing a hold of my wrist and helping me off too. We get over to the edge, putting on our skiis and mask. Jesse gave me a thumbs up and then yelled out, 'I want you to go first to get a head start and I will be right behind you so if you take a crash into the snow, I can help you up.' That didnt make me feel too good but I was willing to suck it up for him and be adventerous. Ive already slept with him in a tent. I guess skiing could be the next spontaneous thing on my list. Although i'd rather be back in the tent beneath his sweaty body. I tried to prepare myself, I got in the position that Jesse showed me earlier and then Jesse helped give me a boost. I began to slide down the mountain and realized this was it. There was no turnning back and my speed was only increasing from here. Soon I was half way down the mountain, squealing out in fear and hearing Jesse yell, 'GO BABY! YEAAAAAA!' I was so shy but excited because I keep thinking about the ring on my finger and about Jesse saying last night that we would see each other naked for the rest of our lives. That excited me and gave me the will power to let go and enjoy this time. Jesse ended up beside me, gave me the thumbs up and said, 'Looking sexy. Keep that form up and you will make it just fine.' I was too afraid to move my arm and give him the thumbs up but I wanted to. Finally Jesse beat me to the bottom and as I approach him, I forget how to stop. I end up diving into his arms and we both fall back on the snow. I feel bad and say, 'Jesse! I'm sooo sorry! I forgot how to stop!' Jesse laughed out loud and said, 'You were so great!' I took off my mask the same time he did and we ended up crashing our lips against each other and kissing. Then we helped each other up and road the skii lift back up to the top, talking and feeling so good. I honestly felt like all fear was gone and thanks to him, I can do anything now. He's the wind beneath my wings and i'm enjoying this whole weekend with him. 


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning we were awake, naked under the covers in the tent and making out. Jesse moaned, kissed down my neck and then whispered, 'I dont wanna rush home but I miss Drew.' I nodded and said, 'Me too. What do you think he did all weekend?' Jesse sighed and said, 'I guess he played, ate and slept. The usual stuff he always does.' I smirked and said, 'Aww, hes the cutest baby in the world! I swear im so crazy about him.' Jesse giggled, kissed me again and said, 'So heres the deal. Our train ride home isnt for three more hours. What do you say we have sex again, get cleaned up, eat breakfast and then go home?' I laughed out and said, 'More sex?' Jesse nodded while kissing down my neck and asked, 'Is sex such a bad thing?' I shook my head and said, 'No, it feels really good.' Jesse raised up his eyebrows, slid back into me and started thrusting so deep in me. I moaned out in a grunt and said, 'oh God yes! Yeaaa!' Jesse made out with me and I hugged up his body to mine, taking him all in. No longer than 30 minutes, we were out of breath laying next to each other with smiles on our faces. Jesse took my hand into his, faced me and said, 'I am so amazed by you. When you said you had never been up to the mountains camping, I was afraid you were going to get all girly girly on me and freak out the whole time we were up here. I didnt think you would be so cool on this trip. I mean, you are a fantasy come true.' I giggled out and said, 'Well, I have to admit I was scared to come here and skii but what really helped me, was this gorgeous rock on my finger. I kept thinking about being Mrs. Mccartney and it made me wanna give skiing my all. I just wanna share your life and do anything and everything to make you a happy person.' Jesse grinned so big and attacked me back on the bed, kissing up my neck and going back to grinding with me. My legs shook, I grunted out and said, 'Mmmm oh. I swear you make sex so much fun.' Jesse giggled while kissing up my neck and then whispered into my ear, 'You are the sexiest woman in the world.' We made out, then Jesse sat up and said, 'As much fun as were having, I wanna give you time to shower and I wanna have plenty of time to eat before our train ride.' I sat up too, made out with him some more and then said, 'Jesse, im really not that hungry.' Jesse continued to gaze into my eyes, raised up one eyebrow and asked, 'Youre not?' I shook my head and said, 'Actually, I just wanna have a little more fun. Is that ok?' Jesse smirked out, shook his head and said, 'damn, well, ok. I guess we could eat desert instead.' I chuckled and said, 'Mhmm. I wanna feel a waterfall cum.' Jesse also chuckled and we went back to having sex. This day went by pretty fast and we were already home. Jesse was talking with Drew while Selena did babytalk for Drew. I came down the steps from putting our stuff away and got super jealous. I wanted to spend time with Drew but I couldn't. It was temping though. Selena was talking to Jesse and asked, 'Did you miss Drew at all?' Jesse nodded and said, 'We both did. We were just saying this morning how we love him and wondered what he was doing.' Selena didnt't respond but she started to turn around and leave but saw me standing there. She scoffed and said, 'sorry I didnt see you standing there. Excuse me.' She started to leave but Jesse said, 'Wait, we have news.' Selena turned back around and said, 'Oh...News? What kind?' Jesse pulled me into a hug, holding my waste under his arm and said, 'Well, while we were away, I asked her to marry me and she said yes!' Selena dropped her jaw, pretended to smile and said, 'Th-thats great. Oh, congratulations! When is the wedding?' Jesse faced me shy, faced Selena and said, 'Well we didnt pick a date yet but we want it to be soon. Were not going to plan a huge, wedding. We just want it simple, elegant and to the point. maybe even have our wedding in the mountains, since we enjoyed it up there so much.' Selena smirked and said, 'Yea the mountains...Whats so really great about them? You took me skiing before and that didnt spark you to get married.' Jesse was speechless, then Selena sighed and said, 'But hell, people change, right? Do whatever the frick you want, your wedding. not mine. Congrats!' She walked off with Drew upstairs leaving Jesse and I to stand there stunned. I looked up at Jesse, seeing his face somewhat upset and confused. I rubbed his back and said, 'Aw, sweetie. Listen, shes just hurt because your the daddy of her baby. Try not to let her get to you. Im happy with getting married in a barn for Gods sake. Just as long as I get to be Mrs. McCartney.' Jesse sighed looking down, kissed my cheek and said, 'Thats because you care about me.' I kissed his lips and said, 'I had a ton of fun already with you. The skiing and train ride. The beautiful sunset and of course, the beautiful, sex...' Jesse smiled and said, 'Mhmm. I loved that too.' We kissed some more and then i went off to unpack while Jesse had a phonecall.

Almost a week later, Selena is going to visit her sister who finally got a new boyfriend and is staying with him. I'm finally going to be all alone with Jesse and Drew again. so we watch Selena go out the door, Jesse holding Drew and making his little, hand, wave saying, 'bye mommy. Ill miss you.' Drew is just gazing at her while she waves back and says in baby talk, 'Mommy loves you so much. Bye baby!' Then we shut the door and when we did, I smirked at Jesse, making him smirk back and say, 'You are dying to hold him, arent you?' I sighed and pretended I didnt know what he was talking about, saying, 'Oh well, if you need me to hold him for you.' Jesse handed Drew to me and said, 'Actually, I do wanna go check my email. Think you can keep him busy for awhile?' I glared at Jesse and said, 'Come on now...who do you think I am?' Jesse giggled and said, 'Just teasing you.' I sighed and hugged Drew up, feeling the way I did when I first fell in love with him. I took him up to him room and started playing with him. It actually was so much fun, I lost track of time. Jesse peaked back in and said, 'Heey. Its been over an hour. You two doing ok up here?' I was stunned and asked, 'Its really been more than a hour? Time flys!' Jesse smiled so cute and said, 'Aw, youre just having that much fun, arent you? geez, just think if you have a baby of your own, how spoild and suffocated its going to be.' I rolled my eyes and said, 'Like you wont bye it stuff. What if you we have a girl?' Jesse smiled bigger and said, 'If its a girl, you better believe shes going to be my little pincess.' I stood up now, hugging up to Jesse and kissing him, saying into his eyes, 'I hope all of our baby making wasnt for nothing this weekend.' Jesse smirked and said, 'but we havent even had the wedding yet. I really doubt it.' I teased around with him and said sly, 'Oh yea? So wedding the bed has nothing to do with making a baby?' Jesse got red and said, 'Well its not like the bed was really that wet.' I nodded and said, 'Jesse, we were laying in a puddle of our cum.' Jesse got more red, cleared his throat and said, 'Well, I guess we will see then. I mean, atleast I already know you will be a good mother. I guess we could be ready for a baby of our own. I was just kind of hoping Drew could learn how to walk and stuff first.' I hugged up to Jesse tighter and said, 'I know. Dont rush him because he will grow up fast enough. Enjoy him while hes still a baby.' Jesse smirked out and said, 'God, its like you have experience yourself. You are so smart for your age.' I giggled, reached up to kiss him and then said, 'Mm, I cant wait to be Mrs. McCartney. Cant we just elope somewhere? Do we have to plan a big, wedding?' Jesse looked low into my eyes and said sexy, 'No, not a big wedding but our parents are gonna wanna be there atleast. I certainly cant get hitched without Tim there.' I smiled, kissed him again and said, 'I know, im just so anxious. I know its better to be patient but im just so crazy about you and your son. I want us to finally be a family!' Jesse sighed heavy and said, 'Sweetie, I hope you understand that by us getting married, does not eliminate Selena from the picture and Drew does not become your son by blood. Sure you can be his step mom but Selena will probably try to take him with her. Yes, I will fight for him but ultimately, she has has custody of him this whole time. I should have taken her back to court when she stopped coming around to help out but I didn't wanna take Drew away from her. Im glad I didnt because shes actually trying this time. More than shes ever tried before.' I nodded and said, 'Yea, I understand. I wasnt trying to make you think I wanna be Drews mom, just I wanna be in his life forever because I love him so much.' Jesse smiled and said, 'I can tell. Thats one of the reasons im so into you.' We kissed again and then Drew was crying. Jesse picked him up, kissed his cheek and said, 'Somebody is very tired.' I awwed and said, 'Wanna go lay down?' Jesse nodded, took my hand and the three of us layed down in Jesse's bed. It was so amazing that I could have cried. Jesse had Drew ontop of him sleeping and I was under his arm, laying on his shoulder. Jesse had his chin rested on my head and the three of us napped for 2 hours straight. 


	27. Chapter 27

The time that Selena was gone was so nice. I was able to be with Drew again and be like the house wife. Jesse would come home from work, eat dinner and spend the whole evenning playing with Drew and I. I dreaded Selena coming home and was surprised when she called toinght and said she needed to stay at her sisters longer because the boyfriend left and Selena was 'consulting' her sister. Jesse seemed overly stressed but pretended to be ok. I knew he was upset which worried me because really, I think things are better with her gone. True, Jesse and I cant run out to dinner by ourselves without packing up the stroller, diaperbag and toys but i'm okay with it. I feel like a family and feel good. Not even 30 minutes after Selena's call, Jesse gets a call from his agent that he has a commercial offer in texas. I'm happy for Jesse and he's happy but were both sad because he will be gone a whole week and that means I will be alone with Drew. Jesse can't take me this time because the director of the commercial is flying him out there. I decide that this would be a good time to go home and see my family again. Show them Drew and most importantly, show off my engagement ring. Jesse is fine with the idea and both of us go up to pack. That night in bed, i'm laying on Jesse's chest and thinking to myself. He's letting out some air and speaks up, saying, 'You sure youre fine taking Drew on the plane with you back home? Youre parents are gonna be cool with it? You know, ive not even gotten to meet your parents yet. Are they friendly like you?' I smirked while sitting up off of Jesse and said, 'Relax. My parents are actually better than me and my mom did have two kids, not to mention grandkids from my brother. I think she will adore Drew.' Jesse smiled and said, 'Ah, well, thats good to hear. I guess im just scared because im rarely away from Drew.' I kissed his lips and said, 'Baby, I will be with him 24/7. I will not leave his side for a momment. I swear.' Jesse smiled and said, 'I love you so much. I think I will miss you just as much.' I kissed his smile and said, 'Mmm, I miss you already and you arent gone.' Jesse giggled out and said, 'Thats so freakin cute.' We kissed again and then I layed back on his chest, feeling his nails run up my arm smoothly. I moaned out and said, 'Mm, that tickles baby. I love it.' Jesse giggled and said, 'Youre so weird.' I glared up at him and said, 'Hey, im cooler than you are.' Jesse laughed out and said, 'Im kidding with you. You are a very sexy and nasty girl.' I continued to glare at him and asked, 'nasty?' Jesse smirked and said, 'Well youre the one who wets the bed.' I scoffed and said, 'Only because you weaken me and get me so relaxed, I feel free to do whatever I want.' Jesse raised up his eyebrows and said, 'You certinaly dont hold back. I really like a girl who knows what she wants.' I kissed him again and said, 'Yea, I guess I got what I wanted too.' We both smiled at each other, kissed again and Jesse sighed, saying, 'I often laugh at myself.' I gazed into his eyes and asked, 'Why?' Jesse gazed back and said, 'Well, ive met you before and didnt even realize it. How could I meet you and not doing anything about it? Like what the hell was I thinking? Was I stupid?' I laughed out and said, 'Awww, no you were busy. You had a lot of girls to meet the day you met me. Its easy to get mixed up with who is who.' Jesse shook his head and said, 'No, I recognized you and I remembered you every time just, some reason I didnt make any moves.' I felt tears in my eyes and asked softly, 'So youre saying you were scared to be with me all along?' Jesse shrugged and said, 'How did I not know you were more than just a fan at the time? I guess I just wasnt ready to settle down but I am now.' I kissed his cheek and said, 'I think its sweet you played it safe in case I was just an insane person but I hope you know now that im human and I really care about you.' Jesse smiled again and said playfully, 'Nah, I don't think you care about me at all.' I pushed on his arm and said, 'Shut up!' We both giggled some more, then we gazed at each other until we began to kiss again. The kiss got a little more heated until Jesse sat up and asked, 'Ready for me to shut off the lights? We both have early flights tomorrow.' I sighed and said, 'I guess...' Jesse smirked and asked, 'You arent ready to sleep?' I shrugged and said, 'Well yea but im just nervous, I guess. Taking Drew home with me and having to spend a whole week without you is going to be hard.' Jesse kissed my cheek and said, 'Listen, we can face chat every night to see each other and keep in touch. Its just one week. ok?' I kissed his lips so sweetly and then said, 'Ok. Thats better.' Jesse smirked rubbed his hand up and down my arm, then shut off the lights, pulling me back on the bed. I curled back under his arm and slept on his chest. It felt so warm and comfortable too.

The next day i'm already off my plane, home and strolling Drew in his stroller to find my parents. When I get outside towards the pick up and drop off area, I notice my mom standing there against her jeep and waving. I wave back and stroll Drew on faster. She then smiles at me and says, 'Welcome home stranger! I missed you so much!' I dove into her arms and hugged her so tightly. Then she looked down at Drew and said, 'Well hello little guy. Did you have a safe flight?' I talked for him and said, 'He had a very tiring flight and he's ready for his nap. I'm starved too and I need to call Jesse to make sure he landed in texas ok.' My mom smirked and said, 'My. What a busy girl you have become.' I nodded and said, 'Well its very hetic being engaged to a celebrity.' My mom dropped her jaw and shouted, 'Get out! YOur engaged?' I nodded and said, 'Yes! Look at my big, diamond, right!' My mom looked at my hand and then shouted, 'Thats huge! Oh im so surprised!' We both hugged so tightly and then my mom helped me and Drew into the car. Right away I called up Jesse and when he answered, I said, 'hey baby. Are you in texas?' Jesse responded and said, 'Yea, i'm in houston and i've already checked into my hotel, now on my way to the shoot. Where are you at? How is Drew?' I sighed and said, 'Im just now getting into the car with my mom, Drew is very tired from the flight so hes about to fall asleep in the carseat and I miss you very much!' Jesse smirked over the phone and said, 'Aw, I miss you too. Listen, im gonna face chat with you tonight but its going to be late. Is that ok?' I smiled through the phone and said, 'Of course. I will wait up for you. ok?' Jesse giggled over the phone and said, 'Aw, ok baby. Thats so sweet. I love you.' I felt so red all over and said softly, 'I love you too.' Then he sighed and said, 'Ok, I gotta go. Im at the shoot now.' I sighed as well heavier and said, 'Ok. Good luck!' Jesse was quiet at first, I heard some noises through the phone like a car door shutting and then says, 'Thanks! bye sweetie!' I said by and then I look at my phone, seeing 'call ended' I sigh again, having my mom glance over and ask, 'Everything ok?' I nodded and said, 'Yea, I just miss him. We haven't really been apart that much because he had all local stuff to do but him being in texas and me being in Ohio, feels weird and lonely.' My mom smiled and said, 'I always told you if you cant be without someone or imagen yourself waking up without them, then you are in love.' I smiled back and said, 'Mom, im in love.' My mom sighed and said, 'Okay, I trust your word. I havent seen Jesse though since I took you to see him when you were 14. Is his hair still kind of long?' I smirked and said, 'No, he keeps it really clean cut and he has no tatoos or earings. Hes a complete gentlemen too! He actually cant wait to meet you and dad.' My mom smirked and said, 'Well im anxious to meet him too.' We kept driving and Drew started to whine out. I looked towards the back seat and see him rubbing his eyes. I aww at him and say, 'Were almost home baby. Then you can take a nap in my bed.' My mom glanced through the mirror to see him and said, 'Hes a big boy. How old did you say he was again?' I sighed and said, '9 months almost 10 but he wont walk, only crawl and hes not even close to potty training.' My mom nodded and said, 'Most boys dont potty train as quickly as girls do. So its completely normal of him to still wear his diaper.' I nodded and said, 'yea, your right.' We finally pull down my street and I have butterflys. I haven't been home in almost three months and i'm sure everybody is dying to see me but they don't realize i'm engaged, i'm no longer a virgin and I have a baby with me. Its not mine though. 


	28. Chapter 28

I got home and the first person that ran to see me my was my father. I only hoped he was happy to see me and not upset. He ran out to me, held my waste and hugged me for a minute straight. Then as we let go he asked me how I was and I told him all that has been going on, including that I was getting married. He smiled and said he was happy for me but I could he wasn't very excited like my mom was. I think maybe he's disappointed because I already live far away and he doesn't want me to leave. I introduced Drew and my dad was making cute faces with him, being nice but I also knew he wasn't thrilled with the fact Jesse already got one woman pregnant and they're not even together anymore. Maybe he's worried the same will happen to me. Truthfully, I never looked at things that way until now. I guess since i'm home now, i'm starting to think more sensual than when i'm with Jesse spontaneously in the moutains, in a romantic location, in the mood. I went ahread and unpacked my stuff and Drew's. My mom helped me find my old playpin and set it up for Drew. Then around 10:40, I finally got him to sleep. My phone started beeping and when I picked it up to view it, I saw 'Jesse McCartney wants to facechat. Accept or Decline.' I pressed accept quickly and when he his comes on the screen, I light up and say, 'Heey baby.' Jesse smiles bigger and says, 'Hey sweetie. Hows it going? Everything okay?' I nodded and said, 'My parents met Drew and they loved him. I also showed them my ring and they loved that just as much.' Jesse smirked and said, 'Thats good to hear. Is Drew asleep?' I nodded and said, 'My mom and I found my old playpin, so we fixed it up with blankets and pullows. Let me show you.' I pointed the phone camera to face Drew while he slept and can hear Jesse saying, 'Aw, thats my boy. Looks like had a long day too.' I then pull the camera back towards me. I smile and say, 'Yea, he had the plane ride, thent he ride here, which is 25 minutes from the airport, then we had lunch, he played and spent time with my parents, my brother and his kids came by to meet him and then he had dinner, took his bath and I watched cartoons with him till he fell asleep.' Jesse chuckled so cute and said, 'Aw, good. Listen, I know youre carrying a burden that isnt yours but having you in my life has made my carrer breezy. I actually wish I gotten to know you years ago. Dont get me wrong, I love Drew and I don't regret Selena completely but I'm still blown away that you are even in my life at all.' I smiled with a sigh and said, 'Aw, I know what you mean. Showing my parents the ring was pretty real today. I think its starting to sink in that were spending forever together.' Jesse smiled so ever softly and nice, saying, 'And its going to be special. I see a lot in our future together. Dont you?' I nodded really giddy and said, 'Well we already visited Switerzland but we didnt get to see all of europe together and im dying to go back to the moutans. I never even imagined myself a skiier till you came along.' Jesse nodded with a chuckle and said, 'You were great too.' He then sighed, making me sigh and ask, 'You ok?' Jesse licked his bottom lip real sexy while rubbing his chin and then said, 'Yea, yea...Just remembering you on the skiis and missing Drew. Really, missing home. I know its been awhile since ive had to leave out of town like this but I honestly miss you and Drew.' I smiled even bigger and said, 'Aw, I miss you too. Im not sure ill be able to fall asleep tonight wihtout you!' Jesse smiled with his eyes facing the ground like he was shy, then he said, 'I have a confession to make.' I was a little stunned but anxious and said, 'Well what is it, baby?' Jesse glanced back up at the screen and said, 'Well I was kind of fantaszing about you earlier in between takes at the shoot and was thinking about how im going to fall asleep with out you.' I awwed again and said, 'Thats so sweet. Did you find a solution?' Jesse nodded and said, 'Now I know this is corny, risky, kind of exspensive but I was hoping we could both fall asleep on the phone. You know, that way were still kind of sleeping together.' I giggled out loud so giddy and stunned, then said, 'Oh my gosh. That is so adorable, Jesse! I love you so much!' Jesse was looking kind of red and said, 'Well ive never actually done it before with anyone else or wanted to because I thought it was too much but being here and seeing you on the screen now, has changed my mind.' I giggled and said, 'You sound like such a virgin right now. I wish I could pop your cherry and it for desert!' Jesse now laughed out and said, 'Hot damn. I wish you would.' We both giggled over the phone until we got kind of quiet and I asked, 'Well did you already eat dinner?' Jesse smiled and said, 'Yes, yes I did. Actually, the shoot provided pizza. Can you believe that?' I smirked and asked, 'Was it any good?' Jesse shrugged and said, 'It was fair I guess.' I sighed and when I did, Jesse smiled again and said, 'Somebody looks tired. Ready to fall asleep?' I smirked and said, 'Yea but I have to change first.' Jesse raised up his eyebrows and said, 'Go right ahead. Ill sit here and watch.' I looked at him with a 'oh please' look and said, 'Jesse, I wanna wash off my makeup and brush my teeth. can I please call you back?' Jesse sighed and said, 'Well, I dunno. Im about to fall asleep myself.' I scoffed and said, 'Fine, go to bed without me.' Jesse tilted his head back and said, 'Rawr ok. Bite my head off.' I smirked and said, 'I would love to. I bet you would taste so yum.' Jesse giggled and said, 'Ok, go get ready and call me right back.' I smiled and said, 'OK. Thanks.' Jesse nodded and said, 'Youre welcome sexy. hurry!' I giggled feeling so giddy and said, 'Ok. I will.' Then I forced myself to press the end button and when I did, I instantly missed him. I rushed into the bathroom to get ready and kept glancing down at my ring. It sparkled and I didn't wanna get it dirty so I sat it on the sink carefully. I finished cleanning up and then I hurried to put it back on. When I grabbed it, it slipped from my damp fingers and fell into the sink. I grabbed it just in time from the sink but it had some toothpaste on it. I grunted out in frustration and quickly tried to clean it off. I guess I wasn't moving fasting enough and my phone vibrated saying Jesse wanted to facechat again. I quickly answered it and when I did, he smirked and asked, 'Did you forget about me?' I shook my head and said in a panic, 'No! I accidently dropped my ring into the sink and it got toothpaste all over it. Im trying to clean it off but its sticking inside the diamond. Now I feel really bad!' Jesse sighed and asked, 'Did you try some alcohol?' I smirked and said sofltly, 'Not yet. It just happened before you called.' Jesse also sighed and said, 'Well worry about it tomorrow. Im tired and I cant fall asleep until you do.' I giggled and said, 'You are so adorable tonight. I really miss my snuggle bear.' Jesse smiled and said, 'I miss my girl.' That made my heart skip a beat and then I totally felt at ease about everything. Even the fact my dad doesnt seem really happy for me and I wish he was. I feel scared to tell that to Jesse because I want them to get along. I turned out the bathroom light and then the bedroom. I asked Jesse if he could still see me and he said yes. Then I climbed into my bed and said, 'This feels so weird to be in this bed. I almost feel like im at a hotel.' Jesse sighed and said, 'Well I really am in one. Its nice but its not my bed with you in it.' I sighed again and said, 'Im truely happy to hear you say that. I feel bad youre stuck in a hotel but if it makes you feel better, im not in your bed, underneath your sweaty body.' Jesse chuckled and said, 'Mm, you should be though. Right?' I smiled and said softly, 'The first night we were up in the mountains was crazy. I promise you ive never wetted a bed like that before. Not even when I was just a kid.' Jesse smiled as well and said, 'It was so hot. The whole time I was thinking to myself like, God, how can she be real? No girl ever squirts like that for me. Considering you never had sex with anyone before me, you didnt know you were a squirter, did you?' I got shy and then said, 'Well, I cant lie and say I didnt masturbate enough because I have a lot over you. I guess I just thought id have better control of it when the time came to have sex for real. You just relax me in ways I cant described but you make sex very pleasurable.' Jesse grinned big and said, 'Well thats something good to hear. Heh, I really enjoy the time we spend together. You have a way of making it so personal and special. Like were the only two in the world having sex.' I got shy and said, 'Listen to us, having this talk. I never dreamed in a million years that I would be talking about my sex life to you and actually share it with you.' Both of us got quiet for awhile, just smiling through the screen and then Jesse says, 'Im mezmorized by you right now. I dont wanna go to sleep and miss this face.' I grinned even bigger and said, 'Um, well, I enjoy gazing at your face and could do it all night.' Jesse raised up one eyebrow and asked, 'Without blinking?' I also raised up one eyebrow and said, 'Uh, no. haha.' Jesse laughed and said, 'Just checking.' I laughed as well and said, 'You crack me up. I love that about you.' Jesse was smiling and then asked, 'Is Drew doing ok?' I nodded and said, 'Yea, I checked on him before I went to wash off my makeup. Hes sleeping like a baby.' Jesse smirked and said, 'Well thats good news because he is one.' I laughed and said, 'There you go again. So adorable.' Jesse leaned back onto his pillow and said, 'Well I have to be up literally at 7am to make it to the 9am shoot. Think you can close your eyes with me now?' I nodded and said, 'Of course hon. Anything you want.' Jesse smiled with his eyes looking droopy, he made a kissy face and said, 'I love you sweetie.' I also blew him a kiss and said, 'I love too. So much.' We continued to smile at each other through the phone and then as I gazed at him, his eyes were drooping even more till they kind of shut but he was still smiling. I giggled and said softly, 'Sweet dreams baby.' He barely responded and said 'You-too.' I smiled and watched him sleep for at least 5 minutes until I also got sleepy enough, layed the phone on my pillow next to my head and hugged up my blankets so I could sleep, imagining the blankets are Jesse's body and were not apart at all. 


	29. Chapter 29

While i'm sleeping, i'm hearing this beeping. I slowly raise up and then remember about leaving Jesse on the phone. I face down and he's still on but he's asleep on his side, with this face in the screen and theres an alarm beeping. I smirk and say softly, 'Jesssssseeee, wake up.' He doesn't so I smile and say, 'I guess I have to hang up and call back to wake you up.' I press end and then call him back. After the 4th ring, I hear his morning voice say, 'heeey. what happened?' I smirked and said, 'Well we were still on the phone together and your alarm went off but you didnt wake up, so I had to hang up and call you.' I hear Jesse giggling over the phone and say, 'Im sorry babe. Im awake now.' I feel my smile growing and I say, 'Its ok sweetie. I just didnt want you to oversleep and be late for the shoot.' Its quiet for awhile so I say, 'Jesse, you still up?' He barely responds softly and says, 'Im still up.' I lightly chuckle and then say, 'I love you.' Jesse sighs over the phone and says, 'I love you too. I guess I better get my shower.' I sigh as well and say, 'Yea, you should. Wish I was there to make your coffee for you.' Jesse giggles again and says, 'I wish you were too. Its not easy to wake up on my own.' I just smile so crazy for him and then say, 'Well Ill let you get ready and ill talk to you later. I hope you have a good day, baby.' Jesse sighs even heavier and says, 'Hey, is Drew still sleeping?' I smile bigger and say, 'Yea but when he wakes up you want me to call you so you can talk to him? Since you didnt get to last night?' Jesse seemed somewhat excited now and said, 'Well, ill call you on my lunch break. I wont actually have my phone on me, it will be in my gym bag. Ill be thinking about you the whole time though.' I got kind of shy and said, 'aww, so sweet. You know I think about you 24/7, right?' Jesse giggled so adorable and said, 'Yeaa...I love you sweetie. Thank you for being on the phone all night with me, even though we were asleep.' I felt myself getting so giddy and excited. Then I said, 'It was so nice to wake up and be able to see you. I was wondering how I was going to wake up alone in a cold bed.' Jesse was sighing and then said, 'Yea, sorry I wouldnt wake up on face chat.' We both laughed and then Jesse said, 'Ok sweetie. I have to go now but I love you and I will talk to you tonight.' I smiled bigger, then had to frown because before I could speak up, I realize he had already ended our call. He didn't even let me say goodbye back or maybe he was in a big hurry. I try to lay back down but then Drew is waking up and I see him standing up in the playpin. I say hi and he starts to reach for me and cry. I curl my lip and say, 'Aw, dont cry honey. Ill pick you up.' I picked Drew up and started carrying him down the steps. I glanced at my phone again to see if Jesse calls back saying he didn't mean to hang up but he's not calling back. Now I feel bad like I was making him late not hurrying up to goodbye but i'm so in love with him, its hard to get off the phone. I'm in the kitchen and see my dad in his chair drinking his coffee and playing on his laptop. I smile and say, 'Good morning.' My dad says good morning and then wants to speak with Drew. I get him to hold Drew so I can make his cup of juice and make him some eggs. I also made some for me and gave some to my dad. While we all eat, i'm still sad about Jesse just hanging up. My dad cleared his throat and said, 'Is something bothering you?' I nodded and said, 'I know this is silly but this morning when I was on the phone with Jesse, he hung up before I could say goodbye. I dont know if he meant to or if it was an accident. He never called back to say.' My dad gave me a look as to say 'come on with it' and then said to me, 'Im sure he didnt mean anything by it. Just ask him when you talk to him next time but know that guys dont like to be suffocated.' I took a bigger breath and smiled when Drew blew bubbles out of his mouth from drinking juice. After breakfast, I went up to shower and turned on cartoons, putting Drew in his playpin. He started to cry but I threw some toys into there and then handed him his cup. He instantly took it and drank it without crying. I smiled and said, 'I have to get a shower. Be a good boy.' I started to walk into the shower but he had stood back up, taking his cup out of his mouth and yelling, 'Mom!' I sighed and said, 'Watch cartoons buddy. I have to get a shower.' I went into the shower and had to cry. Not only did Jesse just hang up on me, Drew is calling me mom but im not his real mom. I guess since im going to be his step-mom, he can call me mom but Selena wont like it. Although shes not even around right now, so why should I care about her feelings? I guess im just too nice to say no about taking care of Drew and telling Selena off. I cried even harder and then realized about my ring, that I had never fixed it. I moved faster into the shower and then when I got out, I stopped the sink up and filled it with alcohol and warm water. I put the ring in there and allowed it to soak, hoping to clean it. Then I hear Drew yelling in tears, 'Mooooooom!' I try not to smile but it sounds so cute, that I wish I was the mom so bad right now. I wanna be Mrs. McCartney and have Drew. I wanna craddel him, tell him I love him and take naps with him. I dont wanna be afraid. I rush out to him and when I pick him up, he lays on my damp shoulder and sucks his thumb, no longer crying but letting the remaining tears fall down his cheeks. I rub his back and sit on the bed with him, still wrapped in my towle. He kept laying on me, his fingers now messing with my wet hair as he sucks his thumb on the other hand. I smirk and ask, 'You like touching my hair?' He doesn't talk but he keeps putting his little, fingers, through my hair. I allow him for a few minutes and then I change his diaper and decide to put him back in his playpin to get cleaned up. About 1, I had gotten a text from Jesse, saying, 'On break. Miss you. (;' I got sup excited and texted back, 'I miss you too. So does Drew. :)' I waited a little while and then recieved another text, saying, 'Can I talk to Drew now?' I quickly replied with, 'Yes! Call me now!' I wait and another few minutes go by. My stomach is nervous and feeling sick. Finally my phone rings and I answer it so fast without hesitation, saying, 'Hey you. Are you having a good day?' Jesse was making some kind of static in the background but then came in clear, saying, 'Yea, my day is ok. Just thinknig about Drew and wondering what hes doing. I know youre taking such good care of him and it means the world to me but im barely away from him this long and its killing me.' I felt a tear wanting to drip from my eye because I can feel Jesse's love for his son through the phone and he's treating me like his nanny again. Then before I can respond, Jesse sighs and says, 'Can you please put me on speaker now?' I nodded and said, 'Sure.' I pressed 'speaker phone' slowly and when I did, I said softly, 'Ok, youre on.' It was quiet a second and then Jesse says, 'Dreeew, buddy. Daddy loves you.' Instantly Drew's eyes grew big and he smiled so cute. I awwed really loud and said, 'I wish I could show you a picture of his face right now. Hes so adorable.' Jesse smirked and said, 'Well we can face we smiled and I said, 'Yea, sure. You wanna do that now or tonight?' It was silent until Jesse said, 'yea, now. Hang up, ok?' I nodded quietly, thinking im use to hanging up and not getting to say goodbye. I hang up and as soon as I do, Jesse is requesting facechat. I put him on and when I do, he looks amazing. He has his nike hat on and his white, t. I smile so big and say, 'You look good today.' Jesse smirks and says, 'Well thank you love. You sure looked good this morning.' I didn't know how to respond because he's not complimenting me back and then Jesse narrows his eyebrows, saying, 'Is something the matter, sweetie?' I shake my head quick to hide my silly hurt and say, 'No, im fine. Just missing you is all.' Jesse smiles and says, 'Aw, I miss you too. Ill be home in two more days. Youre coming back home, right?' I nod and say, 'Theres no other place id rather be.' Jesse smirked and said, 'Then I cant wait to see you.' I just gazed into his eyes, forgetting everything and Jesse cleared his throat, asking, 'So wheres Drew?' I quickly snap out of things and say, 'Hes right here playing. All dressed up to go out for awhile.' I put the camera on Drew and hear Jesse say, 'Heeey buddy. I miss you. Are you having a good time?' Drew is smiling while smacking his hand on the playpin and says, 'Da!' I aww as well, quickly put the camera back on to me and say, 'He finally said da instead of mom!' Jesse also looked excited and said, 'I swear I have been teaching that kid to say Da for months now and all he would say is mom.' I smirked and said, 'Well maybe hes missing you more than we know.' Jesse almost looked like he could cry now and said, 'Yea. I hate having to be such a busy dad. When he grows up, I dont care what I miss out on, I am planning to make plenty of time to do stuff with him. Sports, camping, competitions. All things I did as a kid.' I smiled big and said flirty, 'You are so sexy when you talk like a dad.' Jesse gave me this funny laugh and said, 'Well, looks like you two are all set to go out together. Just be safe and ill call you tonight before bed. I love you.' I smiled while dying inside and said, 'I love you too. Be careful on set.' Jesse then smiled this disappointed smile almost like he too didnt wanna hang up but pressed end. I sighed so heavy and held back a tear. I can't believe how hard it is to let him go but it gets harder each time that I have to. I put my phone in my purse, stand up while grabbing Drew and say, 'Alright little, man. lets go.' I carry him off, take his diaper bag and held out for some alone, shopping, time. I think I need some time to think and realize what i'm really into. I also remember now that I forgot my ring left in the sink, soaking. I hope its okay and now I dont feel engaged anymore, walking around without it. Horrible feeling. 


	30. Chapter 30

This week has flown by now and it's the day before my flight. I'm already packing and Jesse says Selena already came back home by herself and was wanting me to come straight there with Drew. I felt pressured and worse, when my dad steps into my room to talk to me. I ask him whats up and he says, 'I dont want you to rush back to live with Jesse and his ex. I dont think its right, normal or healthy for you or for them. They arent married and I know they share a baby together but Selena needs to move out with her kid and you need to stay here. You arent married to Jesse either and you know better than to live with him or fool around with him. So you better take care of yourself.' That made me feel so small and terrible. My dad was right and I did know better but i'm also crazy about Jesse and the time we have spent together, in Cali and in the mountains, have been amazing. I was really missing Jesse now but dreading Selena. I finished my bag, finished Drew's bag and then rush onto my laptop to try and change my plane ticket. Then I called up Jesse. He answered, sounding busy and said, 'Hey sweetie. You getting everything together?' I nodded also busy and said, 'Yea, im online trying to change my flight now. So far the page is loading. I miss you.' Jesse smirked over the phone and said, 'I miss you too. Listen, I cant leave early so youll be spending tonight alone with Selena.' I took a deep breath and said, 'Well, ok. I guess ill just pick you up at the airport tomorrow then.' It was quiet awhile, so I spoke up and asked, 'You still there?' Jesse spoke back and said, 'Yea, yea...i'm just walking over to the sound room where I have to do some voice-overs to finalize the audio for the commercial. Im a little pissed off though becuase the director wasnt happy with my last take and he wont let me re-do it. Made me feel like an ass hole.' I felt bad and said, 'Aw, im sorry baby. I dont think youre an ass hole.' Jesse sighed heavy and said, 'Thanks. Listen, I have to go. Id rather stay on and chat with you because I feel like ive not made much time for you this week but if the producer catches me on my phone hes going to flip out.' I felt worse and said, 'Its ok Jesse. Ill see you tomorrow. 8am?' Jesse answered and said, 'yea, ill call you back before then. Bye sweetie.' I went to say bye and he had already hung up. I took a deeper breath, held back tears and went to book my flight. I clicked the button on my screen and then Drew is waking up from his nap, crying. I pick him up and hold him while i wait for the page to load. My mom now comes into the room and says, 'I made some lunch. You hungry?' I shrugged and said, 'Yea, I guess. Hey I have to change my flight to tonight. I hope you understand!' My mom rubbed my back and said, 'Yea, your father told me. Im so sorry sweetie.' I shrugged and said, 'Now Jesse cant change his flight so he wont be there tonight.' My mom hugged me while I was holding Drew and said, 'Just be careful by yourself and call me tonight when you get back to Jesses. Know that I love you, your father loves you and were not mad at you for being with Jesse, we just miss you and want you back home with us.' I nodded and said, 'Im not leaving because of you guys. I just love Jesse and I always have.' My mom patted my shoulder and said, 'I knew you did but I tried to discourage you away from him. I didnt do a good enough job.' I smirked and said, 'Mom, it doesnt matter. I was going to be with him one way or another.' She also smirked and then said, 'Come down and eat before the food is cold.' I nodded, while checking to see that my payment went through on my screen and then left with Drew downstairs. I ate, spent some time with my parents and then headed upstairs to get all my things.

I had no idea once I stepped onto the plane back to Cali, what awaited me...I boarded the plane with Drew and got us both situated. He cried instantly, so I gave him his sippy cup and then sent a text to Jesse that I was on the plane. He wrote back and said, 'Ok (; Have a safe flight.' I smiled but I felt weird. Maybe he's just had a very stressful week but he's not the guy he was in the mountains. That guy was crazy, romantic, personal, intimate. Nothing like he is now. Right now he's just like blah and super busy. No time to breath and he's not telling me he loves me, like he did in the mountains. Of course we were having tons of crazy, sex, in the moutains, so maybe thats why he kept saying he loved me. I just hope im not his sex toy and that he wants to marry me because he loves me for me. I kind of wish he could meet my parents but i'm not so sure that will happen. The plane landed and I decided not to text Jesse back because his response was like he was just a friend. It wasn't even a message sent from my fience. Drew was a little anxious on the plane because he had to just sit there and wait to land. I tried to entertain him the best way I could and keep him in his seat. Then finally, we landed. We got off and I had to take a cab back to Jesse's. It was weird being back in Cali because I had already gotten comfortable back home, being there almost a whole week. Now i'm at Jesse's and its sinking in that I live here now and that im giong to be Mrs. McCartney. I just wish I could see Jesse right now but I can't. Selena scared me when she rushed out of the house, screaming, 'My baby!' I stood up out of the car and handed him to her. She hugged him so tight and said, 'Mommy missed you so much. Are you ok?' Drew started to cry, acting like he doesnt know who Selena is. She was calming him down and saying, 'Aww, no. No tears. Mommy is here.' He kept crying and kicking. She handed him back to me and said, 'What the hell. get him to shut up.' I glared at her and said, 'He probably needs his diaper changed because hes been on a plane for 3 hours and hes hungry too.' I was looking him over, checking his diaper and realizing hes not crying. Selena scoffed and said, 'Sure, he doesnt cry when you hold him.' I spoke up to defend myself and said, 'Well thats because ive been the one taking care of him for two weeks while you were taking care of your sister. Isnt your sister grown up enough to take care of herself?' Selena got angry and shouted, 'You dont even know my sister! She was being abused by her boyfriend!' I shrugged and said, 'Sorry, I had no idea.' Selena rolled her eyes and said, 'You know nothing about rich people problems.' I glared at her and asked, 'What is that supposed to mean?' While I go into the trunk for my stuff, Selena pops up off and says, 'I mean, youre from a poor family and you know nothing about celebrities or rich people. You have never been to a celebrity event with Jesse. Rich people are mean and crude. Celebrities are all rapist and killers. You wouldnt understand that though because Jesse happens to be the only celebrity who doesnt wanna rape his fans. Yet...' I kept glaring at her and asked, 'Well which celebrity event did you go to?' Selena smirked and said, 'Unlike you, ive been to many. Ive been to many of Jesses movie premiers, ive been to countless parties and ive been to quite a few shoots. You have been to nothing.' I shrugged and said, 'Ive been to the moutains. Slept with Jesse in a tent. Had really rowdy and hot sex.' Selena scoffed again, rolled her eyes and said, 'Whatever . Thats only because youre trash.' She stomped off, leaving me with all my bags and Drew. I sighed really heavy, dreading to be in the same house as her. I walked inside and got situated. I sent Jesse a text that said, 'I made it home. I miss you so bad.' Soon Jesse replied with, 'Great. Ill be home tomorrow! miss u too.' I sighed, wishing he wasnt so busy or away. I unpacked all mine and Drew's things while Selena played with Drew, trying to get him calm. Then I took a shower in Jesse's shower. I had to cry because I really did miss him and looking at his body wash, is making me want him. I know its crazy but its how I feel right now. Then I got out, blow dry my hair and layed in his bed. His sheets smelled like him and I just curled up and relaxed. It wasnt much longer though that Selena was coming into the room. She didnt even knock. I sat up fast and asked, 'What do you want?' She sat on the edge of my bed now building up tears. I rubbed on her back and said, 'Well if you dont tell me what is wrong, I cant help you.' Selena nodded and said, 'Youre too nice to me and my son. I know im a bitch but I just hate how you are.' I raised up my eyebrows and asked, 'and how am I?' Selena scoffed and said, 'Youre super nice, youre so smart, youre pretty and you make Jesse happy. Im just jealous that I had a kid with him and its you he wants to spend his life with. Im the mother of his kid. He should be spending his life with me.' I agreed and said, 'Well I actually agree with that but its too late. Im in love with him now and well, wait what am I saying...ive always been in love with him. its just taking me this long to really figure my feelings out.' Selena then stood up and said, 'Fine, you win. Just know that I wont go down without a second try.' I sighed, watched her leave the room and then layed back in the bed. My cell rang and its scared me, causing me to jump back up. I answered it and hear Jesse's voice, saying, 'hey sweetie. You home?' I smiled instantly and said, 'Yup. Im in your bed actually.' Jesse sounded so hot when he said, 'Well, good. Wish I was in my bed with you. I bet you look good right now.' I giggled and said, 'I just took a shower and im wearing a cute nighty.' Jesse got quiet for a second and then said softly, 'Now I wanna facechat with you.' I giggled and said, 'Well go ahead, honey. Id love to.' Jesse sighed and said, 'I cant. Im still on the set so ill be getting back to the hotel late. Thats why I wanted to call you now and say goodnight.' I sighed as well and said, 'Oh, ok sweetie. Im sorry you are going to be so late. I love you and thank you for calling me.' Jesse was still quiet and then he said, 'I love you too. I hope I can make up for being busy this week. What do you say tomorrow night I take you and Drew to dinner and a movie.' I smirked and said, 'Well it has to be a cartoon so Drew will enjoy it too.' Jesse smirked and said, 'Ofcourse, ofcourse. Hey, I gotta go but ill see you tomorrow at 8.' I sighed and said, 'Yea, ok. Be careful honey. Love you.' Then I hear softly, 'Love you too.'and the phone clicked off. I fell back onto the bed and hugged up the pillow Jesse sleeps on tight, just missing him and wishing he was in my arms to hold. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep early so time will pass quicker. It took awhile but soon I fell asleep.

The next morning my alarm goes off and I sit up fast to see the time. Its 6:45, so I go straight into the shower and get ready. Then I wake up Drew quietly so Selena doesnt know and dress Drew up. I feed us both breakfast and then we leave. I drive the Suv, since I dont have keys to the lexus and head to the airport. I keep my phone in my hands, kind of nervous because I havent seen Jesse all week and im waiting to see if he text me. Sure enough, I recieve a text that says, 'Im landed. Be off the plane in a few.' I smile and write back, 'Im in some traffic but I will pick u up soon. xoxo love u.' Then I set my phone down in the cup holder and hear Drew yelling out, 'Da!' I look in the rear view mirror and say, 'Awww, sweetie. Were picking up Daddy from the airport.' Drew obviously didn't know how to respond or talk but he sure was kicking his legs excitedly. Finally the traffic picked back up and I was moving again. I drove into the pick up and drop off area and got out of the car. I texted Jesse again to tell him which exit I was at. Soon he came walking out quickly and it was all I could do to keep from screaming. I squeeled out and when he got up to me and the car, I opened up my arms, allowing him in. Jesse surprised me thought and gripped my waste, lifting me up off the ground. I squeezed his neck and said, 'Ooooh. I missed you so badly.' Jesse smirked and said, 'I missed you too.' Then Jesse dropped his bags to kiss me. Truthfully, I didn't think he would kiss me but it felt amazing. I moaned out and said, 'God thats so good.' Jesse chuckled and said, 'I guess I should leave more often then.' I smacked his arm and said, 'No you should not! Last night was tortue without you!' Jesse rolled his lip and said, 'I am so sorry sweetie. Im here.' We hugged again and then I helped him put his bags in the trunk. We got into the SUV, me in the driver's seat and Jesse in the passenger. He shut his door and when he got ajusted in his seat, he then glanced behind him noticing Drew and said, 'Heeey buddy. Good to see you!' Drew giggled out, kicking his feet and saying, 'Da!' Jesse smirked and said, 'Yea, its dad! I missed you so much!' I smiled and said, 'I thought it would be nice to bring Drew along to pick you up so you could see him. I know how much you missed him and trust me, he missed you too.' Jesse was all grin and took my breath away when he leaned in far and started locking lips with me. I had my hands on the wheel but I didn't mind and welcomed his lips in. We kissed passionately for a minute and when I let go, Jesse smirked and said, 'You are amazing.' I got shy, tucked some hair behind my ear before putting up in drive and said, 'Well im just glad youre home now. I didnt realize how hard it would be to spend one week without you but it was pretty much like living in hell.' Jesse awwed at me and said, 'Yea, being in Texas was interesting. Ive never had to spend more than a day or two there before but I learned something.' I stayed focused on the road but asked, 'Whats that?' Jesse sighed and said, 'Its not only freakin hot there, its jam packed with cowboys and everything is big. I never stayed there long enough to figure it all out but now I know why so many rappers are from texas.' I smirked and said, 'Like who?' Jesse sighed and said, 'well,' about that time a car pulled out infront of us, speeding and crashes into the lane next to us. I jam on my breaks and then put us in park. Jesse is grabbing his chest and Drew is crying. I just sit there also grabbing my chest and then undo my seatbelt. The cars are lined up behind me, honking and Jesse is getting on his phone I guess to call 911. I get out quick and walk up to the crashed cars to check on everybody. So far nobody is seroiusly damaged but their scared and their cars are pretty beat up. Jesse also gets out to check on everybody and then tells me the police is on their way and for us to head on home. I get back in the car and say, 'Wow, ok. That was so scar. Jesse, that could have been us!' Jesse nodded while rubbing my leg and said, 'I know, sweetie. We were so fortunate that they passed us. I feel so bad though for the guy they crashed into it. I dont even know what they were thinking crossing two lanes like that.' I shrugged while putting on my turn signal and turned us down our neighbourhood. Jesse continued to rub my leg and said, 'Im glad you jammed on your breaks like you did. Had you kept going, we would have been the ones hurt.' I took a deep, breath and said, 'I know. It was honestly my first reaction.' I loved that Jesse kept rubbing my leg, as if to calm my nerves and then we pulled down our street. I turned into Jesse's place and then parked. Selena came running out, shouting, 'You better have my baby, you skank!' Jesse shut his door, just glairng at her and yelled back, 'What are you talking about?' She walked up to Jesse and said, 'Did that whore take my baby to the airport?' Jesse nodded and asked, 'Why? Did she not tell you she was going to?' Selena shook her head with her arms crossed and said, 'Hell no, she didnt. I woke up scared out of my mind because Drew wasnt in his bed. Could she be smart enough to leave me a note?' Jesse faced me getting his stuff out nd said, 'Why didnt you tell her you were taking Drew?' I shut the trunk, sighed and said, 'Well because Selena was sleeping and I just wanted to make you happy by bringing Drew, Im sorry I didnt think to tell you but I didnt think you cared.' Selena scoffed and said, 'You just want my baby as your own but you cant have him! Give him back to me right now!' I smirked and said, 'Well hes in his carseat. Get him out yourself.' Selena grunted and rushed over to the side Drew's carseat was in. I picked up Jesse's bags and started walking on quickly inside. Jesse slowly followed behind me, now standing still for Selena to catch up with Drew. I rushed inside, ran up to Jesse's room, throwing his bags on his bed and slamming his door. A minute later, Jesse had came into the room, finding me layed across his bed and asked, 'Did you slam the door?' I sat up and yelled, 'What does it matter? Take Selenas side!' Jesse crossed his and asked, 'What is that supposed to mean?' I felt like crying and said, 'God, Jesse. I dont get you two. Half the time Selena could care less about Drew so I just assume it doesnt matter if I take him places because she doesnt care yet she yells at me and calls me horrible names. You dont even stick up for me! Am I your whore? Is that a nice name for me?' Jesse sat beside me, holding me and rubbing my back. Then he kissed my cheek and said, 'Dont listen to her. Shes just selfish and wants to be Drews mom when its convient for her. The only reason I put up with it is because I love Drew. Not because I love Selena.' I layed on Jesse's shoulder and said, 'Well im tired of you treating me like your nanny. If im going to be your fience, you gotta start treating me like family and less like a friend.' Jesse then kissed me sweetly on my lips, let go and said softly, 'im sorry. Its been a very busy and stressful week. I swear that you were on my mind the whole time. You and Drew. I honestly would prefer you to be the mother but youre not and I want you to understand why I put up with Selena so much. ok?' I nodded but felt upset because hes not telling her off for calling me names. Then I felt Jesse kissing up my neck slowly. I moaned out, hugged him up and squeeled out when he attacked me back on the bed. I spoke up and asked, 'What are you doing?' Jesse smiled into my eyes, laughing and said, 'I got you right where I want you now. Youre all mine.' I smirked and said, 'Oh, you are so crazy.' We smiled into each other's eyes and then went back to making out. Jesse was grinding on me and it turned me on so bad. I moaned out and said softly, 'I want to make love to you.' Jesse sat up from me and said, 'Oh trust me, me too. I promise tonight I will I have my way with you before bed.' I sighed while petting on his head and said, 'I wish we could just do it now while im in the mood.' Jesse sighed, also put some hair out of my face and said softly, 'Tonight. I swear.' I sat up, kissed his lips again and then said, 'Fine. Ill miss you though.' Jesse giggled and asked, 'Im right here though.' I nodded and said, 'Im still missing your sweaty body ontop of mine.' We both laughed now, kissed and then got up to go downstairs and see about brunch. I felt good to have Jesse back but now I was anxoius. I can hear my dad telling me not to give myself away before marriage but I already have and I plan to again. Thats just how much Jesse turns me on. 


	31. Chapter 31

That night i'm already sitting up in bed, wearing another cute, nighty & watching some tv. Jesse comes in with Drew and climbs in the bed. I smile at Drew and say, 'Hey little man. You all dressed for bed?' Drew was smiling and actually reached for me. I picked him up out of Jesse's hands, not even asking and started to blow on his belly. Drew was laughing out loud and Jesse was alreadying kissing on my shoulder. I kind of nudged him off my shoulder and said, 'Not around Drew, baby.' Jesse rubbed my back in a circular motion and said, 'Sorry. You look so sexy right now.' I smirked and continued to play with Drew. Then Selena stepped in and said, 'Alright, give me my baby back.' Jesse glared at her and said, 'Relax, Selena. I brought him in to say good night. Hes fine.' Selena scoffed and said, 'Well ok, its his bedtime now.' She grabbed Drew from me and walked off. Drew was crying and then she shut our door firmly. I faced Jesse feeling bad and said, 'Geez, shes becoming the wicked which of the west.' Jesse sighed and said, 'Dont get me started.' I sighed as well and had to just sit there quietly, now feeling Jesse kiss back on my shoulder and then raise up on his knees to kiss up my neck. I moaned and said, 'That feels really good. Im really stressed out with her right now, just to let you know.' Jesse agreed while kissing the back of my neck and said, 'mm, shes on my last nerve but I dont wanna think about her right now. Lets have loud sex and piss her off.' I giggled out spontaneous and said, 'Sure. Sounds like fun.' Jesse giggled while laying me back on the bed, gazing into my eyes. I smiled softly while petting on his head and said, 'I missed you.' Jesse nodded and said, 'I miss you, this. everything. I hate being gone but I do love my job. I hope you understand.' I smiled bigger and said, 'I do. Im so proud of you!' We both kept smiling at each other and then Jesse crashed down onto my lips. We made out so hard, moaning out in our kisses and then as Jesse grinded on me, he went back to kissing my neck. I moaned out and said, 'Gooood, I want you so badly.' Jesse moaned as well, sat up and started to undress quickly. I got excited watching him and sat up to pull off my nighty. I threw it to the side with his t-shirt and pants, then helped him out of his boxers. He got underneath the covers with me but surprised me when he kicked those off too and said, 'No, im too hot for covers right now.' I smirked and said, 'Wow you are really turned on.' Jesse quickly leaned back ontop of me and slid himself into me. I wrapped my legs around his waste, squeezing his neck and whined out in deep pleasure. Jesse grunted out while starting to rock into me and then hugged me up tighter. We rocked the bed, rolled around, felt the heat and passion. I screamed out his name and before I knew it, I was squirting out agian. I hate that I do that but Jesse loves it. He continues to thrust inside me, gazing into my eyes and says, 'Is that all you got? I know you can do better than that!' I whine out and say, 'Nooo. Dont make me do it again.' Jesse grinned this devious grin and continued to thrust inside me, now kissing up my neck. I gripped his waste so weak and on edge. Then I found myself beyond relaxed, let loose of my grip around him and ran my nails through his hair. We started making out again, Jesse slowed his pace but he never stopped thrusting me so smoothly. I felt so good and then realized im leaking like crazy. I'm just so relaxed and in pleasure, I cant stop and now I dont want to because its so good. Jesse smirks in our kiss, lets go to look down and says, 'Thats what I wanted. Just like in the mountains. I swear you are so sexy when you leak like this.' I am panting out of breath feeling sweaty and asked, 'why did you have to make me do that though? It doesnt gross you out?' Jesse shook his head with a sexy grin on his face and said, 'hell no. It turns me on when you leak like this.' I sighed heavy and said, 'Well ok, if you like it. Its just weird for me.' Jesse kept smiling so sexy at me, kissed me and was grinding with me now. I whined in our kiss and when he let go of my lips, I said, 'Ooooh God no. Not again.' Jesse continued to grind so himself on me, wrapped my legs tightly around his waste and when super hard. I squeeled out feeling the release and then squirted like a fountain on him. Jesse's face was red, excited and glowing. He quickly kissed my lips, feeling me shakey, sat me up with him and started holding me and caressing my body. I leaned on his chest quivering and said softly in a whine, 'Oooh God. My whole middle is shaking so bad right now.' Jesse giggled, raised up his eyebrows and asked, 'You feel ok?' I smiled, leaned up to kiss his lips and then said, 'That was 3 oragasims in under 10 minutes. I love you.' Jesse smirked, french kissed me deep and then said, 'Im very satisfied that I could make you squirt again like that. I just love it.' I continued to hold him and said, 'I just dont wanna be your sex toy.' Jesse scoffed and said, 'Of course not. Sweetie, there is many other things I enjoy about you besides you squirting. I love your smile, the way you handle situations, how good you are with kids, your cooking, not to mention the way you dress up without over doing it or being fake. Youre honest, youre open, youre loyal and caring. I could go on and on forever.' I awwed getting super giddy and, 'Jesse, you are the sweetest guy in the entire world! I love squirting for you and being with you. I love just sitting next to you and talking to you. I very much enjoy romantic getaways with you, spontaneous things and I even liked skiing which I never dreamed I would say.' Jesse was giggling out and said, 'I am so glad to hear you say that. Im even more turned on now than when I first came to bed.' I was also turned on again, excited and moaned out so loud when Jesse attacked me back onto his bed. We made out, rolling around on the soaked sheets and soon Jesse spooning me. We continued to make out while he spooned me so hard and then I squirted again. He let my leg down, kissed on my shoulder and said out of breath, 'That is seriously your 4th time. I so cant wait to marry you so we can do this all the time.' I smirked at him, turned around to face him and asked, 'We can put on new sheets before we fall asleep, right?' Jesse smirked and said, 'Of course. I dont want Selena seeing this mess.' I laughed and said, 'Well now that you mention it, she would hate me even more if she found out that you make me squirt so hard.' Jesse laughed as well and said, 'You naughty, naughty, girl. Ah, man. I am so happy tonight to be home and be able to have sex like this with you. I love sharing it with you so much.' I got up on my knees, grabbed his face to makeout with him and then as I let go, I asked, 'Wanna take a shower with me?' Jesse lit up this amazing grin and said, 'Hell yea.' We both jumped off the bed and hurried into the shower stall. We made out and rubbed loofa sponges on each other to clean off. Then I helped Jesse change the sheets to put fresh ones on and we just layed in the bed now, dressed up and talking. It's like were best friends with benifits and we have so much to share and talk about. I am in love and nobody, not even Selena can take that away.

The next morning I come down the steps before Jesse does to make his coffee and let him sleep in longer. Selena comes down in the kitchen by herself, goes into the fridge and then faces me. I smirk and ask, 'Can I help you with something?' Selena shrugged and said, 'No, I dont youre help. I thank you helped plenty last night.' I smirked and asked, 'What do you mean?' Selena rolled her eyes and said, 'Sounded like you were helping Jesse with an orgasim all night long.' I nodded feeling so giddy and said, 'I was but actually I was the one having all the orgasims.' Selena scoffed and said, 'Youre so nasty.' She wallked off, I sighed with a smile on my face, not caring about her because i have the engagement ring and I got to make love to jesse for hours and take a shower with him. Soon his coffee is ready and I take it upstairs. I come into the room quietly, set his coffee on his night stand and start waking him up with gentle kisses on his chest. Jesse opens his eyes, smiles and says, 'Morning sweetie.' I smile back and say, 'Morning. I have coffee for you.' Jesse sat up and said, 'Good.' I hand it to him, kiss his forehead and say, 'I love you.' Jesse grins while drinking his coffee and says, 'Love you too. Mm, this coffee is excellent. Of course everything is excellent after having sex with you. Everything taste better, feels better, looks better.' I got so giddy and said, 'I know. Even the sun shine is out so beautiful this morning.' We kissed, locking lips awhile and then Jesse said, 'Just imagen when were married how much better sex is going to get.' I agreed and said, 'Of course. Where are we going to honey moon?' Jesse answered without question and said, 'Italy. My favorite place, its romantic, we can camp on the beach and fuck under the stars.' I laughed out and said, 'Ok. Sounds like a blast!' We kissed again and then I went into the bathroom to dress up, not knowing what my day holds.' 


	32. Chapter 32

After Jesse had his morning coffee, he got in the shower. I heard Drew crying and it was killing me because I wanted to run to his cry. I knew that Selena would want him though. I kept hearing him cry and he never stopped. It didn't even sound like she was getting him. I waited and soon couldn't take it because his cr got louder. I peak into his room and I don't see Selena. I'm confused and decide to peak into her room. Of course her bathroom door is wide open and her shower is going. I run back to Drew's room and pick him up. He's laying on my shoulder while reaching up to grab my hair and hold it. I can't help myself, kiss his forehead and go back into Jesse's room. I walk in and when I see Jesse in his boxer-briefs, pulling some jeans out of his drawer, I whistle. Jesse looks up at me with a smirk and says, 'Look who it is. My favorite guy and girl.' I giggle, standing there and Jesse reaches up to kiss me. I moaned and say, 'Good morning again.' Jesse smirks and then pets on Drew. I layed Drew on the bed to blow on his stomach and play with him. Jesse also gets on the bed to play, making both Drew and I laugh. Then Selena popped in with a robe on and dripping wet hair. She looks angry and yells, 'What are you two doing?' Jesse looked up surprised and said, 'Well, right now were playing with my son, who I may not have full custody over but he does live in my home and I have just enough right as you do to spend time with him. Dont move into my house and randomly expect to take him away from me. I was raising him by myself before you moved in.' Both Selena and I were stunned by Jesse's response. Then Selena sighed heavy and said, 'Thats fine but I need to know where he is at all time. I get worried sick when I check on him and hes no longer in his room.' Jesse sighed, stood up off the bed and said stern, 'Well you sure were never worried about him before. I dont know what changed your mind but I gotta say, you are one hell of a mother now.' Selena scoffed and said, 'Dont compliment me now, jack ass. Compliment the hoe wearing your t-shirt. She should be the one youre proud of. After all, she did orgasim for you last night.' Jesse's eyes were huge, so were mine and Drew started crying again. My reaction without thinking, was to calm him down but Selena pushed me off the bed and said, 'Dont you touch him or I swear I will call the police on you! Stay away from my baby. Last warning!' I was on the ground trying not to cry and watched Selena walk out of the room with Drew, slamming the door. Jesse came over to help me up and said, 'Hey, dont listen to her. Im going to fix this situation fast and clear up this mess.' I leaned in on his shoulder and said, 'Jesse, im so sad. Drew made me so happy and then he was just ripped away from me.' Jesse sighed while rubbing his hands up and down my back. Then he looked in my eyes and said, 'I know you love him as your own but I promise you I will give you your own as soon as were married. I wanted to wait and allow us some alone time but I see if makes you happy and I swear as soon as were married, I will stop wearing a condom.' I sighed and said, 'Well its not like you have worn one every time, Jesse.' Then he surprised me when he whispered into my ear and said, 'True but I never orgasimed then. I held back to protect you.' I sighed heavy and said looking into his eyes, 'I know. Im fine, though. I love you and you make me happy!' Jesse smiled bigger and then we kissed. It felt so good, that I moaned, let go and said, 'Great. Now im in the moood.' Jesse chuckled while hugging me up and said, 'Now, now. Save that mood for a special occassion. Im going to go speak to Selena and then I have to head out to the studio. You gonna be okay today? Maybe you can take yourself shopping for the wedding. Take my sister with you?' I smiled bigger and said, 'You are something else. Okay honey.' We kissed again, Jesse let go of me and said, 'Alright then, ill call you on my way home.' We kissed quick, one last time and then I watched him leave. I took a deep breath and sat on the edge of his bed, picking up the phone and calling Lea. While i'm on the phone with her, I hear yelling in the hallway. I ask Lea to hold on and when I listen, I hear Selena yelling, 'You cant do this to me! Where am I suppose to go? If I go, Drew goes too! I hope youre happy when hes gone because we wont be back.' Im scared to death and then hear Jesse yell, 'Dont worry, your ass will be in Court on Monday, no further discussions to be made. Either youre there or not but you will not take Drew with you.' Im freaked out and can hear Lea on the other end, saying, 'Hello? Everything okay over there?' I get back on the phone and said, 'Its just another fight between Jesse and Selena.' Lea was laughing and said, 'Oh shes a trip. Im honestly going to miss her but you are so much more fun to hang out with, so im rather glad were getting you in our family.' I sighed, day dreaming and said, 'Your brother is like a dream. Half the time I dont believe hes real because hes over the top and so giving. He would give me and Drew everything he had, even the clothes on his body to keep us warm and protect us. I cant say that about anybody else.' Lea was smirking over the phone and said, 'Yup. My brother spoils me too and he loves like no other person.' I got so into my dream world, that Lea had to snap me out of it. I giggled and said, 'Sorry, I was lost in a fantasy.' Lea laughed and said, 'Well hey, I wanna go get dressed and then ill call you and come pick you up.' I smiled and said, 'Sounds wonderful. Thanks Lea.' We hung up and then as i'm standing up off the bed, I realize Jesse left his wallet sitting on his night stand. I take a heavy sigh and call him up. He takes awhile to answer but when he does, he says, 'Is everything alright?' I smirk and say, 'yea but you forgot something...' Jesse sighed as well, really quiet, then I hear movement and he yells, 'Ugh, forgot my wallets. Its on my night stand, isnt it?' I smiled bigger and said, 'You are too cute. I just now noticed it, im sorry. If you want me to drive it up to you, I will. I can just slip on some shoes.' Jesse was giggling and said, 'No, you know what, Selena caused me a lot of stress this morning, her ass can bring it to me. You go shopping with my sister and have a fun time. No worries, baby girl. You deserve the luxary and to be spoild. You sure spoild me last night in bed and in the shower. I love you sexy.' I got so embarassed, thrown off guard and said while giggling so loudly, 'Ok then...whatever you say, honey. Just know that I love you for you and I dont care if youre rich or poor. Famous or not famous. I still wanna be with you.' It was quiet for a minute and then I hear Jesse say, serious, 'Thats so touching sweetie. You are just amazing like that and I cant wait to marry you. Looking forward to starting a family together.' I smirked and said, 'You know im anxious.' Jesse giggled and said, 'Aw, yea. Hey, I gotta let you go, im sorry im walking into the office building for Teen Bop Mag. I love you though, so much.' I smirked and said, 'I love you even more, baby. Have a good day!' It was hard but Jesse hung up and when he did, I squealed out, now remember I gotta make Selena go take Jesse's wallet to him. HOnestly though, I feel i'd rather take it to him and surprise him. Let him know I love him as much as I say I do. I call Lea back up and tell her my plan. She's all for it and all I gotta do now, is finish getting dressed up. Then we're driving together to the office and going to surprise Jesse! It all seems perfect and I only hope it works out that way.

Lea and I pull up to the building and my heart is racing when I see Jesse's lexus. I only hope he's happy to see me and not upset that I came instead of Selena. I just assume it would be romantic for me to be here. Lea and I walk inside without badges, wondering if they will let us in. One of the editors spots Lea, comes up to her and says, 'Hey, how are you? Are you here with your brother?' She nods and says, 'He left his wallet at home so his girlfriend and I wanted to bring it to him.' The editor looked at us funny and then said, 'Uh, ok... follow me.' We followed him to the elevator and when up 4 floors. Then we walked far back to the right and knocked on the door. When it swung open, the writer and photographer was both there interviewing and taking pictures of Jesse. He looked up, stunned and then smiled with his cheeks red. The writer stopped her recording and said, 'Its so nice of your sister to be here. Didnt know she was coming.' Jesse was blood red and said, 'Neither did I. I left my wallet so they wanted to bring it to me.' The writer, the photographer, and Lea and I, were all laughing about it that he left it and then he stood up over to me. He took his wallet, putting it in his back pocket and then hugged me tight. The photographer stole pictures of us kissing and then asked about our engagement. I didn't really think Jesse would speak up but he did and said, 'Were planning to be married before next year and were already moved in together.' He basically told everything, even told that he proposed to me in a tent up in the mountains while we were on a romantic getaway. I was sitting next to him, holding his hand and couldn't help but to tear up, feeling so insanely special and happy. This is over all, my best choice of the day to bring him his wallet and get this much attention but mostly, get to hold his hand and sit with him. After they talked about us, they wanted to move on and talk about his music. I stood up to leave so Jesse quickly followed me out. I was outside of the office door and Jesse was giving me some tongue. I felt so crazy, kissed his cheek and said, 'Mm, see you later at home.' Jesse grinned so cute and said, 'Thanks again for bringing my wallet. I love you. We kissed one last time and then I left, looking back to see Jesse had already shut the door. Lea was waiting out in the car for me and told me that her mom was waiting for us down at the bridal store. That was great news, since my own mom couldn't be there. Atleast Ginger is a mother and will have great input for me. 


	33. Chapter 33

Another month goes by and it's getting stressful. We're constantly in and out of court with Selena, she moved out but she only drops Drew off for a couple hours in the day and then picks him back up. The house is so much more quieter & his room looks so lonely. I actually sit in the rocker and cry. Jesse comes in wearing just his boxer-briefs, sighs and says, 'Come to bed. I cant sleep without you.' I smirk and say, 'I just miss Drew so bad!' Jesse pulled me up out of the rocker, hugging me up to comfort me and said, 'Come on. I know what will cheer you up.' I followed Jesse to bed, not knowing what awaits me. I get into his bedroom and realize he has music playing, the lights are dim and he has a couple candels lit. I smirked and asked, 'How is sex suppose to cheer me up?' Jesse smirked and said, 'We dont have to have sex tonight but I do plan to plessure you. Give you a little TLC.' I sighed, climbed in the bed and said, 'Im just too sad to do anything with you.' Jesse rolled his bottom lip, then kissed up my neck and whispered, 'Just lay back and relax.' I layed back, frustrated and when I lay back on the bed, Jesse climbs ontop of me, kissing my lips and massaging my legs. I moan and then I moaned even louder when I feel him rubbing his hands over my sikly shorts, over top of my vagina. Jesse kept rubbing it smoothly but firm. I whined around and said, 'Ooooh Jess, why?' He smirked and said out of breath, 'I need to keep you happy. Whatever it takes.' I finally got into it, wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him and then he grinded his body on me. I whined some more and said, 'Oooh no, no, no. Im hard now.' Jesse smirked, went back to taking his hand to massage my private and then he kissed up my neck, sucking on my ear. I squeeled out though and shouted, 'OH GOD! IM CUMMING!' Jesse moaned so sexy in my ear and said, 'Take it, sexy. Enjoy it cuz its all yours.' I smirked at him and said, 'YOu freak. Lets make love already!' Jesse nodded and said, 'I wont even wear a condom.' I smiled bigger and said, 'Ooh la la. Thats how I like it, too.' Quickly we both undressed and then climbed together under the covers and hugged up. Jesse thrusted in me so deep and smooth, my legs were vibrating! I grunted out, 'UH! UH!' over and over, feeling so crazy and on edge. Jesse was also moaning and saying, 'Oh yea! Take it! Take it all!' Not much longer, I noticed Jesse breathing super heavy and getting red all over. I question if he is alright and then he says in a higher pitch voice, 'Im losing it!' I smirk and ask, 'YOu are really gonna orgasim?' Jesse nods while thrusting deeper and then grunts out so loud saying, 'Goooood! OH Goooooood!' I just lay there so curious and worried. Are we really going to make a bay? Jesse then gets up off of me and now his cum is shooting all over my stomach and legs. I sigh heavier and ask, 'You didnt wanna make a baby yet?' Jesse glared at me out of breath, sweaty and weak. He plopped down next to me and said, 'No, im sorry. I really think we need to get married first.' I agreed and said, 'OK. I understand.' I petted his hair, moved some pieces of hair out of his face and then kissed up his cheek near his hear. He was still catching his breath, then faced me into my eyes and said, 'You ok?' I nodded and asked, 'How about you? feeling ok?' Jesse smirked and said, 'Ah, I feel terrific. I swear when we have sex, we have the best time. I dont have this much fun with anyone else.' I giggled and said, 'Mmm, you make sex feel so wondeful. You truly are good at it.' Jesse got shy and said, 'Eh, I just love you, so I guess thats why im good at sexing you. I just wanna eat you up.' I got super red, sad up on him quick and said, 'YOu know what I wanna do? I wanna spend my life with you and start a family with you!' Jesse grinned and then sat up to kiss me while I started riding him like a horse. Jesse moaned louder and said, 'Oh, God, im so sore but its so good that I dont want you to stop.' I smirked, rocked faster and said, 'Mmm, I dont wanna stop either. I just wanna keep making love with you forever.' We started making out and Jesse gripped my waste with his hands to move me quicker. Now I felt so weak and shakey, I couldnt take it, yelled out in passion and then squirted all over his lap. Jesse looked down and said, 'Oh thats so hot. Yea, let me just make you do that one more time.' I tried to plead no with him but he started rubbing his hands fast across my vagina from side to side until I couldnt take the feeling, got weak and squirted hard again. Jesse then kissed me, making me even more horny and excited, that I fell back on the bed with him and begged him to hug me up and grind on me. Jesse slid himself back in me bad started grinding himself around in me so smoothly and sexy. I whined out and said, 'Oh God, I love you so much. Thats feels so amaaaazing!' Jesse giggled and said, 'Mmm, so sexy. I could do this all night.' I held his waste tigther and said, 'yes! Please dont stop yet!' Jesse continued until he went back to thrusting. I grunted out and said, 'Yes! Give it to me!' Jesse went deeper and said, 'Mm, round 2.' I giggled out feeling like such a freak and held his waster tigther, begging to make such deep love with him. Finally I got relaxed enough, I was leaking out so hard and hearing the thrusting sounds turn wet and sound like a water puddle again. Jesse started moaning so loud and said, 'Mmm, listen to that hot sound. Somebody is soaked.' I got red and said while looking into his eyes, 'I love you so much.' Jesse smiled looking back into my eyes and said, 'I love you too. You are my world, next to Drew.' I got excited and pressed up my face to kiss him. Still hearing the wet sounds, Jesse kissed me and then sat up quick and said, 'Sorry but its 1000 degrees in hear and I really have to pee now.' I smirked, also sitting up and said, 'YOu go pee and ill turn on our fan.' Jesse got up quick and left into the batroom. I turned on the fan, pulling my hair back into a ponytail and went downstairs to get water for us. I didn't even get clothes on, since Selena is no longer here. When I came back up, Jesse had the music off, the candles blown out and the tv was on I handed him a water and he said, 'Oh thank you sweetie. I was actually thirtsy.' I sat next to him and then leaned my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and said, 'Well thank you for sex. It was so good.' I looked up into his eyes with smirk and said, 'No, thank you for cheering me up. It actually worked.' We kissed a little longer and then Jesse sighed and said, 'So we should get married soon. Say, oh, next week?' I droppped my jaw and asked, 'Will we have time to plan it all by then?' Jesse nodded and said, 'Of course. We can make it happen. What do you say?' I nodded big, got up on my knees to hug his sweaty body and say, 'Jesse, I would love to! Oh my God, this is soo exciting!' We kissed fast and then I said, 'This causes for celebrating. Can we drink wine and take a shower together?' Jesse laughed this adorable laugh and said, 'OK, naughty girl. I would love to do that with you.' We kissed again quick and then both of us jumped off the bed still naked and rushed down stairs. Jesse pulled out his best, wine and we toasted. We drank out of each other's glasses, wrappingo ur arms around each other and then Jesse carried me up to the shower. We cleaned up, making out in the shower and then I layed on his chest in bed while we talked about the wedding and Jesse watched his friend's reality show. I had already fallen asleep on him and started dreaming about the wedding and about Drew. I miss Drew still despite the small break I took durring sex. Selena is going to hate me even more now and I have a bad feeling she's going to pull some kind of crap to try and stop our wedding! 


	34. Chapter 34

It's the week of the wedding and there is so much to do. I'm nervous, i'm axnious and i''m excited. Even though theres so much to do, we haven't settled the thing with Selena yet and Jesse has yet to meet my parents. We decided to fly them out on Wednesday to stay till the wedding and meet with Jesse. He was so sweet, rushing around his house to clean it spotless and making sure the cabnet in the guest room was full of towles. I just couldn't get over how amazing he was. I also warned him my parents wouldn't like us sharing a bed, so this would be our last night in bed together. We decided it would be nice to wait till our honeymoon to have sex again but since its our last night in bed for 4 days, we wanna spend this time together. So we laughed awhile, Jesse tickled me, making me squeal and then he trapped me under the covers and whispered, 'You better get use to this because ill be chasing after you for the rest of our lives.' I giggled and said, 'That actually sounds like a lot of fun...As long as you take advantage of me, everytime you catch me.' Jesse seemed surprised and said, 'Well, I dunno...That seems pretty easy.' I pushed on him and said, 'Shut up!' Jesse giggled so sexy and said deep, 'Since I have you caught now, does this count?' I nodded and said, 'uh huh!' We both smiled, leaned in to kiss and made out passionately. Jesse was rolling me till i'm on top now and I sit up on his lap. He rubs his hands up and down my sides, then notices i'm thinking. He ask what i'm thinking about and I said, 'Just how wonderful you are. Handsome, thoughtful, giving, loving, caring, father of the year and boyfriend of the year. Ive enjoyed being your fience but I know im going to love being Mrs. McCartney even more.' Jesse kept gazing into my eyes, then he smirked kind of funny and said, 'Lets save all the taboo for our honeymoon. How about we just make love tonight?' I grinned big, layed down next to him and took his hand into mine. I whispered that I loved him and then he rolled ontop of me, bringing the covers with him. Not even 5 minutes went by and he was inside me, hugged up to me tight and making our bed rock. The headboard it against the wall as we made love, both moaning out in pleasure and whispering how we feel about each other. Then I told Jesse that I wanted to fall asleep in his arms, I didn't even wanna leave the bed. Jesse allowed me to lay on his chest as he held my waste and the both of us slept.

The next morning I was in the kitchen making coffee. I had Jesse's tshirt on with my my hair in a ponytail and Selena was knocking at the door. I opened it up, seeing Drew in her arms. He also smiled when he saw me and I took him so fast. Selena sighed while coming in with Drew's stuff and plopping them down on the ground. Jesse rushed down and said, 'Theres my man!' He took Drew from me to blow on his cheek and throw him up in the air. Selena gave me a big long story about she'll be late tonight because her mother is in town to see her and she has a list of things to do that will take her all day. I tell her thats fine, then she faces Jesse and says, 'So you meeting her parents today?' Jesse nodded and said, 'Yea, were picking them up at 5. Drew already met them so he shouldnt have any problems with them.' Selena sighed, started to leave and faced Drew, blowing him a kiss and saying, 'Mommy loves you big boy. Yes, she does. Yeess, she does.' Drew started to cry, making us all aww and then Selena looked at me and said, 'Crap, I should have left when I had the chance.' Then she left out quickly, making Jesse hold Drew close to calm him down. I leaned my head against Jesse's shoulder and said, 'Hes so sweet. Im nervous honey.' Jesse sighed and said, 'Chya, think of how nervous I am? Their your, parents. You know them and how they work.' I nodded while standing up straight off of him and said, 'I do know how they think and they are so upset im here with you instead of home. I just want them to be happy for me because i'm happy!' Jesse smiled, leaned in to kiss my lips and then said, 'Well, I think we should clean up breakfast, clean ourselves up and go to the grocery so we can have stuff in to cook for your parents. Unless you wanna eat out every night.' I shrugged and said, 'I think im gonna be sick.' Jesse sighed heavier and said, 'Whatever, you go lay down then and ill just figure it out on my phone. I held my stomach and said, 'No, im serious.' Then I ran towards the bathroom. Before I knew it, I was spilling my guts. Jesse walked in, made a gross face and said, 'God, are you ok?' I was shaking and said, 'I-I-I dunno.' Jesse bent down to rub my back some and then left with Drew. I sat there awhile just thinking and wishing this was all over with and that I was already married to Jesse so my parents couldn't make me feel bad about living here. Then after I got myself up and cleaned up the bathroom, I hurried upstairs. Jesse had Drew on the bed playing while he was standing against the best texting on his phone. I asked who he was texting and he said he was texting Selena. I stood there real, still, watching his face look focused and serious on the text. I waited until I couldn't take it and asked, 'Care to tell me what you are possibly texting her about?' Jesse faced up at me almost looking caught off guard and said, 'Oh, yea. I just told her Drew is fine and that we are re-schedualing the court date do to the wedding and stuff.' I nodded and said, 'Oh, ok.' Then we both got cleaned up and left to the store. Drew was so cute sitting in the kart, pointing to everything he sees. I had a special momment where I felt like we were a family and its all ive ever wanted. Then after we got what we needed, we checked out and went home. I was hungry so I ate a snack while helping Jesse unpack. Drew was in the kitchen holding on to one of the chair legs and trying to stand up. Both Jesse and I cheered him on and then all our attention was on him trying to get him to walk. Drew never moved but he held onto the chair, standing up, for at least 3 minutes before getting back down and crawling. Jesse looked down and said, 'Well, at least hes standing now. Hes taking foever to walk though. I hope nothing is the matter with him.' I smirked and said, 'Relax, Jesse. All boys take longer to walk and potty train. Just be patient. ook?' Jesse smiled, leaned in to kiss me and said, 'You are very special. I love you.' I kissed him back and said, 'Mm, such good kisses. I can not believe in 4 days I will be Mrs. Jesse Abraham Arthur McCartney!' Jesse smirked and said, 'You got it right. I nodded, hugged him up so excited and then we finished unpacking the groceries. When it was close time, we packed in the car and road to the airport. We waited a good 10 minutes just playing music in the car and playing with Drew, then my phone rings. I answer it excited and its my mom saying they are coming out of the doors. I look out and squeel so happy. Jesse gets out of the car as well and stands next to me. My parents walk out with their cases and quickly takes turns hugging me. Jesse also hugs them and introduces his self sorda. He offers them to ride with Drew and then talks to them about dinner while helping put their stuff in his trunk. Im not only nervous again, im sick to my stomach and feeling like my parents arent going to support this wedding yet my dad can't shut up from talking to Jesse while he drives. I think hes talking Jesse's head off to find out everything he think he deserves to know. This is going to be one, insane, week... 


	35. Chapter 35

Jesse and I took my parents to dinner since it was their first night and the next two, nights we cooked. It was so hard having my parents here because I had Jesse's bed all to myself and I kept wanting to sneak him him but I was afraid my parents would fuss. I guess because I am their only, daughter, is why they are so protective and controlling but they want me to go home so bad. Jesse just wants to make me happy but he's also swaying to me to be against my parents which doesn't feel right. He keeps telling me that its my choice, my happiness and to do what I think is right in my own heart, not my parents but they insist i'm making a huge mistake. The night before our wedding, we had our dinner party and then I know Jesse had plans with his friends and I was going to be staying with Lea and her friends. It's weird not having my own, friends, here but but a lot of them couldn't affoard to fly out here. I guess I didn't mind though because I knew I was getting to be Mrs. McCartney. Twitter was suddenly exploading with news that Jesse was marrying a fan, which I only told a few fans that were close to me and would never tell my business. I was shocked and when Jesse saw the ammount of mentions about it on his phone, he was peeved. He pulled me aside during the dinner party and said, 'I need to know right now, before we say I do. Can I really trust you?' I defended myself and said, 'Yes! I swear! I dont know who told but im really sorry. I was keeping such a low profile. Search around the internet, there is no other proof im even in your life.' Jesse sighed with his eyebrows narrowed, then he kind of blew me off and said, 'Ill talk to you about later. Im just very disappointed in you, after you already promised you would respect our privacy. The one person I expected to protect me, just told the whole world my business.' I shook my head with a tear in my eye and said, 'Jesse, no! I mentioned it to like 3 fans that always keep my secrets. I dont understand why any of them would tell.' Jesse shrugged and said, 'I dunno. I dont care.' He walked off through the crowd of people there to celebrate with us and I felt so awful. I also felt sick again and ran back to the bathroom. I'm in the stall throwing up when I recongize a voice, saying, 'Hello? Are you okay?' I flush and open up the stall door seeing Selena in a gorgeous dress with her hair looking perfect and she's actually smiling at me. I sigh heavy and say, 'Yea, im just nervous. None of my family is happy about this wedding accept me, Jesse is mad that everyone found out hes getting married to a fan and worse, my stomach has been in knots for 4 days!' Selena giggled with a sigh and said, 'Ah, this is so good. Watching you suffer when you should be happy. Thats just what you deserve for trying to steal my baby away and stealing away my baby daddy. You may be marrying him and having sex with him but watch. Soon as you turn up pregnant, hes going to leave you like he did me. He says I left him but thats his way to make you feel sorry for him so you will be the next victim. Honey, the sex is only good for so long. He will get tired of you and move on to the next girl in skinny jeans and high heels. You arent his only sex toy.' I was about to cry, shook my head and said, 'I dont believe you and I didnt try to steal anything away from you! Jesse bumped into me, took me into his life and asked me to marry him. I said yes and I will be Mrs. McCartney, tomorrow at 1pm and I will be Drews step mother. YOu cant stop me or do anything else about it.' Selena smirked, frowned and said stern, 'YOu just watch. Ive messed with you this far.' I couldnt believe her, was boiling up inside and once she left the bathroom, I left out too, marching towards Jesse. He saw me coming, looked at me funny and asked, 'Whats up? Why are you walking like that?' I sighed, blowing out steam and said to his face, 'Selena, is a bitch! There, I finally said it. Yes, she might have the perfect hair that blows in the wind and a smile that over takes you and blindes you but shes a evil person! Shes the one who told everyone on twitter and shes trying to mess up this wedding!' Jesse put his head down looking confused and sad. Then he glanced up at me and said, 'I want to believe you because im not very fond of her anymore but until I have proof, im still upset with you. You lied to me in the first place about even having a twitter account or talking to fans and telling them our business. What if one of them finds out where I live and spreads that around? I will have dozens of strangers at my door!" I went to speak up for myself but Jesse spoke over me and said, 'Selena may be lazy or selfish but shes not evil. Sorry, I dont believe you...' I was stunned and as Jesse started to walk away from me, I grabbed his arm and said, 'Baby, what about the wedding?' Jesse smirked and said, 'Oh the wedding is still happening. You can bet on that.' I smirked and then as he walked off again, I sighed really heavy. I hope he's cool with me but I feel like were off to a bad start. That doesnt set well with me of course nothing this weekend is setting well.

That night I was at Lea's apart, sitting on the couch while all the other girls were in the kitchen giving facial's and dying each other's hair. Lea noticed me, came over to sit with me and asked, 'You ok? Are you excited about tomorrow?' I shrugged and said, 'Your brother is mad at me so he wont text me but he still wants to get married, so were off to a bad start and my stomach has been in knots all week. I guess im just really nervous but I feel awful.' Lea sighed, shook her head and said, 'Uggggh, you need to take a pregnancy test. How much do we wanna bet you are pregnant?' I smirked and said, 'No way. Im not pregnant.' Lea giggled and said, 'You so are. Dont tell me my brother hasnt had sex with you.' I smirked and said, 'Well yea but we have been very cautious and most of the time hes wore protection.' Lea gave me a 'duh' face and said, 'Most of the time...I have heard that line from all of my friends who got pregnant. I gaurentee you are pregnant and you need to take a test. Lucky for you, I have one.' I scoffed and asked, 'You? Little miss perfect sister?' Lea giggled and said, 'Yea, my brother pretends im perfect cuz he loves me so much but he knows im guilty of everything. We always share our dirty secrets. Its Tim who we hide everything from.' I giggled and said, 'I love you guys so much.' Lea hugged me and said, 'Now about that test...' I stood up and said, 'Fine but you are wrong. Im just nervous, im not pregnant.' Lea followed me in to her bathroom and got into her cabnet pulling out a test. Then she faced me and said, 'You should have been carrying one of these babies but since you dont even believe in protection, whats the point.' I scoffed and said, 'I do to! Its your horny brother who doesnt.' Lea then got red, smacked her face and said, 'Ewe dont tell me that. I dont wanna know any of my brothers sexual business.' I sighed and said, 'Sorry...' Lea handed me the test and said, 'Okay, you are on your own.' She left out of the bathroom, I took another breath and checked my cell. Jesse still hasnt replied to my text and I feel bad. I hope hes not with his guy friends at a strip club or anything like that. He told me they were just going out to have a guys night but that could mean anything. Im hoping that maybe they are at a small bar playing pool with guys only. I really dont want any girls there to temp him. Not if im going to bre pregnant. So i took the test and waited for my results. Lea was back inside, knocking on the bathroom door and asked, 'You ok?' I sighed and answered back, 'yea, just waiting on the results.' Lea smirked and said, 'Ok. Let me know how it turns out.' I wait longer, getting so upset and wanting to cry. Then I got a text finally. I looked at my phone with excitement but had to frown when I see Jesse wrote, 'Have fun with the girls.' Thats all he could say to me. The woman who hes supposed to marry tomorrow and is possibly carrying his child, which he knows nothing about. Then instead of responding, I face the test and pick it up. I'm freaked when I see my results. I open up the door and yell, 'Lea! Come see!' Lea gets up from the table, wobbling quickly across the floor because she just painted her nails and then when she sees me, she smirks and says, 'Well tell!' I show her the test, she looks it over and screams, 'Oh my God! I am so happy for you and my brother! The night before your wedding, too. You will have the perfect family together. I swear, you two are a match made in heaven.' I wanted to be excited but instead I started to cry. Lea noticed, stopped cheering and said, 'Oh no. Whats wrong? Dont cry!' I started to cry harder and Lea ended up hugging me and letting me cry on her shoulder. It took about 3 minutes till I let go and said,' Your brother doesnt trust me right now and im pregnant. Now I cant enjoy my honeymoon which I have looked forward to the most. Your brother wont even talk to me right now. This is horrible! Everything is ruined!' Lea felt bad, hugged me back up and said, 'Im sure my brother is just disappointed but I know he loves you by the way he looks at you from across the room. Ive seen you two hug and kiss. You are crazy about each other and now that youve started a family, its only going to bring you closer together. You should just call Jesse and tell him!' I sighed while shaking my head and said, 'not tonight. i wanna give him some space since he is so mad at me.' Lea rubbed her hand up and down my arm, then smiled softly and said, 'Ok. You are probably right. Just let it blow over and tomorrow when hes standing up at the alter and sees you come down the asile, he will forget the whole ting.' I nodded and then got ready for bed. I slept sound until the next day. Wedding day! 


	36. Chapter 36

I wake up on my wedding day, laying in Lea's bed alone because the other girls are in the living room on the couches and floor. I'm laying there thinking deep and then I glance over at my cellphone. I habe zero text or calls. I'm so sad and feel bad. I can't believe i'm pregnant, it almost doesn't feel like it yet the test said I was. So I get up slowly and start getting showered. Lea soon comes into the room, knocking on the bathroom door and yelling out, 'Hey! You doing alright today?' I yelled back and said, 'Yea, im fine!' The Lea yelled backa nd said, 'Ok, are getting ready at the club or here?' I then yelled back and said, 'The Club!' I didn't hear anything else so I assumed that Lea heard me and understood. Once I was all cleaned up, Lea, the girls and myself, all get down to the club. Ginger is already there with Jesse's manager and some of her friends. As we're pulling into the parkinglot, I see Jesse's lexus parked so now my nerves are kicking in. I'm shocked that he's here so early unless he's getting dressed up here too. I go inside the building and theres no sign of Jesse but I hear a bunch of guys laughing in another room and here a voice say, 'Were gonna toast even while your gone!' Then I hear Jesse's voice now saying, 'You guys better not try to crash the honeymoon, unless you wanna see naked butts. Were gonna be naked the whole time!' I suddenly felt super sick to my stomach and upset because I have to break the news to Jesse tonight that im pregnant and hes going to be upset, since hes expecting to continue having sex durring our honeymoon. I guess we should have waited but its hard to wait when your in a tent lost up in the mountains, alone on a romantic getaway and in the mood. I decide theres nothing I can do but get married. I get all dressed up and then my dad comes to get me. I tell him I have something to say and when I give him the hard news, he cries while hugging me, wipes under his eye and says, 'I warned you about this but you ignored me. At least I know you learned from the best, so you will a excellent mother and you are welcomed to come home anytime to get help from your mother and I.' I hugged my dad so tight again and then we got ready to walk down the aisle. I'm nervous because this is all really happenning and I haven't seen Jesse since he left me at the party last night upset at me for tweeting people. I take a big, breath and then the doors open. My heart is pounding and now I see Jesse. He looks so handsome and his smile is amazing. Hes just gazing at me, making me feel kind of special but I still feel awful about being pregnant. Everyone else is standing up and staring at me. I crack a smile but only because im so shy and shocked im getting married. I am happy too, I guess im just really scared. Ive never came close to being pregnant and Jesse has been my only lover so im freaking out. I finally reach the stage and my dad hugs me again, now starting to walk away. I steal a kiss from his cheek and then as I turn back around, Jesse has his hand out to reach for me. I take his hand and now he's leading me up onto the stage. Now we're standing face to face with each other and Jesse is taking my hands into his, intwinning them. His smile is so big and as I gaze into his eyes, I notice his lips whispering, 'I love you.' I'm stunned, hoping he's no longer upset with me and hoping he wont be upset when he finds out im pregnant. I whisper back, 'Love you too.' and now Jesse's arms are kind of swinging, making my arms swing. I can tell he's happy and somewhat giddy, which takes a lot of pressure off of me. Now we say our vowles, we trade rings and when the preacher told us to kiss, Jesse came in so smooth and wrapped his arms around my waste. My breath is taking away and when our lips meet, it brings back emotions from before and his lips taste so good. I press in deeper, putting my arms around his neck and can hear the whole place going nuts and whistling at us. I feel Jesse going deeper too and then I feel him tilt me back. I quickly let go so embarrassed to have so many people watching us. Jesse's face is actually glowing, red and his smile his so huge. I'm also red because im so stunned that he's acting this way over me. I love him and im excited but I just know this secret is taring me up inside and I can't help but be scared he's going to be mad. So now we're married, we face the world before us who is all cheering for us and then Jesse leads me off the stage and we rush out of the building towards a limo waiting for us to take us to the spot where we'll get our pictures made. I feel Jesse's fingers intwined with my fingers and I know he's holding on tight, obviously happy. I pull him to stop walking though and say, 'I have to tell you something important!' Jesse smiled and said quick, 'Tell me in the limo. We gotta go.' I get into the limo, he gets in and before I can speak, Jesse is attacking me, surprising me and then as he lets go of kissing me, he yells, 'Woo! Time to party and after tonight were going to have all the kinky sex we want, condom free and we'll even make a baby.' I then get so upset, trying not to cry but I can't hold back and Jesse notices, now narrowing his eyebrows and asking, 'Whats the matter with you?' I start crying my eyes out, shaking and making Jesse hug me up. He rubs my back and says into my ear, 'Talk to me. Tell me whats going on.' I take a deep breath and say, 'Jesse, ive been sick all week so your sister talked me into taking a pregnency test last night and it said positive! Im pregnant with your baby already!' Jesse is stunned, his jaw is dropped and I say, 'Im scared, Jesse.' Jesse instantly hugged me so tight, swaying with me, a tear also in his eye but then he smiled and said, 'I cant believe it. Youre really having my baby?' I nodded and said, 'I know its so soon but I cant really help it.' Jesse smiled, kissed my forehead and then said while looking deep into my eyes, 'No, its fine. Baby, I couldnt be happier right now. Marrying you and now finding out youre carrying my child. I love you so much!' I was shocked and said back soft and unsure, 'So youre not mad at me?' Jesse shook his head with his eyes low, looking into mine and said, 'No, I am so in love with you.' Then we kissed and we kissed hard. I moaned out as we let go, I said, 'I just wanted us to have an amazing honeymoon.' Jesse smirked and said, 'Oh, we are. Just because we cant have wild, sex, doesnt mean we cant party in the nude anyway.' I giggled, kissed him again and then we arrived at the park. Jesse helped me out, faced me and whispered, 'When everyone gets here, I wanna tell them the news.' I smirked and said, 'Sure. I already told my father.' Jesse smiled big, kissed my lips again and then shouted, 'Woo!' I giggled some more and said, 'You are so crazy. I love you.' We kept kissing and when Jesse's guy friends showed up, they were cheering us on. Jesse let go of my lips, faced the guys and shouted, 'Shes carrying my baby! Im gonna be a dad again!' All the guys were shocked, also shouting and one of them shouted, 'Thats my boy!' I suddenly felt so good and no longer so upset. Jesse has yet to mention about twitter, so im guessing he's no longer mad about that. Now we're taking our pics and Jesse's smile is amazing. He looks so good, so happy and Drew is also happy. We take many pics with Drew and many pics with each other. Many of us kissing and Jesse holding my waste, showing off that i'm having his baby. After our pictures, we were escorted to the reception hall and the whole way there in the limo, Jesse and I made out. 


	37. Chapter 37

I'm on my very first honeymoon and loving it. Jesse and I are in the bathtub, alone and Jesse is kissing up the back of my neck while he carresses the rest of me. I moan out and say, 'Mmm, Jess.' Jesse moans too and whispers into my ear, 'Im gonna need some touching in return.' I giggle and say, 'Dont worry. I will return the love. Just dont forget who is carrying your baby now.' Jesse smirked and said sexy, 'I know. Some beautiful lady is.' I faced him and we instantly started making out. Then we were done, so we got out of the tub and went into the bed. Jesse kissed me all over, messaging my breast. I then got up on my knees and kissed him and carressed him. We started talking and Jesse said he missed Drew. I asked him what he thought our baby together would be like and we layed there talking. It was so nice and I was very happy. I was worried about Selena and about twitter but it seems things are going my way. That is until Jesse picked up his phone. I asked what he was doing and he said, 'Checking things.' I sighed and got him to face me, saying, 'We can have sex. I cant be that far along.' Jesse sighed and said, 'I dont think I wanna take that risk.' I sighed as well and said, 'Aw, come on. Lets make love please.' Jesse shook his head and said, 'I cant hurt my child. When Selena knew she was pregnant, we didnt have sex again. Ofcourse, we were drunk the night we did have sex. I really dont remember anything.' I just gazed into his eyes, barely smiled and said softly, 'Its ok. Drew is amazing and I couldnt imagine life without him.' Jesse smiled while petting my hair and then said, 'I love you.' I said it back, kissed his cheek and whispered, 'This is different. We were never drunk, I make love to you on purpose and I want to make love to you now.' Jesse kept looking at his phone, then set it aside and said, 'What the hell.' He rolled over ontop of me, pinned me down and worked to get inside me. Once he was in, he started to thrust ever so gently and deep. I moaned out loud and said, 'Mmmm. You are amazing.' I hugged up his neck with my arms and my legs around his waste. Jesse thrusted so sexy and smooth. He kissed up my neck, moaned in my ear and said, 'Mmm. You ok? Im not hurting you?' I shook my head and said, 'No. I can take it.' Jesse smirked and continued to thrust in me, getting excited. He raised up his body and went a little deeper. I whined and said, 'Yess. I love it.' Jesse giggled so sexy and said, 'Somebody got horny tonight.' I grinned and said, 'We cant have our honeymoon and not make love.' Jesse smirked and said, 'I just wanna be safe with the baby.' I smiled, ran my hand through his hair and then said softly, 'I wanna cum.' Jesse got slightly red and then said, 'Well I think I can make that happen.' I got excited, hugged his body up to mine and said, 'Mmm. Yea.' Jesse started finding my g-spot and then went a little quicker.' I played with the hair near his ear but as I felt my climax rising, I gripped the back of his hair and chanted, 'Yea. Yea baby. Yea. YES!' Jesse moaned out too and said, 'So effing hot!' I giggled and said, 'You talk so dirty in bed.' Jesse got red in the face, then smirked and said, 'I actually miss our time in the tent. Im sorry we didnt go back.' I sighed and said, 'Well, to be honest, im more comfortable here in a hotel. With warm weather.' Jesse agreed and said, 'I cant wait to get out on the beach tomorrow.' I smiled and said, 'I wish we could have brought Drew though. We would be a real family then.' Jesse sighed, facing his head down in thought. Then he raised up to look me in the eyes while rolling off of me and said, 'Sweetie, as much as I want that and it sounds amazing, Selena is still Drews real mother and shes going to keep him. I know you love Drew probably just as much as she does but you didnt birth him. You are going to birth your own child soon and I want you to just fall in love with that one. For me, atleast because im already in love with it.' I awwed in amazement and had to lose full control when Jesse began to roll back with me and make out with me. We continued to roll around for a long time until we got tired. We started going to bed but Jesse got his phone back out. I asked him what he was doing and he said, 'I just wanna look on my phone awhile. Is that alright?' i sighed and said, 'But I want you to hold me. Im tired.' Jesse kissed up on my cheek and said, 'Ok, since its our honeymoon.' I wrapped his arm tightly around me, moaned and said, 'Mm, just how i like it.' Jesse giggled, whispered into my ear and said, 'You are adorable.' I giggled and then as we both got quiet for awhile, Jesse spoke back up and asked, 'Hey, you arent avoiding me using my phone because youre hiding anything, are you?' I quickly raised up and asked, 'Why would you think that? I have nothing to hide.' Jesse sighed and said, 'Well every chance I got on my phone tonight you pulled me away from it. You know, I love you and I want to trust you but if youre going to avoid me checking twitter, im gonna think youre hiding stuff.' I sighed heavy and said, 'No, of course not. Just, I know before the wedding how upset you were that people knew and I swear I only told three close fans and they swear none of them squealed. I'm telling you, it was Selena.' Jesse sighed, turned off the light and said, 'Im not gonna aruge with you because your my wife now and youre carrying my baby. Just warnning you that im putting myself on a limb to trust you and I do love you but i wont sit around and let you lie to me for very long.' I began to cry, feeling horrible and Jesse quickly sat up with the light back on. He rubbed on my arm and said, 'No, sweetie. Dont cry.' I kept crying and said, 'But im so good to you and your son. I love you so much and you dont believe me. You believe Selena, who hates me very much.' Jesse smirked and said, 'She doesnt hate you, shes just jealous. As she should be. You are one sexy mama that I enjoy sexing with you and im very glad to be on this honeymoon with you.' Jesse kissed on my neck, down my shoulder and then tried to get me to lay back down. He shut our light back off and then held me in his arms. I sighed and asked, 'So does this mean youre not mad at me?' Jesse kissed my cheek and said, 'No im not mad.' I smiled so big and said, 'Good. I dont wanna make you mad.' Jesse sighed, continued to hold me and then said, 'Night sweetie.' I sighed as well and said, 'Night babe.'


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning i'm up sick and throwing up. Then after I cleaned myself up, I go to crawl back in the bed. Jesse is awake looking on his phone. I sigh, realizing I can't stop him from it. I try to lay back and snuggle up to him so he wraps his arm around me, kisses my head sweetly and says, 'Are you okay?' I smile at him and say, 'Yea im ok.' Jesse continues to hug me up while looking at his phone. I yawn and then I ask, 'Do you really not trust me?' Jesse looks back down at me from his phone, takes a breath and says, 'Its not that I dont trust you, I just feel like youve lied about your life on twitter to me when we started having sex in Switzerland and that just really hurt me because I opened up to you completely and I have no other life on a website nor have I hidden anything from you.' I now sat up from him trying to defend myself and said, 'I am not hiding from you. I just have friends online that ive been talking to them for years and I doubt we will ever meet them in person is why I never told you about them. I promise they would never squeal on our secrets and for the longest time I didnt even tell them it was you I was engaged to.' Jesse was facing out in the open like he was thinking, then he faced his phone continuing to search and said under his breath, 'Well now everyone knows were married and that were expecting.' I started to tear up and said in defense, 'That I never told period! I was waiting till we saw a doctor!' Jesse took another breath heavy and said, 'well somebody told and the tweets are flooding in that im having my second child. Really the fans never knew I had a first. I was good about keeping things private for mine and my sons protection but thats out the window now.' I got up off the bed aggrivated, with tears in my eyes and said, 'Im sorry. okay? I was overly excited when I talked with my friends about being engaged and they begged to see pictures. I swear on my life, they didnt tell anyone. They never would and Selena, youre beloved mother of Drew, has been out to get me since you and I left to Switzerland with her son and without her.' Jesse also got up off the bed and said stern, 'Oh, so im just supposed to believe because shes my ex, that shes some kind of evil villian out to get you. You know, she came to the wedding. Think of how she felt watching her babys daddy walk down the aisle with another woman?' I then shook my head in disappointment and said, 'I cant believe your arguing with me on our honeymoon. Real romantic.' I slammed the bathroom door and sat on the toilet with my face in my hands just sobbing. Jesse was knocking on the door and said, 'Come on, sweetie. I still love you or else I wouldnt have married you. I just dont think you are being all fair over Selena. I thought you would be the bigger person and be nicer to her.' I kept sitting there crying and then yelled out, 'I was nice to her and I raised her son, then she got jealous and took him away acting like im a horrible person. Ive done nothing wrong!' Jesse sighed deep, then said softly, 'I know. Im sorry.' I came back out of the bathroom and when I did, Jesse took me into his arms and held me tight. Then he kissed on my neck, moaned in my ear and said, 'So you wanna order some breakfast?' I nodded and said, 'Yea but I dont feel like getting dressed up. I wanna eat in bed.' Jesse giggled and said, 'Since its not our house, we can eat in the bed. Atleast put a robe on.' I smirked and said, 'Okay. Will do.' We both put robes on and then ordered food. Jesse wanted to video chat with Drew so while we ate our breakfast, we got Selena up on the phone and got her to put Drew on. He was smacking at the phone and going, 'Da da da.' Jesse was smiling from ear to ear, had a tear in his eye and said, 'Daddy loves you and misses you.' Drew yelled out and then got really quiet. Jesse started singing to him and all I could do was lay my head on Jesse's shoulder, feeling excited to be his wife now and to be carrying his child. After our chat with Drew, it was hard to hang up but we did and we kept eating. I finally took a breath and said boldly, 'I miss Drew and its boring now.' Jesse kissed my cheek and said, 'Listen, I know you spent nights with Drew when he was a little older with teeth coming in but you werent there when he was an infant, up crying every night. Enjoy our alone time now because we wont get it again. ever. No running off to the mountains to get away.' I sighed, agreed with him and said, 'I love you so much.' Jesse seemed almost freakishly happy, kissed my cheek and said, 'I love you too sweetie.' We started making out, then Jesse sighed and said, 'Wanna clear our plates and get dressed to go down to the beach?' I nodded and said, 'Sounds relaxing.' We both got dressed and then headed out. 


	39. Chapter 39

[authors note: Song that went with this chapter. "Look what you've done - Jet" so I hope you play that while you read this and that you can feel the emotion of whats really taking place. Put yourself in Jesse's shoes.]

Our honeymoon ended up really nice but the real test is when we got home. Selena was already moved out but she was still going to bring Drew by to see us and I still don't have a real job so I know i will be bored while Jesse works and now he's landed another part already in another movie so he has to go away again for two months and I can either go with him or stay behind with Drew and Selena. Part of me wants to stay but i'm not sure I can go two whole months without Jesse. I know we just got married and that we have our whole lives to be together but I don't like being away from him for more than 12 hours. Thats not very much time and I think he deserves breathing room as well but since he's offering me to go along, I better take the chance. I still miss Drew a lot though. So we packed up and left to Texas. The first night we are there, Jesse was checking his phone and another rumor blew up that the baby i'm having isn't his. Jesse knew that was a lie yet he still had to question me. I instantly defended myself and said, 'I havent been around other guys accept Drew and your brother. Your friends too but come on, im not into any of them.' Jesse nodded and said, 'I know. Just, every rumor is on twitter right now and thats where you seem to spend your time so it just makes me assume youre doing some serious tweeting.' I felt tears in my eyes, then I threw my phone down and said, 'fine, I wont tweet no more. If it helps clear your mind and trust me, I will just tell my friends I cant talk to them anymore cuz my husband says I cant.' Jesse sighed aggrivated and said, 'Dont treat me like that. I am not telling you what to do, I just wanna be able to check on my fans without something bad being said.' I dropped my head and while I stand there sad, Jesse came up to hold me. Then his phone rang and it was the producer. While Jesse was on the phone, he was hugged up to me and rubbing my arm. I layed my head on his chest sad and then when he got off the phone, he faced me and asked, 'You going to be okay?' I shrugged and said, 'I guess. Just sad.' Jesse narrowed his eyebrows and said, 'Dont be sad. Its going to be okay and all I have to do is call Jessica and clear things up.' I sighed while laying back on Jesse, we looked into each other's eyes, kissed and as we let go, we had to get ready to go out to dinner.'

The two months went faster than I thought, I was coming along in my pregnency and getting a little bigger but knew something wasn't right because I have a gut feeling. I get Jesse to go with me to see a doctor and get checked out. They did a ultra sound and to our disappointed surprise, the baby doesnt even have a heart beat and has been gone for a week. I'm crying so hard because we didnt even make it 4 months yet. So we did the surgery right away and it was so hard for me. I spent the next month just crying my eyes out. Jesse did his best to consult me and took a whole week of vacation just for me and took me away to Italy. A place I always wanted to visit and he knew a private island for us so we went there and just rested ourselves and even tried again because the doctor said we could. That part was nice but this whole life style is different for me. More paps catch me and fans tweet me all the time asking me questions about Jesse. Truthfully, i don't know it all. Even being his wife, unless he tells me dates and plans, I always find out just like the rest of the fans and I try to be just like, so not to act special above the rest but Jesse makes me feel special. I know he worries about me talking online and I was originally planning to quit it altogether but in the same breath, I want to keep in touch with the fans to know what they want and then I can talk to Jesse about it. He doesn't mind that part I guess hes just being safe which I understand. Now that we've come back from our vacation and we're getting back to our normal lives, Jesse was in the studio a lot and now he's planning his tour. It's always business with him, he's always working and I feel like if he doesnt take me on this tour that i'm going to lose my mind being away from him since he works 12 and somtimes 16 hour days trying to cram all his work in and he barely sleeps. I had no idea marrying him would turn out like this. Seems like when we were just dating, he made more time for us and now that Drew is living with Selena, Jesse works even harder. I'm starting to think its because hes trying to fill the 'void' in his life and we lost our baby so thats upsetting. I want kids so bad and so does Jesse. We kept on trying, even while we were on tour. Nothing was working. I then suggested adopting but jesse needs a baby like he needs a dog. He has no time for it and since he has Drew, hes content with that. I guess I can also be happy but somedays I get really depressed. So one night while Jesse was gone, I did something stupid. He was at the studio and I was fed up with nothing going my way. I went out with some girlfriends and got super drunk and high. Jesse was already home and worried about me. I wasn't answering my phone and I was still at the club with the girls just laughing and acting crazy. Finally Jesse had the police looking for me and had all his buddies searching for me. Another hour went by and I found my way home. I'm sitting on our porch just sitting there afraid to stand up or i'll pass out. Jesse opens up the door, sees me and says, 'There you are! It's 4am! Where were you?' I faced into his eyes, he knew right away I was drunk and high. So he helped me up, took me inside and sat me on the couch. I fell over to lay down and remember crying my eyes out so depressed. He did his best to console me but I was too upset. He got me some hot tea, held me close and was trying to talk with me but then I got sick. He was grossed out but took it well and tried to help me clean up. I took a shower and then went to bed. Jesse held me to sleep and when I woke up, I had a headache the size of Texas. It was horrible. I was able though to think straight enough to apologize and tell Jesse my feelings. He did his best to understand me and help me. Thats when he suggested I either go to school to get a degree or go home. I chose to go home awhile. I just couldn't take the life style. I kmew I was going to get msyelf in more trouble if I stayed. Jesse wasn't thrilled with my choice but he respected it and decided we were 'on break'. I loved Jesse and I know he loves me still but nothing is going our way so that has to be a sign. I went home and stayed for 3 months straight. Jesse and I did go for a week in Paris to vacation and 'date' again but it wasnt the same. The passion was there but the desire to 'work it out' was gone. So I went back home with my family and left Jesse to go back to Cali alone still. He told me he still loved me and didn't wanna devorce but he has been talking with Selena too more than before. I didn't like that but they do have a baby together and since I can't have one with him, Selena might as well be a family with him. It sucks so much but my mom was right. I was in way over my head.


	40. Chapter 40

Since I had been pretty much single, even though i'm still married to Jesse, I have been doing my own thing. I needed to get away and I thought what better way then go to a national convention for the arts and get my mind off of things. Little did I know, Jesse was doing the same thing. We actually bumped into each other almost the same way we first bumped into each other back in Cali. Jesse turned around to see me, smiled and said, 'Hey you. What brings you here?' I smirked and said, 'Just wanted to get away and what where to escape than through the arts?' Jesse was lit up, pulled me into a hug and said, 'I have missed you so much.' I couldn't help but to embrace him deeper and then said softly with tears building up into my eyes, 'I missed you too. I havent been seeing or talking to any other guys. I swear.' Jesse pulled away seeming surprised and upset. I faced him awhile and then asked, 'Is something bothering you?' Jesse then went to speak up and Selena walked up, blowing my mind that she's there and she smirks at me, saying, 'Hey. How are you?' I smirk back and say, 'Im alright, thanks. You?' Selena shrugged and said, 'Fine.' Then she walked back off, looking at another painting. I wanted to cry but I stayed strong. Jesse finally got the nerve to speak to me and said, 'Listen, its not what you think. We have a kid together and were working on our friendship.' I nodded and said, 'No I understand.' Jesse then pulled me into another hug, kissed my forehead and said soft directly into my ear, 'I still love you and I want you home.' I felt so bashful and said, 'You do?' Jesse nodded while gazing into my eyes and pushing some hair out of my face. I smiled softly and then said, 'I love you with every heart beat I have. I am so sorry I caved under pressure.' Jesse smirked, kissed my lips then said, 'No, you had every right to feel the way you did. I'm busy and you needed to feel normal again. I promise things are slowing down here and I think we should try for a family again.' I nodded, hugged back up to him, laying my head on his chest and squeeze his neck. Jesse rubbed his hands up my back, kissed the top of my head and then said, 'Im so excited right now. I feel like sneaking out of here and taking you to bed.' I smirked, hugged him tighter and then said, 'I would love that if you didnt have Selena with you.' Jesse felt bad, pulled away and said, 'You know what? Soon as Selena goes to bed, im coming over to where your staying. What do you say?' I nodded faster and said, 'That would mean so much to me if you did.' We kissed one last time then pretended to be all natural as Selena comes back with a paper and says whiney to Jesse, 'I want this painting Jess. Please can I get it.' Jesse looked at the picture in her hand, scratched the back of his head and said, 'I dunno. Its kind of offensive.' Selena rolled her lip and begged till Jesse caved and handed her his checkbook. I was not only stunned, I was now frustraited. I yelled at him for it and he explained to me since she was the mother of his child, he was just trying to be good to her and keep her around for Drew's sake but if we get back together tonight, that has to change. 


	41. Chapter 41

Later that night i'm laying in the bed of my hotel room and gazing at my phone. I decided if Jesse really wants me back, he'll call and if he doesn't call, I'll know to file for devorce. I had already gotten dressed up in a sexy, nighty, in case he does call but the longer I wait, the more tired and hurt I become. Just as I start to doze off, there is an abrupt knock at my door. I jumped up, scared. I peaked out the peep hole and when I look, I see Jesse standing there with this hands in his pockets, like he always does. I quickly open up the door nervous and asked, 'Hey, how did you find which room I was in?' Jesse smirked and said real sexy, 'I called the front desk before I came. I wanted to suprise you.' I allowed him inside and shut the door. Before I could say or do anything, Jesse attacked my lips. We started kissing passionately and all I could do was move my robe off my shoulders and let it fall off my arms. Jesse then wrapped his arms my waste, pulling me in tighter towards him and guiding me over onto my bed. Just leaned me back and I fell back onto the bed, gazing up at him in wonder of what is about to take place. Before Jesse could lay back with me, he stopped and got a good look at me up and down. Then he smiled so sweetly and said, 'You look so beautiful.' I smiled back and said softly, 'Thank you.' Jesse smiled even bigger, leaned down ontop of me to hug my body up to his and went back to making out with and holding my waste. I wrapped my legs around him and felt him grind on me. I moaned out and then Jesse quickly shifted his kisses down my neck. I moaned out louder and said, 'God...take me.' Jesse moaned too, arose from me completely and started pulling off his shirt. I gazed up at him so horny and excited he's back. I missed him so bad, I was just trying to get over him because I thought we were done but i'm so glad we're not. Jesse had his shirt off and quickly stood off the bed to undo his pants and let them fall to the ground. I sat up on my knees and threw off my nighty, with nothing on underneath. Jesse pulled his boxers down and then climbed back into the bed, quickly, grapping me and pushing me back on the bed. I wrapped my legs arouns him as he pulled the blankets up over our heads and inserted his cock in me quick. I grunted out because of how forceful that felt but in the same breath, I want it so it's all good. Now Jesse hugs me up so close, gazes into my eyes real deep and sexy while thrusting into me. I moaned so horny and said, 'Mmmm, so good.' Jesse smirked and said, 'I love you. I love everything about you and I love how we can be so far apart and yet be so close and ready to make love. It shows me that you truly didnt leave my side or move on.' I sighed and said, 'Well I was only going to move on if you did because it's so painful but I didnt truly want to.' Jesse shut me up by kissing my lips and started thrusting so quick into me. I moaned out in a quiver because he's not gradually building things up, I feel like he's so horny he's just going at me like the energizer bunny. I whine around and have to squeal when I feel him hitting harder into me. Jesse moaned out so loud and hot, saying, 'MMm yea. Take it.' I gripped the back of his hair and said, 'Oooooooh.' Jesse now went quicker and actually started closing his eyes acting like he's focusing on an orgasim.' I sigh while gripping onto his hair and speak up, saying, 'Jesse, dont rush this. Please.' Jesse quickly popped opened his eyes, realizing what is going on and said, 'Im sorry baby.' He aleady slowed down and then reached in to kiss me again. I held his face in my hands while we kissed so sweetly, using our tognues so gently. Jesse then stopped altogether, kissed up my neck and whispered into my ear, 'I love you so much. Sorry if I was rushing things but im so honry I just wanna orgasim already.' I smirked and said softly, 'You are so crazy but I understand. I want it too. I love you.' Jesse kissed me some more, got back into me and began to thrust again so deep and quick. The sound of his cock smacking inside my vagina was so hot that I had to whine out so loud and giggle so giddy like a kid in the candystore. Jesse Then started to cheer me on softly in my ear, making me laugh but also so crazy, saying, 'Cmon baby. Take it like a champ. Take it like a champ.' I moaned out and ran my hands down his back and back up over his shoulders. Jesse moaned out so loud and said, 'Oh, Gooood. Yea.' I decided to join him and said, 'Oooooh God.' Finally we were both chanting at the same time I felt myself so weak and loose. Suddenly the cum came pouring out and it washed over my body, tingling and making so excited. Jesse noticed, also got excited and continued to thrust into me. Now I was already back to building up since I already released. Jesse cotinued to get excited and went harder, trying to orgasim himself. I cheered him on and felt myself still leaking. The bed felt wet but I didn't care. Jesse went as hard as he could till he got ran down and sweaty. I turned the fan on for him and got him some water. We sat and talked awhile about how we should work on putting each other first but trying to understand each other better from now on. All the sweeet talk got me back in a lovey dovey mood. Jesse wanted to make more love to try to orgasim again so we can hopefully make a baby. We made such beautiful love and the sounds were so romantic. Us moaning in passion, the bed rocking and the wet sounds between our legs, screaming with desire and fire. Finally Jesse had his orgasim and when he did, he began to kiss up my neck excitedly, kissed on my ear and then grinded on me. I squeezed his butt-cheecks with my hands trying to hold him close and allow him to release every part of himself inside me. Now Jesse needs a break, so he rolls off next to me, takes my hand into his like he always does and kisses it. I smile looking into his eyes and say, 'I am so glad we got to make love again. That was beautiful.' Jesse kissed my lips and then said sweetly, 'You aint gotta tell me how beautiful it was. I too was there went it was happenning.' I smirked and asked, 'Did you enjoy yourself?' Jesse smirked, red in the face and said, 'Of course I did. You were the shit.' I gasped at his language and then said softly, 'I am so glad I dont have to work on moving on from you.' Jesse kissed my hand again, gazing into my eyes and said softly, 'I will never make you move on and I will never move on. You are my number one girl and always will be. ' I was excited and hoped he was being completely honest. Then after we both cooled off awhile, I layed on his chest, snuggled with him. Jesse held me so close and ran his nails all over my back to put me to sleep. I was so happy that I could have told the whole world we just had sex and it was so hot. Jesse then got me to sleep and must have gotten himself to sleep.

I woke up to an empty bed and I was disappointed. That is until Jesse had come out of the bathroom dressed up and walked over to me. He bent down and kissed my lips so softly and gently. Then he gazedd into my eyes while petting my hair and said, 'Listen, I have a flight back home. I have to go with Selena because its already paid for but I want you to go back to your parents, pack all your stuff and I will send a flight to get you and bring you back to me.' I smiled so big but then felt sad. Jesse noticed and asked, 'Are you upset?' I nodded and said, 'Dont leave me yet. I need you.' Jesse smirked, kissed me again on the lips and said, 'Mm, you are so sexy and cute. Thank you for last night baby. I wish I was doing it again now.' I nodded, sat up trying to pull him back with me and said, 'Yes, lets do it again right now. Ill even give it to you in cowgirl position.' Jesse raised up his eyebrows shocked and said, 'Wow ok. I love that idea, so much but I cant sweetie. I promise as soon as you get home to me, I will take you then.' I sighed, continued to lay back on the bed and said, 'OK, fine. I miss you already though.' Jesse continued to kiss my lips so gentle and sweet, making it almost like a tease because i'm in the mood to get rough and take him like a champ again. We keep kissing but too soon Jesse stands up to leave, blows me a kiss and says, 'Promise me you will come back home.' I sat up, nodded and said, 'You better believe ill be there.' Jesse smiled, blew me another kiss and said, 'Bye, sweetie. Ill call you later.' I sighed, decided I couldnt stand to watch him leave out of my bedroom and quickly got out of the bed, throwing my robe on but not tieing it. I rushed up to Jesse, surprising him and said, 'Not yet. I need you now.' Jesse tried to resist me but eventually I won and had him back into the bed with me, rocking the bed so good, me on him in 'cowgirl position' and calling out his name. Selena is going to hate me more but I dont care. All that matter right now is that I have my man and sex feels amazimg. I just wanna have it with him night and day, its so good. 


	42. Chapter 42

{author's note: First off, I want you all to know that while I did get out of the groove of writing becuase of how busy I have been with the kids at work & at the children's event I was at all week long, I still read up on past things I have written to stay fresh & inspired to keep writing. I have many more stories to post as well as new chapters to update & new scripts to write. I know that sometimes I post too much at once & other times I post nothing but it really is a priority of mine & I do a lot of thinking so that I can put a lot of effort into each character & important detail for each storyline. Taking this too seriously? Why shouldn't I? Isn't great storyline what you guys are looking for? I hope to one day have a great storyline that nobody can put it down. hehe Love you all & thank you for being so patient on me. I wish I had more time to write & I will as soon as the kids are back in school next month. Sincenery, Miss Amp}

Time goes on, Jesse and I are still together thankfully and doing well. Drew is having his 5th birthday and we could not be more proud of him. He's already in school and very smart for his age. He plays tee-ball and he's very good. Jesse and I kept trying but the doctor's pretty much tell us I am just not able to conceive anymore. It's depressing but Jesse and I always have the option of adopting if we really desire to. It's just finding the time. I went from nanny to working on modeling. I needed a career and this seems to be one i'm enjoying and so is Jesse. We sing to Drew and then when he blows out his candels, we all clap. Drew is excited and says, 'Can I open my presents now?' Jesse smirks and says, 'As soon as we eat cake, okay buddy?' I helped Ginger cut cake and pass it around to everyone. Then while we're eating, Drew gets to open up his presents. Jesse has his camera, taking pictures and then snaps one of Drew going 'Whoa! Thats what I wanted!' We're all laughing at his response and having the best time. Selena is still in Drew's life but she lets him stay here for the majority of the time. This way, there is no conflict and everyone is happy. Selena gets to be the mother when she wants, I get to play a mother role atleast and Jesse gets to tuck him in everynight, which seems to be his favorite thing. I love that he's such a caring father. He's actually there and supportive of Drew. Never misses a game, even though he is the busiest guy I know. After we tucked tiredsome, Drew, into his bed after his party, I rushed onto bed and got dressed up. I turned on some sexy music and dimmed the lights. Soon Jesse walked in, smirked and said, 'Well hello there.' I smiled and said softly, 'Hey busy guy.' Jesse smirked and said, 'You mean, im about to be busy...' I giggled and got up on my knees quick as Jesse walked up to edge of the bed, grabbing my face into his hands and allowing his lips to crash down on mine. I missed him and allowed him to fall completely back with me on the bed. Then we made incredible love.

The next morning, I rolled over to Jesse's side of the bed and realized I couldn't feel him there. I quickly sat up and then Jesse walked into the bedroom quietly in his robe and carrying two mugs of coffee. I smirked and said, 'I was worried.' Jesse smiled with sitting down on the edge of the bed and handed me a mugged. I smiled bigger and said, 'Thank you sir.' Jesse kissed the top of my head and said, 'Youre welcome. Sleep well?' I nodded and said, 'Mhmm. You?' Jesse nodded and then said, 'So I gotta pick up my suit today, then I gotta pick up my script, go to the BMV to get my new tags and the boys asked me out tonight for drinks.' I sighed feeling down and Jesse noticed, so he spoke up and asked, 'Whats wrong with you?' I shrugged and said while facing the bed, 'Nothing. I just feel like you are always busy doing something and we havent really had a relaxing evenning to ourselves. I mean, last night we had Drews party with all your fammily here.' Jesse smirked and said, 'We made love last night. Did you forget already?' I nodded and said, 'No, last night was amazing. I just want more of you is all.' Jesse kissed my forehead and said, 'Fine, you dont want me to go with the boys, I wont.' I shook my head and said, 'No, you never get time with them either because of work. I know they miss you too.' Jesse smirked and said, 'Yea but im not married to either of them.' I nodded and said, 'Jesse, I know that. I just want you to have a good time and drink responsibly. Ill just see you in the morning.' I stood up and left downstairs to avoid anymore conflict or arguements. I love Jesse so much that I don't wanna take a chance on us spliting up again. I would soon let him be with the guys and us still a couple, rather than me with him and him unhappy. As I sit downstairs on our couch to watch some Tv, Jesse is downstairs dressed. He comes up to me, surprises me with the sweetest kiss and says, 'Ill bring home sushi later and a movie. Maybe around 7 you could light some candels for me.' I sighed and said, 'Jesse, only if thats what you want. I dont wanna own you.' Jesse smirked and said, 'You dont own me. I have a mind of my own.' I smiled and said, 'Okay sweetie.' Jesse kissed my lips again and said, 'Have a good day.' I sighed while I watched him leave out of the house and I layed back on the couch just thinking. Soon Drew was awake and down the steps. He saw me laying on the couch and climbed up on me. I snuggled him up and said, 'Hey buddy. Did you sleep good?' Drew nodded while laying on me and asked, 'Is my mommy picking me up today?' I nodded and said, 'Yea she should be here in a few hours. You want some cereal?' Drew sat up and I followed him into the kitchen. Part of me misses him as a baby but he's so sweet now that I guess it doesnt matter. I really don't know what the future holds for either Drew, myself, Selena or Jesse but I have a feeling it's going to be great. 


	43. Chapter 43

Another 10 years go by and Drew is 15. It's getting tough because he's starting to understand how much his mother doesn't want much to do with him and yet she's his mother so he wants her in his life but she's basically no good. Selena has tried in the past to split Jesse and up and since she has failed, I think it made her realize that she wasn't getting Jesse back. Ever. So it caused her to not only stop trying but to go back to her old ways. She'll pick Drew up on the weekends, spoil him and then brings him right back. She does attend his baseball games and all of his school plays but thats pretty much it. After tonight's play, she followed Jesse and I backstage to give Drew flowers. Then she did the 'pat on the head, way to go kido' thing and left. Drew sighed while facing Jesse and said, 'Mom is crazy. I love her though.' Jesse sighed and said, 'Well hey, how about the cast party? I think Tiffany is going to be there.' Drew instantly got red and I got nosey so i asked, 'Hey, who is Tiffany?' Jesse looked at me and said, 'Only the prettiest girl in Drama club, am I right bud?' Drew was so red in the face and said shly, 'Ah, cmon dad.' Jesse put his arm around Drew's back the same time I did and walked Drew onto the cast party.

The next day I was packing up to fly to Brazil for a fashion show I was in and Jesse was going with me to watch. Drew was actually going to be brave and spend the entire rest of the week with his mom. while I put in another sun dress I folded into my case, Jesse is behind me and hugging up my waste. I feel him kissing on my neck and ask, 'Jess, whats up?' Jesse squeezes me a little tighter and says, 'Cant I just love on you awhile?' I smiled, turned around to face him and said softly, 'You can love on me everyday if you want.' Jesse smirked and said, 'If only we had everyday to ourselves. Im glad I get to come with you to this fashion show. Im already seeing you on that catwalk wearing a zebra-print bikini. rawr!' I laughed out loud and said, 'You always loved me in a Zebra print, didnt you?' Jesse nodded and said, 'Yup. I did.' We continued to hug but then pulled away when Drew was knocking on our door and saying, 'My mom is here.' Jesse sighed and asked, 'Already bud? Well, do you have everything?' Drew nodded and walked up to hug us both. We did a little group hug and then Jesse said, 'I already gave mom all of my numbers for emergency and of course we will text the whole time.' Drew nodded, hugged Jesse again and said, 'Have fun guys.' We both wished him fare-well and as he left the room, I sighed, facing Jesse and said, 'He is getting so big. I mean in just a few months he could be as tall as you, Jesse.' Jesse shook his head and said, 'Dont remind me. Its too scary.' I smirked and then zipped up our case. Jesse then had his watch putting it on his wrist and said, 'I dont know why im wearing this. The airport is just going to make me take it back off.' I smirked and said, 'You and your watches.' Finally we were all set so we left off to the show.

Down in brazil it's extremely hot but everything that surrounds us is gorgeous. The first thing we did after we checked into our hotel is meet with the designer and the manager of the whole show. We went over clothes, the show, the hair and makeup. Then Jesse and I went to lunch with all the other models and their friends. It was a lot of fun but I had to put my game face on because the pressure of me selling the very product I have to wear and strut in is important. I don't carry myself just right and show off the outfits the way i'm supposed to, it wont sell and the designer is going to be unhappy with me. I know it and Jesse knows it. So far i've done pretty well in this business, however, Jesse has been great support. Despite his own career and busy schedule, somehow he makes time for me as well and thats great. Right before we went to sleep, Jesse and I were both awake talking. We talked about how weird it was that Drew was almost driving and how we have come so far. Jesse expressed he wants to grow our family someday and sooner than later. I agree I want children but I wish we didn't have to adopt. It's like we couldn't control ourselves and all the talk of growing our family got us both in the mood. I sat up on Jesse, taking off my nighty and helping him take off his boxers. Then we started making love and the passion was hot. I felt like it didn't matter what the situation we we're in, when Jesse and I both get in the mood, we seem get so deep and passionate. I still squirt for him, maybe just not as much now that i'm older. After we felt like we completed our task, I fell next to him. We layed there both breathing heavy and trying to be still so our heart rates will go down. I then clear my throat and say, 'That was nice.' Jesse takes a minute, obviously still catching his breath, then says, 'Yea. I love that you almost squirted like before. I guess after so long though its not the same.' I faced Jesse and said, 'But that isnt a bad thing. It just means were on a more sophisticated level of making love. Dont you think? I mean and then when were like 50 or 60, we will still make love but it will be yet on a more mature level.' Jesse smirked and said, 'Dont you mean we will be tired faster?' I laughed out and said, 'Aw, sweetie. You are too funny.' We kissed real sweet and then I turned over on my side trying to cool off. Jesse soon was on his side because I heard him in the distance say, 'Night babe.' I sighed and said, 'Night hun.' 


End file.
